


Accident of the Evening

by WriterRach



Series: Dancing with Desire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ballroom dance, College, F/M, Grown up AU, Royalty AU, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRach/pseuds/WriterRach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste, rumoured royalty, just wants a normal life. But one night on the run he meets Marinette, a normal girl, with a normal life.</p><p>Marinette can't believe it. Her long-time celebrity crush had crashed into her life and was now hanging out with her and her friends in between his busy schedule. </p><p>With the Annual Parisian Masquerade Ball approaching, and an announcement sure to change everything looming over them, the two young adults begin a friendship and a double life. </p><p>What will happen?<br/>What is the announcement?<br/>How will they get through?</p><p>It's sure to be an Accident of the Evening.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>*NOTE: Chapter layout has changed*<br/>*Updates every few days*<br/>*Tumblr masterlist: http://thatwriterchickrachel.tumblr.com/post/144724413065/accident-of-the-evening-masterpost*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is on the run and finds a nice girl who takes him in.
> 
> Marinette is clumsy and overwhelmed

 

 

 

 

His heartbeat echoed in his ears and his feet pounded against the pavement. He heard the car turn onto the street and ducked behind a tree as the sleek black car sped past, his bodyguard looking out the windows for any sign of him.

Adrien Agreste was a trouble maker by his father’s standards. Sure, he had grown up being obedient and well-behaved, following his father’s schedule for him to the letter from home-schooling to photoshoots, Chinese lessons to fencing; he had even been brought into acting in the last few years. Every second of his life was, and had always been mapped out for him and he had always blindly obeyed.

Until now. He was twenty, for crying out loud. He wanted a life, he wanted to be normal.

Having a bodyguard chase him through the streets of Paris at eleven at night, was not normal.

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief and took off the way the car had come, crossing the road, not caring about the water that soaked through his converse as he splashed in the gutter.

Ahead, he saw a figure walking, a shopping bag hanging from their left hand, their right holding the umbrella that covered their face. Adrien sprinted past them, but knocked their shoulder as he did, causing him to fumble and the person to almost drop their bag. He turned and met their blue eyes.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, breathing hard. The girl looked back at him and cocked her head slightly.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a small frown. Adrien could see her dark pigtails and pink jeans. She clutched her shopping bag a little tighter, but it was clear she was concerned.

Adrien made to respond, but his eyes were drawn to the headlights that had turned back and were getting closer. Thinking quick, he did the only thing he could think of.

He stepped forward and pulled the strange girl into a kiss, the umbrella hiding their faces as the black car he had been hiding from sped past. They stayed like that for a moment more before she pushed him away, her cheeks bright red.

“W-What the hell?” she squeaked, holding her umbrella between them like a shield. He could see it tremble slightly in her hands. He saw the bag at her feet, slightly crumpled. She must have dropped it when he kissed her.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m kinda on the run,” he gave a half-hearted chuckle and her cheeks reddened even more.

“What?” she squeaked again, her voice unstable. “I mean...what?” She blinked a few times, confused.

“Is there somewhere we could go?” Adrien asked, looking over his shoulder, realising just how quiet the street was now that his lungs had stopped screaming at him. Sure he was athletic, but the cold air was piercing, even to experienced runners. His heart was still pounding, though he assumed that was more from his first kiss than anything else.

“I-I guess. My place isn’t that far,” the girl responded, lowering her umbrella a little before shaking her head and picking up the bag at her feet. She closed the umbrella and began walking, Adrien falling into step slightly behind her.

“You’re not on the run from the police, are you?” the girl asked as they reached the main road and crossed.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Adrien gave an awkward chuckle. “Are you always out this late?”

“Not normally,” she replied. “I was visiting my parents. They own a bakery in the centre of town.” The girl smiled as she walked. “ _Maman_ took me antique shopping today. I forgot how much I missed them.”

“You like antiques?”

The girl just shrugged as they turned onto a street and stopped out the front of an apartment building.

“Good timing,” Adrien muttered as they stepped into the lobby and heard the crash of rain outside. The girl just nodded and began her way up the stairs, not bothering to look back.

“Tikki, I’m home,” the girl called as she opened her front door. Adrien followed her in, shutting the door behind them and watching as she gently pressed her fingers inside of a cage, where a beautiful red bird nuzzled closer to her.

Adrien took his gaze from the cage and looked around the wallpapered living room. It had a homely feel to it, with a couch that looked like it was made of grey marshmallow. There were photo frames on the wall filled with photos of happy, smiling people. Adrien looked at them and felt envy and sadness tug at his stomach. This girl had everything he didn’t. She was normal.

He turned back to the girl in her kitchen, watching as she poured hot water into a teapot and collected two teacups on a tray.

“So, um, do you have a name, or shall I just call you mystery girl?” he asked with a shy smile.

“Mari-Marinette,” she nodded, her pigtails bobbing on her shoulders. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The girl put the tray on the coffee table and gestured for Adrien to sit on the couch as she perched on a faded pink lounge chair. Adrien sat on the couch and felt himself sink, as if being consumed and Marinette let out a small giggle at his face as he tried to pull himself up into a respectable sitting position.

“Is it safer for me not to know who you are?” she smiled as poured the tea into the cups, delicately holding the lid of the teapot as she poured. Adrien was almost hypnotised by the elegance, something he had been taught all his life, and yet he had never seen someone do it so naturally. He watched her place two teaspoons of sugar into her cup and meet his eyes.

“Oh, um maybe?” he asked, looking back down at the cups and taking the second teaspoon and putting sugar in his own cup before adding a little bit of milk.

“Okay, now I’m slightly worried.” Her smile was smaller now, her eyes questioning but the words unspoken.

“I have an over-protective father,” Adrien shrugged. “He thinks that despite the fact I’m twenty, I need a bodyguard wherever I go.”

“A bodyguard? What, are you a celebrity or something?”

“Well, yeah,” Adrien sighed as he took a sip of tea.

Marinette coughed as she struggled to breathe. “What?” The boy suddenly looked uncomfortable but Marinette didn’t care. “What do you mean, ‘yeah’?”

“People know me. I’m just… very popular,” he replied vaguely, taking a rather large sip of his tea. He then studied his teacup as if willing it to change the subject.

“Then I assume you know Chloé Bourgeois?” Marinette said, staring into her own teacup.

“The mayor’s daughter? Well, yeah, we’re childhood friends.” Adrien explained, hoping it wouldn’t seem too arrogant of him to know the mayor’s daughter.

“If you’re a friend of hers then maybe you should go,” Marinette explained, standing and putting her teacup on the saucer.

“What?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Chloé and I don’t get along. It’s better if you leave,” Marinette took the tray to the kitchen, not bothering to wait for Adrien’s teacup. She began unpacking her shopping to keep herself busy as the boy gathering himself and stood.

“I can make my own decisions. I’d like to stay. I mean, I think you’re a nice person and I like to think we’ve gotten along in the last hour,” he added after he set the teacup down on the tray behind Marinette.

“Gotten along? You ran into me almost causing me to drop my shopping, then you kiss me, and then you follow me back to my house _and_ tell me you’re a famous friend of Chloé Bourgeois,” Marinette muttered to herself as she unwrapped her antiques. She shook her head and spoke a little louder. “I really think you should go, it’s late.”

“I-”

“What?” Marinette asked, turning around and putting her hands on her hips, her shopping abandoned on the bench.

“Well, I can’t get home now. It’s late and there are no buses running…” Adrien replied sheepishly. “And even if there were, I left my wallet at the club I was at earlier so I couldn’t afford a ticket.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Marinette grumbled. Behind her, Tikki chittered in response and Marinette turned to the bird, eyebrow raised.

“Fine,” she said with a sigh after a moment of eye contact with the bird. “I’ll clear up the spare room and you can stay here. I can’t just kick you out. You’re lucky it’s Saturday, I have classes on Monday and spend Sunday afternoons designing so as long as you’re gone by then-” she was cut off as the boy hugged her. Marinette felt her cheeks go pink as she gently pushed him away.

Adrien smiled sheepishly and she could see the heat in his cheeks.

“Thank you. Really, I appreciate it.”

“If you’re lucky, you’ll be able to go back tomorrow to get your wallet,” Marinette told him as she turned back to her shopping, picking up her new teapot and appraising the Chinese decals.

“Oh I doubt it. No-one would give back Adrien Agreste’s wallet unless a gun was held to their head.”

The teapot crashed to the floor.

“What?” Marinette shrieked, her voice impossibly high. “A-Adrien Agreste?”

“It’s a pleasure,” the boy smiled awkwardly back.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

Marinette couldn’t believe it. The boy in front of her was the same one she’d had a crush on since high school.

 _The_ Adrien Agreste. Childhood prodigy, superstar model, rising actor _and_ recently rumoured to actually be royalty.

He was here, in her apartment, _to stay the night_.

Her cheeks flamed and she suddenly turned back around to see her new teapot in pieces on the tiles. She groaned, her attention diverted and pulled the dustpan and broom from the cupboard under the sink. Marinette was very careful to avoid the blonde celebrity who was standing in the middle of _her_ kitchen.

She got on her knees and began picking up the larger pieces, hoping she would be able to glue it back together, but there were too many small pieces. The impact of ceramic on tiles had caused her antique to shatter into thousands of pieces.

“Ugh, there are only six of these left in the world,” she whined. “Well, five now because I’m so clumsy that I destroy everything I touch,” she continued to mutter to herself.

“Hey, you’re bleeding,” the boy’s voice cut through her internal monologue of her fatal clumsiness. He grabbed her wrists and helped her up, taking her to sink and running her hand under cold water.

Not the boy. _Adrien Agreste_.

Marinette felt her face burn as her searched the drawers for some tweezers to remove the bits of china stuck in her hand.

“Do you have a first aid kit?” he asked, his green eyes meeting her blue. Marinette nodded and mumbled something about the bathroom being the second door to the right and pointed in the direction. He nodded and met her eyes again before telling her he’d be back.

She hadn’t realised just how green they were before. Two minutes ago he had just been some stranger who she had let into her place after he kissed her.

 _He had kissed her_.

Marinette splashed some of the running water onto her face with her good hand and took a deep breath. She needed to get a grip. She couldn’t let his name change the way she acted. But oh, that name had so much weight, it’s no wonder he needed a bodyguard, Marinette thought.

“Wow, you really are stocked,” Adrien sounded impressed as he pulled on some rubber gloves from the first aid kit and then took out what he needed.

“I-I’m just really clumsy,” Marinette stammered out, feeling her cheeks warm up again. “I learned early on that I needed anything that could fix whatever I had broken,” she rambled. “I was such a clumsy child. I never broke anything, but I always had cuts and scrapes and I was always breaking things and – ouch!”

“Sorry,” Adrien met her eyes. “That was just the alcohol wipe. This might hurt, I’m going to try and get these bits of ceramic out.” He looked back down at her hand and Marinette focused on his hair. That beautiful golden hair, so perfectly positioned. It looked so soft and fluffy, he probably took very good care of his hair. Better care than she did anyway. Sure, she used a fancy shampoo, but it probably only cost half what he used and only made her hair shiny, not very soft. Not as soft of his hair probably was.

“Okay, done,” Adrien said and Marinette blinked a few times before looking down to see Adrien’s hand’s bandaging her own. “I hope you’re right handed,” he smiled at her as he finished up.

Marinette was surprised. She hadn’t felt a thing.

And he was still looking at her.

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m not, I mean, I’ve always been, not left-handed, I mean, yeah,” Marinette laughed awkwardly, pulling her hand from his. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s come over me,” she mumbled, looking at her hand.

“It’s okay. How about you clear the spare room and I’ll clean this up,” he gestured to the slithers over the floor and Marinette sighed.

“Of course I broke it. Only I would,” she sighed.

“It’s okay, I’ll get you a new one,” the boy said as he bent down and began sweeping up pieces into a neat pile.

“What?” she gasped.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“You-you can’t get another. There are only five in the world, well now there is, that was the sixth, but you can’t find another. They are so rare, and expensive, that was my birthday savings from last year. Oh no, you can’t.” Marinette prattled but Adrien just shook his head.

“I’ll have for you by Wednesday,” he told her. “It’s my fault you dropped it. I didn’t tell you who I was. Anyone would have been surprised,” he added with a shrug.

“N-no, you can’t,” Marinette began but Adrien just shook his head and began whistling, indicating the end of conversation and the girl huffed in annoyance.

Marinette opened the door to the spare room and cringed. It was _not_ fit for Adrien Agreste to stay in. There was a double bed in the corner, covered in Marinette’s old stuffed toys with her first handmade quit pulled over it.

Marinette began carefully stacking boxes in the corner. The spare room was just that to her, nothing more than storage space. Occasionally her friend Alya would stay the night, but they usually just shared her bed for simplicity.

Marinette felt her cheeks redden at the thought of sharing a bed with Adrien Agreste.

“All done in here,” Adrien called and Marinette’s heart started racing.

The girl hurriedly began shoving stuffed toys into the closet and trying to find a nicer blanket for the bed, but it was too late, he was in the doorway, staring at the last few stuffed toys on the bed and her homemade quilt.

“Is that a cat?” he asked, walking past her and picking up the plush. It was a simple thing, black felt with green eyes and rather large pointed ears. It had been Marinette’s first sewing creation outside of quilts. “It’s adorable!”

Marinette blushed as she nodded, her heart pounding harder as she realised that he just called something she made adorable. “Yeah, you are, I mean, yeah, it is, um thanks, I made it when I was thirteen, I guess it is adorable.”

“Wow, you made this? When you were thirteen?” his green eyes were wide. “It looks like my cat Plagg,” Adrien grinned. “Hey, I know it might be sentimental, but could I, I mean, could you make me one?”

“Huh? You want me to make you one?”

Adrien nodded. “Exactly like this. Is that okay?”

“You-you can have that one, if you want,” Marinette said quickly and then mentally face-palmed herself. “I mean, well, maybe not because it’s old. I can make you a new one, if you want. Sure, no problem.”

“I could have this one?” he asked, looking up at her. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s yours, and it must mean something to you, I couldn’t…”

“If you really want it, you can have it,” Marinette told him hurriedly. “I just mean, like it’s not really good enough for Adrien Agreste, you know? I mean, not that you’re a snob or anything, but it’s just not good enough work, I mean, it’s not deserving of you, I mean,” Marinette trailed off as she saw him hug it to his chest and smile.

“Thank you, Marinette.” Her heart stopped. It was the first time he’d said her name. She loved it.

“Um, you’re welcome,” she smiled. “I’m sorry the rooms not very nice. I didn’t expect to ever have Adrien Agreste over, you know?”

“You don’t need to keep using my last name,” he chuckled. “It makes me uncomfortable, I’m really not that different from you, you know?”

“We are practically from two different worlds; how can you say that?”

Adrien opened his mouth to respond but then looked at the cat plush he held and shook his head.

“Just please call me Adrien,” he told her.

“Okay,” Marinette replied quietly. “Adrien.”

He smiled and turned to fluff the few pillows on the bed.

“H-here,” Marinette handed him a thick brown fluffy blanket. “That’ll be warmer than the quilt. It’s almost as old as the cat,” she smiled.

“Did you make the quilt too?”

She nodded and yawned, which triggered Adrien to yawn and they smiled at each other.

“Good night Adrien Ag- I mean, sleep well.” Marinette stumbled as she left the room.

“Sweet dreams Marinette,” he replied as she left.

Marinette flittered through her house, cooing to Tikki as she washed up the teacups and teapot and filled her water bottle. She put on her music player and let the soft combination of classical and jazz fill the room, keeping the volume slightly lower than usual for her guest. She checked the locks and kissed Tikki on the head, wishing her goodnight.

Marinette smiled as she turned off the kitchen light, listening to her feathered friend click her beak in response. Marinette changed into her pink bunny pyjamas and climbed under her floral blanket on her bed. Marinette turned off her light and laid facing the window with the curtains opened just a peek so she could see the stars and the moon outside until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Adrienette. I made that obvious in the first 400 words.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and support!


	2. Morning Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Adrien woke with a strange feeling he hadn’t felt since his mother disappeared all those years ago. A feeling of comfort. The boy stretched and smiled when his hand curled around the black plush cat that had been so carefully made seven years ago.

It took him a little while, but he managed to wake himself, arching his back and stretching his legs and arms one by one. He then pulled on his jeans and over shirt and folded the quilt that he had been curled up in before heading out into the kitchen.

The soft classical jazz combination continued to float through the speakers and Adrien idly wondered what other songs were on the music player. He scrolled through and grinned at the screen when he saw his favourite singer – Jagged Stone – listed under Marinette’s favourites. He pressed play and began carefully looking around for breakfast supplies. The least he could do would be to prepare breakfast for her, and the fact that Tikki remained silent and just eyed him curiously ensured him that Marinette was still fast asleep.

That didn’t stop him from sneaking to her room to check though.

A smile broke out across his face as he saw the same girl from last night, looking completely different and even almost, vulnerable. The girl was lying on her stomach, her flowery blanket only half covering her legs which were sprawled apart, her left dangling precariously over the edge of her queen sized-bed. One of her pigtails had come completely loose in her sleep, covering her pillow, whilst the other held together for its life on her shoulder. Adrien saw her pink pyjama bottoms with white bunny faces on them which had ridden up one of her legs and her white tank top that had ridden up her back a little. She actually looked quite…cute, he thought to himself.

The boy carefully shut the door and made his way back to kitchen, humming to the music as he prepared coffee and eggs and toast. It wasn’t until he started singing along to his favourite song that he realised Tikki had perked up and was whistling and clicking along. Adrien reached out and found the bird was prepared to push her head into his finger for scratches, much like his cat Plagg.

“She likes you,” a sleepy voice said and Adrien could hear the smile in her voice.

“It appears she does,” he turned and smiled at Marinette, noticing she had brushed her hair and pulled on a pyjama shirt that matched her pants.

“How did you sleep?”

“Quite well, actually. Thank you for letting me stay the night,” Adrien took his finger from the cage and Tikki let out a squawk of annoyance. “I made you breakfast, I mean, it’s not much, I’m not a chef or anything, but it was the least I could do. Oh and I made coffee,” he gestured to the teapot on the island and saw Marinette’s cheek turn pink.

“That-That’s very nice of you,” Marinette stumbled, as she watched her feet take her to the stool on the other side of the bench. It wasn’t until she was sitting that she looked up curiously at her music player. “Jagged Stone?”

“Yeah, he’s awesome, don’t you think? I think it’s cool you like him too,” Adrien smiled as he sat next to her and began pouring coffee for them both.

“Y-Yeah. I wouldn’t have picked you as a Jagged Stone fan, though. I mean, in all the interviews you never said-” Marinette squeaked as if to stop herself from talking and Adrien looked at her curiously, seeing her cheeks turn a rose colour as she took a sip of coffee.

“Ah, I only say what they want to hear and they only hear what they want to write, you know?” he replied with a shrug. “Somehow my father and the media think I’ll lose fans if they find out I like heavier music. But I have a feeling that he’s more worried about the money.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked her plate as she picked at her eggs. Had he done something wrong? Did she not like eggs? Had he cooked them in a way she didn’t like?

“Well, I shouldn’t really say this but like, if my fans found out I liked Jagged Stone, what do you think they’d do?”

“Oh,” she nodded in understanding. “They would be a bunch of pseudo-fans suddenly buying his albums instead of your dad’s clothes or whatever, right?” now Adrien nodded. “That must suck,” she added as she took a bite.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked and he saw Marinette’s cheeks turn rose-coloured again.

“I, um, it’s nothing, I mean, like, it must just suck that you can’t just like stuff you like, you know? I mean, you probably couldn’t go to a Jagged Stone concert and enjoy yourself like everyone else. There’d be paparazzi and fans mobbing you and it’d just be a pain… I-I mean, I guess. I wouldn’t know. I’ve always kind of just blended in.”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. I didn’t think of it like that. I mean, I usually just wear a disguise and get in to the general admissions area right up front. Once the music starts, people there don’t seem to care anymore. We’re all there just to enjoy it together.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the boy. “And just how many times have you done _that_?” Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush.

“W-what?”

“How many times have you ditched your bodyguard, _gone on the run_ , like last night?” she smiled. “And how many random girls have you sucked in to letting you stay the night?” she gave a small chuckle at the end but it sounded a little forced, even to Adrien.

“Well, you should know you’re my first,” he told her and she stared at him. “I-I, um, I meant, the first who let me stay! The first girl who I’ve met on the run. I mean, I don’t normally do what I did,” he could feel his face burning. They both looked back at their plates and took a few bites of their food and sips of coffee.

“Last night was the first time I’ve ever gotten away from him long enough to escape.” He said quietly, seriousness colouring his tone. “If I manage to sneak away, to a concert for example, sometimes I get recognised and have to leave and other times, well he waits for me,” Adrien said with a small half smile and a shrug.

“At least you get to stay till the end those times,” Marinette replied kindly, putting her hand on his arm. “The ends are the best part.”

“Well, almost the ends.”

“What? You mean you’ve never seen a Jagged Stone encore!?” She asked incredulously, horror echoing in her tone. Adrien just shrugged and shook his head.

“Well, next time, you just let me know you’re there and we can stay till the very end and sneak out afterwards, we could maybe even try to meet Jagged Stone,” Marinette smiled and he smiled back. It was a moment before Marinette blushed and looked back down at her plate, going to eat, but realising she had eaten everything on her plate.

“Um, thank you, for breakfast. It was really nice, I haven’t had eggs and toast since I lived at home,” Marinette smiled as she washed her plate and began cleaning up.

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for letting me stay, Marinette,” Adrien repeated as he helped clean up as well.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

It wasn’t long until they were sitting on the cushy sofa talking about their studies, though how he had time to study Marinette had no idea, someone must be an excellent scheduler, she figured. She had explained to a curious Adrien about how she was studying at University with her friend Alya who was studying journalism and took dance lessons with her when she wasn’t studying design. Adrien then explained that he was studying science which he loved, be he was also cramming in a dramatic arts degree along with his fencing and Chinese which he had continued throughout his high school years, along with going on at least three acting auditions a week. Marinette couldn’t believe how much that boy could do.

“Are you sure you don’t have anywhere to be today?” Adrien asked before she could begin to pry into his personal life, which was exactly what she wanted to do but not wanting to be rude. She wondered if that’s why he seemed on the too-thin side and seemed like he never got quite enough sleep.

The music had long since changed from Jagged Stone and prompted other conversations, about music (Adrien had a surprisingly diverse taste in music that what Marinette had assumed) and food (They both loved sweet things, which stemmed from Marinette growing up in the best bakery in Paris and Adrien being deprived from the glories of sugar his whole life) and places they had been (Adrien had been all over Europe and Britain and even America and once, Australia; Marinette had only been to China to visit her mother’s family) and places they want to go (Marinette wanting to visit everywhere Adrien had been and Adrien wanting to visit the one place she had been).

“No,” Marinette smiled back. “Sunday’s are my good day. I get to laze around the house in my pyjamas,” she gestured to her clothes, “and then spend the afternoon designing and getting ready for class on Monday. What about you?”

Marinette had begun to pride herself on being able to talk without stumbling or stuttering, well, mostly. Whenever they would agree, or he would smile, her heart would race, sending blood to her cheeks and constricting her vocal chords.

“Well,” he said looking at his phone. “I’m sure I had something to do for my father, but since I dodged the Gorilla last night, he can’t really force me to do anything and the police shouldn’t get involved for another… twelve hours,” he added with a grin and Marinette hit him the cat plush he had brought out that morning.

“The Gorilla?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. She assumed he was talking about his bodyguard that Marinette had seen a few times around campus and well, at any location Adrien Agreste had been, well, ever.

“Look,” Adrien said, tapping his phone to find a picture with the burly man. “He looks like a gorilla and he never, and I swear, he _never_ speaks.”

“What’s his name?” Marinette asked, nodding as she recognised the man photobombing every single amateur photo of Adrien on his social media and camera roll. He was always staring at the camera, or at the person behind the camera, or the person looking at the photo. Marinette supressed a shudder and assumed the man was good at his job if that’s how a photo made her feel.

“You know, in all the years my father has had him for, I don’t know. He’s never said,” Adrien replied thoughtfully.

“You never asked?” Marinette frowned. Adrien didn’t seem the type to be so superficial, but maybe she was wrong.

“I did, when we met, the first day, but he just grunted and began shadowing me. That was, wow, ten years ago,” Adrien sighed and Marinette’s face softened as she saw something tense inside him. She reached out and put her hand on his arm again, but this time he grabbed it tightly in his hand and stared at his lap. Marinette was grateful though, because she knew he face was burning and her heart was racing and oh god, what about her sweaty palms, and surely he could feel her pulse.

“Um, hey, do you want some lunch?” Marinette asked, carefully pulling her hand from his and wiping it on her pants, trying to get rid of her sweat but realising too late she had just wiped her hand after holding Adrien Agreste’s _hand_. She took a deep breath as she felt her heart begin to race.

“Lunch sounds good. I can order takeout?” Adrien offered and Marinette looked at him before bursting out laughing.

“What?”

“You don’t have your wallet, remember?”

“Oh,” Adrien’s cheeks went pink and Marinette smiled, ruffling his hair with her hand.

“ _Maman_ sends me care-packages every few days from the bakery, I freeze most of them, well the stuff that will keep. It won’t be as nice as fresh stuff, but I think you’ll like it,” Marinette smiled, pulling her hand away from him and making her way to the kitchen, internally freaking out about how soft and perfect Adrien Agreste’s hair was.

It only took a couple of minutes in the microwave and they both had soft, warm croissants which melted in their mouths. Marinette giggled as Adrien tore his in half and slathered Nutella on one half before devouring the other plain.

“My _papa_ makes the best custard croissants in the world,” Marinette smiled. “They are my favourite,” Adrien looked at her questioningly and she just nodded. “I was actually eating one just before you ran into me last night,” Marinette said before looking down and feeling a blush creep up her cheeks as she remembered that the famous boy had kissed her.

Adrien cleared his throat, “You’re lucky to be able to eat this stuff so often,” he smiled and Marinette could see the pink in his cheeks as he must’ve remembered the night before as well.

“Oh, gosh no. I have to work really hard to be able to eat so much and not gain weight,” she chuckled. “Croissants have so much butter in them, it’s so hard to work them off.”

Adrien looked up, mouth full, Nutella oozing from his pasty onto his hands. His eyes showed anguish from the horrible truth she had revealed and yet the flakes of pastry and Nutella sticking to his face made Marinette burst into a fit of giggles.

“What?” he asked, sending crumbs onto his black shirt and causing Marinette’s giggle to turn into a cackle which created sounds she didn’t know she was capable of. Adrien began to smirk and was soon laughing as well, watching as Marinette leant against the kitchen bench to keep her upright whilst she laughed.

Tikki’s squawk brought them back to reality, but only for a moment as they both made faces before laughing at each other again. Marinette began to calm herself when Adrien let out a snort, which sent her over again.

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Adrien laughed as he squeezed his elbows against his sides so he didn’t get Nutella on his clothes.

“I-It’s my f-fault,” Marinette tried to catch her breath, holding her hips tightly, her croissant abandoned on her plate. “You just,” she inhaled deeply and looked at the ceiling. “You-you have crumbs and flakes and Nutella over your face, and just, you seemed so-so offended at the thought of,” she took another breath to stop her laughing again. “At the thought of just how much butter and calories are in these things, it-I just have never seen anything like it in my life,” she finished with a small giggle as she handed him a napkin.

Adrien wiped his face carefully, looking at Marinette to see if he had missed any spots. When she shook her head he took a deep breath as well and smiled. “I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

“Well, maybe you should surround yourself with people who make you laugh like that,” Marinette said, then mentally kicked herself. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean, I meant, well, I know you don’t really-really have a choice, I just,” Adrien held up a hand and nodded in understanding. “Um, you’re welcome to stay as long you like,” she added.

“I should probably be getting back soon, I guess. Plus, I need a shower,” he smiled as he stood and cleaned up the dishes as Marinette put on the kettle.

“At least stay for a cup of tea?” she asked with a small smile. She was relieved when he nodded and smiled back, disappearing to the bathroom for a moment. Marinette smiled at Tikki and leaned forward to place to kiss on Tikki’s head through the cage.

“She is a very pretty bird,” Adrien’s voice made Marinette jump and blush.

“She’s gorgeous. She reminds me of a ladybug, with her black patches and her brilliant red feathers. She has actually brought me luck since I got her. Believe it or not, I used to be even clumsier,” Marinette laughed before her eyes drifted to her still-bandaged hand. She didn’t want to relive that moment yet, so she had left it on after tightening it when she woke up.

“Do you want me to check that before I go? I know first aid,” Adrien smiled but Marinette shook her head.

“I got it,” she smiled back before returning to prepare the tea in the teapot like she did last night.

“I’ll have to get your number,” Adrien said suddenly and Marinette almost dropped her teapot. She managed to grip it tightly as she felt it begin to slip from her hand, thankfully not spilling any scalding tea. She swallowed hard and continued to busy her hands.

“M-my nu-num, my number?” she managed to get out.

“Well yeah,” Adrien replied, oblivious to her sudden panic. “So I can arrange to bring that teapot by for you.”

“You-you’re not serious?” Marinette asked in disbelief. She thought he had only said it to be kind and to calm her, he wasn’t serious… was he?

“Well, yeah,” Adrien repeated, looking away from her and staring at Tikki as he scratched her feathers. “I told you I would.”

“You don’t-You really don’t have to, Adrien Agr, I mean, you really don’t need to.” She caught herself from saying his name, remembering what he had said the night before.

“Well, you don’t get a choice, miss Marinette,” he told her with a smile before carrying the tray of tea for her to the living room where they had sat the night before.

 


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette return to normal life

Adrien began walking the streets when early evening rolled around. He knew he wouldn’t need to be out long before the Gorilla would find him and he was right. He had barely gotten past the past the spot he had lost him the night before when the car pulled up beside him.

“Get in Adrien,” a cold voice sent a shiver through his spine but he nodded and climbed in, reluctant to look at the emptiness inside.

“Where have you been? Why have you not replied to any of our efforts to contact you?” his father demanded through the screen in the back of the driver’s seat.

“My phone was flat, I’m sorry,” Adrien lied. It was too easy to lie to someone you never saw in person. All you needed to know was what faces to pull and what words to say.

“You ran away again last night, I was worried.” Adrien didn’t even need to look to know his father was fine. His white hair was perfectly styled, his clothes perfectly flat and his eyes perfectly emotionless and well-rested. Of course, he didn’t say anything out-loud.

“I just went out with some friends,” Adrien told him. “I was Saturday, I wanted to have some fun for a change.”

“You missed two photoshoots and an interview today, not to mention your Sunday fencing lessons.”

“Well, according to my schedule yesterday, I had nothing planned, how interesting,” Adrien mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing father. I will make up for my missed fencing lessons and personally contact the photographers and interviewers I missed today and apologise for my behaviour.”

“Good. Now I have to board the plane for Milan. Be sure to have your suit fitted for this weekend’s annual Parisian Masquerade ball. I expect you to be there and to represent our family. You have a duty to the people, Adrien.”

“Father, they aren’t my people, they aren’t _our_ people. We have loose relations to royalty in another country, one that most people have never even heard of.”

“Bite your tongue Adrien. You will attend and you will watch yourself because you are an Agreste and you have a duty to the people.” Gabriel clicked off and Adrien let out a low moan.

He had forgotten about the ball. He could bring a plus one, but he had no one he wanted to bring, well, no, he had no one he wanted to subject to that. Maybe he could ask Marinette to go with him. Oh, but she wouldn’t go because the Mayor hosts the event and wherever the mayor was, his daughter was never far behind. And _she_ would be looking for him.

Adrien shook his head. What was the point of a masquerade ball if no one knew who each other was?

The boy climbed out of the black car at his apartment complex and turned to lean in the passenger side window.

“Look, I’m sorry for making your job harder on you, um…sir,” Adrien added when he realised the man was not going to give him his name. “I just don’t see why my father thinks I need a babysitter-bodyguard, I meant bodyguard. I’m sorry. I actually have a lot of respect for you and the lengths you go to for me. I’m just sorry my father and I have different views on my life.”

“Don’t be sorry Adrien.” The gorilla grunted out and Adrien widened his eyes. That was the first time he had spoken to Adrien…well, ever.

“Well, um, have a good night. I promise if I leave I’ll let you know. Goodnight.”

“It’s Gideon. Goodnight Adrien, I’ll hold you too that. For more than tonight, okay?” Adrien nodded and watched the man pull away, still in shock by the fact that he spoke, the fact that he could speak.

Adrien took the elevator up to his apartment on the top floor and gave a small sigh when it opened up to his front door. Of course, he had the top floor and of course, it was filled with fancy things from arcade machines to rock climbing nibs on his wall to the half-floor above him. He knew Plagg was up there as he heard the patting of his feet as he made his way to the stairs and proudly slinked down.

Adrien smiled and picked up the cat before he could start circling his legs.

“Hey buddy,” he mumbled as he scratched behind the cats’ ear, causing it to let out a deep purr. Adrien went into the kitchen and organised Plagg’s food which was a combination of tuna and camembert cheese. He grimaced as he put the cat down and then the bowl of food before refilling the water bowl and putting his phone on charge.

Adrien kicked off his shoes, put some Jagged Stone on and went for a shower, letting the suds wash his father’s disappointment away but the smell of spices reminding him of Marinette, though he wasn’t sure why. He sang along to his favourite song, remembering that Marinette had confessed that she didn’t enjoy it as much as another, something about a high school experience, he wasn’t sure.

Adrien climbed out and threw on his pyjama pants and a loose white shirt before padding back out to see Plagg asleep on his bed, by his pillows. Adrien rolled his eyes and looked at his phone, seeing a few emails from Nathalie and his father, his schedule reminder and two text messages.

**Nino-: Bro, I got ur back. Ur so lucky.**

Attached were two photos of Adrien wallet, one showing it closed, the other showing it open with all the contents inside.  Adrien looked at the timestamp and realised the message had been sent twelve hours ago, but he had only received it now due to his wifi connecting. Adrien practically slapped himself with his hand as he pulled it down his face. He was so stupid sometimes.

He scrolled to the second message from an unsaved number.

**UNKNOWN-: Hi Adrien. You left the cat plushie here. Let me know if you still want it and I can bring it to uni tomorrow for you. -Marinette**

Adrien immediately saved the number and typed a reply.

**Would really appreciate that. Thanks Mari. See you tomorrow.**

He hadn’t called her Mari before. He hoped it would be okay but if it wasn’t surely she would say something to him. Adrien yawned and stretched his back, fetching a protein bar and sitting on the couch, reluctant to eat as he scrolled through the channels, deliberately avoiding all reality, gossip and news shows, settling on an anime re-run.

Adrien ate his protein bar and got up for a drink and ended up watching re-runs until midnight. He silently cursed himself. He would be tired when he got up at six-thirty for his work out.

As he climbed into bed, he remembered Marinette telling him about the croissants. Surely they couldn’t be _that_ bad for you, he wondered. But then again, nothing that tasted that good could be, he was sure of that.

Adrien’s mind then replayed Marinette’s laugh and how she had to keep herself up on the bench or else she would surely collapse into a giggling heap. He felt his muscles tug up in memory and he shut his eyes, remembering how his sides ached like he’d been doing crunches for too long. He hadn’t laughed that hard since his mother, he was sure of it.

Marinette was right. He needed to surround himself with people that made him laugh like that. He needed to meet more people like her. Adrien needed to surround himself with Marinette.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

A blood-curling scream pierced the air around the community studies entrance to the university. A few students jogged over, only to see two girls, one was the student council member Alya Césarie and the other was the dark haired girl that was her best friend, but she wasn’t as well known. Alya was the youngest to make student council in the last fifty years. The ombre-red haired girl with glasses was always known for finding the truth in every story, often in places it wasn’t wanted. People just shrugged it off and walked away, but Alya Césaire was overwhelmed.

“You did _not_!” she screeched and Marinette blushed awkwardly by her side.

“Yeah Alya, we hung out.”

“You and Adrien?” she asked, repeated what she had been told, unable to believe that her friend would have the guts to talk to someone even half his status, let alone the walking god himself. Of course, Alya knew her friend practically worshipped the boy since high school. Alya had even been the one to teach Marinette Photoshop so she could make that sickeningly pink, borderline stalkerish wallpaper for her computer. She had been there to console Marinette every time the tabloids suggested he had new flame, and not only that, Alya knew Marinette also idolised Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste the fashion designer.

So for Marinette to even have been functioning, let alone hanging seeming all a bit Twilight Zone for her to believe.

“Look, we bumped into each other on the street, it had been raining, so I invited him over, he didn’t have an umbrella,” Marinette explained, knowingly avoiding certain incriminating details.

“What, you couldn’t lend him yours?” Alya teased.

“Alya,” Marinette exclaimed. “You know how much I love that umbrella,” Marinette scolded before laughing, but Alya knew the truth in her words. She really did love that umbrella that turned pink when it rained, leaving white polka dots.

“Okay, so wait, he even stayed the night?”

“Yeah, but he stayed in the spare room, Alya,” Marinette said warningly.

“Oh wow, that must’ve been painful,” Alya said, cringing and Marinette playfully punched her arm.

“He was… actually really nice about it. He liked my homemade quilt and my cat plushie,” Marinette’s cheeks turned pink and Alya grinned.

“So, then what happened?”

“We just spent yesterday talking. He didn’t leave until early evening, and it was just… nice,” Marinette sighed dreamily.

“Mari, you have to see him again,” Alya told her, grabbing her friend’s hands.

“Whoa, Alya, calm down. He left something at my place so I’m giving it back to him at lunch. Plus, he said he’d be back around on Wednesday,” Marinette blushed again and Alya squealed affectionately.

“This is so great! Oh, you and I could double date!”

“What? Me and Adrien?” his name came out a squeak. “And you and Nino? No, nope, not happening,” Marinette shook her head.

“What why?”

“Because you are the worst wing-woman ever and I bet with him around you’re even worse,” Marinette shook her head.

“I am not the worst wing-woman ever! I’ve been trying to get you to talk to him for months! Why do you think I’ve been trying to get you to the library all the damn time?”

“Wait, _that’s_ why?”

“Doi,” Alya replied. “Why else?”

“I dunno, I just figured since you were meeting Nino you wouldn’t be doing much studying is all.”

“Wow, so unless his name is said, you really don’t pay attention do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nino and Adrien have been like best friends since they met at open day two years ago,” Alya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as they heard the campus clock chime with fifteen minutes to get to class.

“What?” Marinette squeaked. Alya rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, promising to message her if the lecture was slow before taking off in the opposite direction to Marinette.

How did she not hear her best friend say that before? Two years they’ve known each other, which meant that for their whole first year last year, Nino and Alya had been trying to get Marinette to do extra studying in the library. She added up the timeline in her head and felt her face burn as she realised how thick she’d been.

Marinette looked at her phone which had beeped in her hand.

**Alya-: Get yo butt 2 class gurl. Stop freaking. Its all gd.**

Marinette rolled her eyes and began hurrying to her building, thankful it wasn’t too far. She wasn’t thankful when she saw that the elevators were out of order though.

Just her luck.

Marinette huffed as she took the stairs two at a time, trying to even her breathing as she did. Her lecture was only on the second floor and she was at the other end of the hall, and she hadn’t tripped or shown any clumsiness. She could do this.

Marinette slowed a speed a little, speed walking instead of sprinting like she wanted to. She heard the elevator ding ahead and saw a blonde and her red-haired BFF walk out, cackling like the witches they were. Marinette was enraged and picked up her pace, her feet sliding slightly on the floors that had been waxed on the weekend, the first of the month.

It was so hard for Marinette to pray and run and not slip over at the same time. Thankfully, the blonde turned into a class, with her friend following, allowing Marinette a straight, clean run.

And then she slipped. Marinette felt the pain in her face before she even hit the floor, throwing out her arms and trying to turn her head. She was inches from the floor when someone caught her by under her arms and pulled her up. The laughter behind her stopped and Marinette thanked the person profusely for helping her before turning and glaring at none other than Chloé Bourgeois and her devoted servant Sabrina. They just scowled at her and walked into their class.

“Are you alright Marinette?”

Marinette looked up at the person who had caught her.

“N-Nathanaél?”

“H-hey Mari, how have you been?” Marinette just blinked at the red haired boy. His hair was shorted than it had been in high-school, but he had kept his side bangs, even though they were shorter too. He had also shot up, taller than Marinette thought possible for a boy their age. He still had the same shy smile though, and the same kind eyes.

“I-I’ve been, well, clumsy,” Marinette laughed. “As usual. What, um what are you doing here?”

“I’ve got class. You’re in designing too, right?” he asked, gesturing for her to go into the room first.

“Y-yeah. Thanks, but what are you doing in designing, why not an art degree?” Marinette asked as she scanned her eyes over the class to see it empty of their professor and slumped into a chair in the middle row to the left, like she had done in high school.

“Well, there is more money in designing. Plus, I like doing graphics and stuff. I thought maybe I could look at some other things. I’m just in here for today. Gotta make my decisions before the paperwork gets sorted.” Nathanaél smiled.

“So, you’re back?” Marinette asked, looking at him whilst also keeping an eye on the door to the Professor’s office which would open any second.

“Yeah. Greece wasn’t for me,” he shrugged before tugging up the sleeves of his black and white striped cardigan.

“Well, it’s good to see you back,” Marinette smiled and Nathanaél’s face lit up. “I missed your friendly face around here.” She didn’t see the slight drop in Nathanaél’s face because their Professor walked in – Madame Bustier.

“ _Bonjour_ class. I hope you had a relaxing weekend because this week is going to be pretty gruelling. In order to prepare for this weekend’s annual Parisian Masquerade Ball, we are going to be looking at fashion from the Venetian period when these events were most prominent and I want you to be thinking and designing your own outfit for the ball, even if you aren’t going. For this assignment, as it’s only a week-long event, you do not have to make the practical, just the design and the artist’s statement attached.”

The professor turned on the projector and began her talk on the traditional masquerade balls, but Marinette was already off, her pink sketchbook in one hand, her pencil in the other, using the pictures as references and diving into a design.

 


	4. Duckling and a Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and Life skills for Adrien
> 
> Marinette is a graceful swan

Adrien closed his textbook and put his notebook away as Madame Mendeliev concluded their lesson, explaining that they would be performing experiments at the end of the week and should read up accordingly. Adrien left in the crowd, thankful that his classmates had gotten over his fame pretty quickly. Of course, he had refused to do anything relating his fame, including autographs and photos, and became a diligent student, earning Professor Mendeliev’s approval and the disinterest of the class.

He made his way to the music building and heard beats inside, so he followed the sound to see Nino finishing up his mix with his professor.

“Hey bro,” the boy smiled as he said goodbye to the professor.

“Hey,” Adrien replied, fist-bumping Nino like always.

“So, now that you and Marinette have met, will you have lunch with us now?” Nino asked as they exited the building and stood in the courtyard.

“That was never, ugh, you know what, okay, if it will get you off my back,” Adrien laughed and pulled out his phone messaging Gideon as per their new arrangement.  The two reached the study yard and spotted Alya leaning over Marinette’s shoulder, talking excitedly about something.

“What’s so exciting babe?” Nino asked as they got within earshot. Both girls turned around and Marinette’s face turned pink before she turned away and began snapping her book shut and practically shoving it into her bag.

“Oh Marinette’s new assignment is on the Parisian ball. She was just showing me some designs,” Alya smiled after kissing her boyfriend. “Hi Adrien, glad you could join us.”

“Thanks, hey Mari,” Adrien said with a small wave and the girl’s face went even redder and she barely looked up at him. He heard her squeak out a hello and then fall silent, fiddling with her bag.

“Oh, hey did you know Nathanaél’s back?” Alya asked Nino, the two sitting together opposite Marinette. Adrien tried to sit between the couple and the blushing girl, but when he got a bit too close, she shuffled away so fast he thought he’d hurt her.

“Nath’s back? Oh awesome! Adrien, you’ll like Nathanaél. He’s an artist right, but he is into practically everything! Dude can draw anything in any style too. Like, if you wanted like a picture of your cat drawn like 8-bit Super Mario, he can do it and it looks like it came from the game itself man. He’s so talented.”

“Oh wow,” Adrien replied. “How do you know him?”

“Oh right, I forget you’re not from our high school,” Alya smiled. “Well he used to be this super shy, short kid in class who spent all his time drawing and he had the biggest crush on Marinette,” Alya giggled and Marinette looked up at her, a horrified expression on her face.

“What? Is he that bad?” Adrien joked, seeing Marinette’s face. Her blue eyes met his and she shook her head a small smile on her lips.

“He’s lovely,” Marinette replied quietly. “He and his family moved to Greece a few years ago, he had to finish high school there and start university. He said he didn’t like it that much so he came back. Nino, you should see him, he’s so tall,” Marinette stood and stretched her arm up as high as it would go and strained on her tip toes. “Even taller than that,” she smiled as she sat back down.

Adrien didn’t want to mention that she had barely met his eyes when she spoke, and he was worried he had done something wrong. Maybe she really didn’t like him calling her Mari.

“Oh yeah, and guess how he comes back into her life,” Alya grinned at Nino. Adrien watched as Marinette began stuttering pleas for her friend to be quiet but the story was finished despite it. “She slipped on the floors and he caught her. It was like she fell for him,” Alya giggled but Adrien felt himself tense. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the bad pun, or maybe it was Marinette’s clumsiness worrying him.

“I only slipped because Chloé and Sabrina tricked me into thinking the elevators were out of order.”

“What?” Adrien asked.

“There were out of order signs on the elevators when I arrived so I had to run up the stairs and then when I got to the hall, they came out of the elevator laughing. And of course, I didn’t want to be late so I started running and I forgot they waxed the floors because it was the first of the month and I slipped and fell forward,” Marinette took a breath, “and Nathanaél managed to catch me before I hit the ground. See, I told you I’m clumsy,” she gave a small smile and Adrien smiled back.

“I believed you when I saw your first aid kit,” he teased and her cheeks went pink.

“What did you do this time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya asked, sounding like a mother.

“Me?” she squeaked. “It was his fault!” she pointed at Adrien and he laughed. “Don’t laugh!” she pleaded but he only managed to stifle his laugher to a snicker instead. Marinette didn’t seem angry though, just embarrassed.

Adrien sat quietly as Marinette pulled out some croissants, telling the story of her teapot as she went, he also saw Alya pull out a large bottle of drink and Nino scavenge a bag of chips from his bag.

“Dude, I didn’t know I was supposed to bring something,” Adrien whispered to Nino.

“It’s cool man. First one’s free,” he winked and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t tell her who you were when you went to her house?” Alya cried.

“She asked if she should know, I said probably not, but she made the assumption I was well-known.” Adrien shrugged innocently. “I just didn’t tell her my name,” he shrugged.

“Dude,” Nino shook his head as he laughed. “Always tell a girl your name, bro. It’s common curtesy – you owe her a teapot.”

“I know!” Adrien cried in defence.

“You are lucky I found your wallet though. Man, you gotta be more careful. That could have ended up on ebay or something – or worse.”

“Worse?” Alya echoed.

“Yeah, some creepy stalker fans room where they try to clone you using your fingerprints or something.” Nino laughed and Alya pushed him over.

“So you found his wallet?” Marinette asked as she held out her container for everyone to grab a pastry. Adrien hesitantly grabbed one but thanked her when she smiled with permission.

“Yeah, must’ve fallen out of his pocket. He’s too coddled, he doesn’t know the rules.”

“Rules? What rules?” Adrien asked, confused.

“You know, like, just everyday things you have to do not to die, or get lost,” Alya explained.

“Or lose things,” Marinette added with a smile. “Life Rules.”

“Wait, so you’re saying I don’t know these things?” he asked worriedly.

“It’s okay, dude. We got this. You hang out with us enough, you’ll be doing it on your own in no time. Until then, we got your back,” Nino told him as he took a bite of the pastry.

“I am so lucky we became friends Marinette, I don’t think I could live without this free food from the best bakery ever,” Alya grinned.

“You could still have it if we hadn’t met, but you’d be paying full price,” Marinette laughed. “I did tell this one how bad these are for you though and he looked like someone hit a puppy,” Marinette smiled at him and Adrien pulled mock offense.

“You lied to me, and well, you didn’t have to hit the puppy to prove your point,” he smirked as he took a drink that Alya handed him. Marinette gave a squeal of protest and then the conversation fell quiet.

It was an easy quiet between friends who spoke about whatever came into their thoughts when it did and didn’t judge each other. They laughed and teased and joked around and Adrien hadn’t felt so comfortable in all his life.

“Alright, I am going to the bathroom and then DJ boy here will walk me to class, okay? I’ll see you guys later,” Alya said with a smile as she dragged a protesting Nino away.

“Class will be starting soon. Do you want me to walk you there?” Adrien asked as he sat up and saw Marinette flicking through a pink sketch book, a pencil tucked behind her ear. “Mari?”

“Hm?” Marinette looked up and blushed. “S-Sorry, what?”

“Do you want me to walk you to class?”

“Oh no, Alya and I have dance class and we go togeth- where is she?”

“Didn’t you hear her?” Adrien chuckled. “She said Nino was walking her to class.”

“Oh that sneaky little… you don’t have to. I mean, I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Marinette began fiddling with the pages of her book.

“It’s no trouble. Madame Mendeliev is always late after lunch and I only have another hour here anyway before I have to go to fencing, then an audition and Chinese before dinner.” Adrien shrugged, reading off his phone schedule.

“Oh, um, if you want then,” Marinette smiled.

“Is that your design book?” Adrien asked and Marinette snapped it shut in her hands and nodded her head. “That’s cool. I’d love to see your designs sometime. I mean, my father is a fashion designer, you know?” he smiled.

“Um, maybe some time,” Marinette replied evasively. She stood and picked up her bag, putting her notebook in it before pausing and looking up at him. “I, um, brought this for you,” Marinette said, looking at her feet as she thrust the black plush cat at him.

“You remembered, thank you,” Adrien smiled, carefully putting it in his satchel like it was the most valuable thing in the world. The boy then turned and began walking towards the studios when Marinette cleared her throat behind him. He turned and saw his wallet lying on the ground at her feet.

“Oh man, Nino was right, I don’t know anything.”

“It’s okay. Here,” Marinette bent down to retrieve it. “Lesson one of outside life, every time you get up, even if you’re coming back, always check where you were sitting and under your chair... basically the immediate space around you, okay?” Marinette smiled as she handed his wallet to him.

“Thanks Marinette,” Adrien smiled.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mari,” Adrien waved and Marinette waved back not realising until after he was gone that she was still waving. What was wrong with her.

So he called her Mari. All her close friends called her that.

But that first time he used it, sure it had been in a text, but it sent butterflies through her entire body. She was glad she didn’t have to reply after that. She didn’t think she could. As it was it took her an hour to get the single text she had sent right.

Marinette went into the change area and began taking off her clothes, glad she realised it was easier to wear her leotard underneath her day clothes. As she pulled on her tights, Marinette heard the mayor’s daughter enter the room.

“So, Adrikins is supposed to be coming and of course, _I’m_ going to look like a princess so he will _have_ to fall in love with me and dance with me.” Marinette looked away, carefully buckling her dancing shoes as she supressed the urge to gag.

 “It’ll be like a fairy tale,” Sabrina cooed.

“And of course, because Adrien Agreste is royalty, and he will marry me, I’ll be royalty. And I’ll be a real princess and live in a castle and have everything I’ve ever wanted.” Chloé continued.

“Yeah, a home as cold as your heart,” Marinette muttered a little too loudly.

“Excuse you,” Marinette heard her curtain being tugged open and turned to see the sneering blonde in her face.

“Um, this is mine and Alya’s changing room, yours and Sabrina’s is the one over there," Marinette told her, trying not to let her shaking knees and hands show.

“You’re just jealous because your family only owns a tiny little bakery and my daddy owns the whole city. And one day, me and the love of my life will rule a country together and you will still be a sad little baker’s daughter,” Chloé snapped.

“Whoa, you better step back from my best friend or I will report you for harassment _and_ make a motion to remove your private parking space,” Alya stepped in, her red tipped hair pulled into a pony tail, looking like fire around her face.

Chloé scowled but moved away and went to her own corner with her servant trailing behind.

“You okay?” Alya asked as she put her bag in the locker beside Marinette’s and began buckling her shoes.

“I’m fine. She seems to think there is truth in the Agreste Family is Royalty rumour and was talking about how she’ll marry her _Adrikins_ ,” Marinette snarled.

“Whoa, calm down,” Alya chuckled. “Don’t hulk out on me. You’re fine, he’s not interested in her anyway.”

“I am not a hulk!” Marinette exclaimed. “I’m easily a Hawkeye,” she added, pretending to pull back a bow and arrow.

“Hawkeye?” Alya asked, raising her eyebrow as she locked their locker and they made their way to the floor to begin stretching.

“Well yeah, you’re Black Widow so I have to be Hawkeye. We’re a killer team,” Marinette grinned and the girls briefly bumped fists before beginning their stretches.

Marinette got to the floor and spread her legs, reaching out and bringing her body flat against her leg and then moving to the other whilst Alya started jogging and twisting her torso. In a few moments, both girls had warmed up and were chatting over their drink bottles when Madame Bustier entered.

“Alright, everybody pair-up, I have an announcement, you may not be aware of.” Marinette paired up with her regular partner, a boy named Sean who was the same height as Marinette before she put her dancing shoes on. It always made Marinette a little uncomfortable, but Sean had never dropped her in all their years dancing together, and he seemed to always know how to counter balance the height difference – which Marinette the class klutz greatly appreciated.

“Alright, so we will be going back to the Waltz today,” a few people groaned but Marinette wasn’t one of them. She knew Alya was though. Alya always had trouble with the anti-clockwise circles, but Marinette found she could gracefully spin like an ordinary girl.

“Now, now, we are going back to the Waltz because on Wednesday and Thursday we will be hosting campus wide classes for the Viennese Waltz; which you all know is traditionally performed at the Annual Parisian Masquerade ball.”

“But not _everyone_ will get to go, Madame. _Some_ people just don’t fit in with higher society.”

Neither Marinette, her partner, Alya or her dance partner needed to look up to know who the Mayor’s daughter was directing the comments at.

“It is a valuable skill to learn Miss Bourgeois. People may one day regret not taking advantage of all the kindness offered in their youth,” Madame Bustier replied with a hard tone. It took Marinette had not to snort, so she settled for a small smug smile instead, which Sean returned with a happy grin.

“The only catch is, you will all be paired with someone who does not regularly attend classes, so use today to perfect every little thing you stumble on, so Wednesday we can build on your skills!” The woman clicked her way over to the system in the corner of the room and pressed play.

The Waltz of the Flowers filled the room and everyone straightened their backs and got into position, listening to the ¾ time and waiting for Madame to count them in.

Immediately, the whole class began the box step, everyone falling in step as they began to twirl around the round the room. The professor followed the pairs, nodding approvingly, fixing elbow heights, correcting foot positions and encouraging appropriate posture.

“Okay, well done, now a lady’s underarm turn,” the professor called in time with the music and Marinette spun elegantly outward and came back around to Sean’s arms, just as she felt her ankle give out a little in her shoes.

“Careful Marinette,” Madame warned and Marinette nodded with a grateful look at Sean who just smiled back as they continued.

“And another Lady’s underarm turn… excellent.”

They continued dancing until they were instructed to break apart with progressive steps and fall into the balance step.

“Well done, now everyone facing the front and come into the face-to-face,” Madame Bustier instructed as she passed by Marinette and Sean again.

“Very nice you two.”

“Thank you Madame,” Marinette grinned as they continued.

Soon the class was back in a rotating box step, following steps as they were called out in no particular order – something Madame Bustier was known for doing when she felt her class had mastered the style.

“ _Bien joué!_ You have all done exceptionally well today! You may all leave now,” Madame Bustier added as she looked at her watch. “Except Marinette; I’d like to talk to you. Goodbye!”

Marinette’s stomach did flips as she heard Chloé begin to cackle but Alya rested her hand on Marinette’s shoulder and told her she would be waiting before Marinette walked over to the corner of the studio that the professor had sectioned off as a makeshift office.

“Marinette, you are doing so well! You really have come a long way this past year.”

“Thank you Madame,” Marinette ducked her head in modesty. “I’ve tried really hard to be, well, less clumsy.”

“You have become a beautiful swan when you dance, Marinette. It’s wonderful. Which is why I would like you to come in tomorrow. It will just be you and me and another student.”

“Wh-what?”

“I have a parent who has requested a private lesson for their son to prepare for the Parisian Ball and they want him to dance with the best.”

“Madame, I’m honoured, I just… I couldn’t do it. I’m so comfortable with Sean and I can’t guarantee I’ll be… a swan with this stranger. I may go back to my old ways. Madame, please, give it to someone who deserves it, someone who can do this.”

“You do deserve it, Marinette. And if it’s nerves you’re worried about, come early and we can arrange something. I promise I won’t let you become a duckling again,” she smiled fondly, resting her hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

Marinette took a deep breath. “I don’t know Madame…”

“Marinette, if you decide to do this, please be here by no later than eleven if we are to work out your shyness. If you do not show up, I will have to teach the boy myself.”

“What?”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, there is no one else I’d give this too. You have worked harder than anyone in my classes since you joined in high school. You’ve become a beautiful young woman and it is time you acknowledged that.”

They shared a moment of eye contact before Madame Bustier dismissed her, reminding her to be back by eleven tomorrow or not at all.

 


	5. Secrets of the Scarlet Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Miraculous Pairing  
> Chat Noir and Ladybug are born.

Mondays and Tuesdays were always dull for Adrien. He was always strictly scheduled practically from the minute he woke till the moment he had dinner and then he was alone until the next day. I really never left him time for a social life, and he never really minded.

Until now.

The day played through his head as he sat at his computer, idly clicking away on ebay, waiting for an item he had bid on to sell.

Sitting with Marinette, Alya and Nino at lunch today had sparked something in him. Something new. Something exciting.

Something akin to what he had felt at Marinette’s house the day before.

Vibrating on his desk made him jump slightly but he recovered and answered his phone swiftly.

“Good evening Nathalie.” Adrien replied, imaging the tall thin woman at the Agreste estate in Milan

“There has been a change to your schedule today that I am about to update on the planners. You will be required to attend a dance lesson at the university tomorrow at midday. Your father expects you to go and learn the Viennese Waltz.”

“Of course he does,” Adrien mumbled into his hand which was pressed against his face. “Alright. Is that everything?”

“Yes. Goodbye Adrien.”

Sometimes it was hard to believe that woman was even human, Adrien thought to himself. Adrien sighed and tossed his phone back onto the desk as Plagg climbed up on his lap and pawed at his thigh.

Adrien began scratching his cat as he continued to scroll through eBay and before he knew it, he was looking up all sorts of collectibles. It wasn’t until he scrolled past an antique tea set that he remembered his promise to Marinette.

Adrien began typing away, clicking window after window until he found what he was looking for – the antique teapot with the Chinese detailing. This one was slightly rarer than the one Marinette had, it had the original bamboo handle still attached and would cost him at least half of his savings, but he had made a promise to a friend, knowing the cost.

A few emails later and Adrien was pay-palling his money to a man in Italy who promise expressed shipping in the most protectively wrapped package possible. Adrien sighed internally when it was done, relief oozed from him but also a small nagging sensation for when his father saw that money missing. He only had six months until he was twenty-one, but he couldn’t hide such a hefty withdrawal for that long.

Adrien sighed and just shrugged it off, he would deal with it when the time came. For now, he had to organise himself for tomorrow. Adrien got up and collected his fencing under clothes, knowing the tights and shirt would work well enough for dance class, even if it was Ballroom and not ballet.

Adrien picked up his phone as a text vibrated and woke Plagg from his place between Adrien’s computer screens. The cat sleepily blinked at him before turning its head away.

**Nino-: dont 4gt to bring drinks 4 lunch 2moro. C U thn bro**

“Ah crap,” Adrien sighed.

**Can’t do tomorrow. Sorry man. Last minute schedule changes.**

**Nino-: tht sux. guess famous guys dont evn get a break**

**Guess not. I’ll be floating round though. Will see you then.**

Adrien sighed as he threw his phone onto his bed as he shuffled through his music on his computer.

If he told Nino what he was doing, he would _not_ hear the end of it. Ever. At least he could dance with the professor for an hour or two, brush up on his moves and then call it a day. All he knew he had to do was get his suit fitted for the weekend and Nathalie had probably scheduled that in ahead.

Adrien found an orchestral version of a song from an anime and clicked play, remembering the steps as he counted himself in. with a deep breath, he began the box step on his own, ensuring his footwork wasn’t sloppy from years of not practising.

He remembered how much his mother had loved to Waltz – the only reason he had taken an interest. He still had memories of dancing on his mother’s toes as they waltzed around the living room.

Adrien followed through the playlist as he tried to remember the steps of a basic waltz so he wouldn’t look ridiculous the next day – though without a partner, he was sure he looked even more ridiculous now.

With a groan he turned the music off and put his Jagged Stone album on, taking a shower like he had the night before climbing into bed, Plagg curling up behind his head on the pillow.

 

Adrien made his way to the studio he had said goodbye to Marinette at the day before. He had a half finished latte in his hand and his gym bag slung over his shoulder. He carefully pushed open the door and heard music playing, but knocked on the second door as he been instructed.

The music stopped and he heard hushed whispers before Madame Bustier greeted him.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” she smiled. “I’m afraid our assistant dancer is shy and so today you and she will be wearing one of these,” she handed him a simple black cloth mask that covered his eyes.

“Of course, is there somewhere I can change?” Adrien asked as he tied the mask behind his head and adjusted so he could see properly.

“Of course, right this way.” She led him to the half of the studio that had been separated and turned into changing rooms. “ _Rouge_ , our guest is here. He is getting changed. You have five minutes to prepare, _Noir_ ,” Madame Bustier told Adrien as she pointed to an empty change stall he could use.

It wasn’t until he stepped out a few minutes later, in proper dancing clothes that he felt a little awkward. The girl stood with her back to him, it was arched perfectly as she stretched, her dark hair in a bun atop her head and a red mask covering her eyes.

“ _Bonjour_ Scarlet Lady,” He said with a low bow. He remained facing down, feeling her eyes on him as he mentally kicked himself. Why had he done that? That was not like him at all.

“ _Bonjour, Noir_ ,” she responded as she watched him rise from his bow and begin stretching. She watched him carefully as he prepared himself, desperately trying not to show how uncomfortable he felt.

“Will you be attending the ball, m’lady?” he asked as he twisted his torso gently. The lady just narrowed her eyes and turned away, walking off to their professor who shook her head at whatever was said and clapped her hands.

“Positions please. I know you have both done the slow waltz so please begin,” Madame Bustier clicked a button with the remote in her hand and the Sleeping Beauty Waltz began to play. Adrien began leading in the box step, starting off small at first and then slowly beginning to add movement to their steps. 

Madame nodded in encouragement as he began leading her into lady’s underarm turns and face-to-face’s. It was strange to him. This Scarlet lady danced so well, but it was almost like he didn’t have to try to dance with her – they both just sort of, did.

“Lovely, Lovely.” Madame Bustier clapped her hands and turned the music off. “Now, I’m going to change to a faster song, it has around 180 beats per minute, so I just want simple box steps until you get the rhythm, then work on heading around the room before we start other steps.”

Adrien took a deep breath and gave a nervous smile at the lady in his arms who looked more confident than he felt. The music began, a melody he didn’t recognise, but he found the beat and tried to begin the box step. They moved together, but it felt awkward and Adrien could feel he wasn’t in time with the music. He let out a sigh.

“ _Noir_ , watch. With this waltz, it’s a slow one, then a quick two three. Look,” Madame Bustier lifted her long skirt to show her feet as she began. A slow first step, but then two quick steps which caused her ankles to cross. The next step then uncrossed her ankles followed by two more quick steps which had brought her to the other side of her students.

“You can do it,” the Scarlet Lady told him. She took a deep breath and met his eyes, and he almost lost himself in the deep blue of her irises.

“Ready? And, one, two-three, one, two-three. One, two-three, one, two-three.” Madame Bustier instructed Adrien as she stepped beside him and he managed to follow her, not quite as fast as he needed to, but he finally understood.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

 _Noir_ certainly could dance, Marinette was sure. Yet his silly arrogance with a bow calling her Scarlet lady changed her opinion, just a little, but at least he was focusing on the dance.

Dancing with him surprised Marinette, however. They moved together better than she thought possible, her body seemed to just respond to every step he took. She couldn’t believe that she felt like a better dancer in the short while with _Noir_ than she had with Sean.

“Much better, _Noir_. _Rouge_ , you are following very well, but don’t forget to arch your back, that’s it,” Madame Bustier said as Marinette hurried to correct her mistake. They were finally making progress and had been zipping around the room for at least fifteen minutes.

“I need a break,” Marinette managed to get out before they began another set of steps. Their professor just nodded and told them to take five before going off to her little office corner.

“Well, you certainly are something,” _Noir_ said as they picked up their drink bottles – Marinette glad she had bought a cheap plastic one on her way in today. She wasn’t sure if she wanted this guy to know who she was.

“Um, thank you. You’re pretty good yourself,” she replied in between gulps.

“Madame said you are shy?”

“Only when it comes to strangers,” she replied as she wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thank you for going along with it, at least.”

“You’re a talented dancer. I can’t imagine why you’d be shy.” He pressed and Marinette shook her head.

“I didn’t ask you too. And I don’t really see why I should apologise for being uncomfortable around some goofball.” Marinette practically threw her drink bottle at her bag and went back to the floor, staring at the mirror as she turned to study her posture.

“Goofball?” he repeated shocked as he followed her out.

“You bowed, when we met.”

“I thought it was polite,” he shrugged with a small smile. “I guess you could say I wasn’t really on the ball,” he added with a stupid open mouthed smile as he waited for a laugh. “Get it, ball, ballroom?”

“I get it. I don’t get you, dog boy.”

“Dog boy?” he scoffed. Now she’d offended him. “They are disgusting creatures!”

“Wow, you’re a cat person? That makes so much more sense,” Marinette rolled her eyes and began stepping in time to an imaginary beat, balancing with her arms out, watching her posture in the mirror as she tried to get it right.

“Hey, Scarlet lady, check _meow_ -t,” _Noir_ boy spun and slid himself into Marinette’s outstretched arms. She tried to push him away, but he had begun leading and her stupid body followed, the moves coming to her too easily.

“Much better _Rouge!_ ” Madame Bustier gasped as she came out to see the two moving together.

Marinette looked at her reflection as he kept moving her. She had been trying to pull away when the professor had come out and it had arched her back perfectly. Well, at least that was a positive.

“Hey, cat-boy, can we spin the other way, I’m feeling dizzy,” Marinette asked quietly and to her surprise he stopped.

“Are you okay, m’lady?” he asked, looking down at her. He was a bit taller than her in her shoes, and probably towered over her in her sneakers. Marinette pressed her hands to her head and squatted to put look at the ground.

“I _hate_ the Viennese Waltz,” she muttered to herself, even though she knew the words were lies.

“Madame, could we try to freestyle for a little?” _Noir_ asked.

“What?” Marinette and Madame Bustier asked at the same time.

“Seriously, hear me-”

“If you say _meow-t_ again I will leave,” Marinette warned. She was a little surprised at her slight hostility to the boy, but it didn’t bother her because he wasn’t bothered, and he didn’t know who she was. Also she felt quite dizzy which contributed to why she didn’t care either.

“-me out,” cat-boy grinned. “What if we combined parts of the slow with the Viennese Waltz?”

“You can play around in your own time. Some of us have to learn this for… our own reasons,” Marinette sighed as she stood up and pushed strands of hair from her face.

“Well,” Madame Bustier said, thoughtfully. “I wasn’t going to bring this up until I had seen everyone tomorrow but… I have two tickets to the Parisian Masquerade Ball for the best team of dancers who partake in these Viennese Waltz lessons. If you are willing, we can put together a routine and you two can perform it at the ball.”

Both students were silent. Marinette’s mind was racing. She could make her own dress and _wear_ it to a high class event and get noticed. Granted she would be wearing a mask, but she could get noticed nonetheless. She could see cat-boys mind racing as well.

“Wh-What would we do about outfits, and masks?” Marinette asked carefully.

“I have a design class,” Madame Bustier said, meaningfully meeting her eyes. “I’m sure I could arrange for the _best_ designs to be made for you both.” Marinette almost screamed in delight.

“What do you think, _Noir_?” Marinette asked, meeting his green eyes.

“Well, I-I um, I know some people who are going, so I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“And we’d be wearing masks, so we don’t have to worry about being seen,” Marinette added, trying to persuade him. “I’m sure you can have it as feline as you like?”

“Would you say I could have it as feline as I’m _feline_?”

Marinette groaned. “Are you always like this?”

“I think I’m fabulous,” he told her with a smile. They both watched Madame Bustier happily bound to her corner to prepare something, she assumed.

“Your poor friends,” Marinette sighed as they both collected their lunch, deciding now was as good a time as any to eat.

“Hey, don’t pity them, Scarlet lady. They are awesome,” _Noir_ protested.

“You know, I don’t really like Scarlet Lady.”

“Well, I don’t know your name.”

“That’s not how you go about getting it either,” Marinette replied as she sat on the floor and pulled her shoes off. She sighed in relief and laid back on the wood whilst she heard the boy sit beside her and rustle with some food packaging.

“Want some?”

Marinette lifted her head to see the boy offering a bag of dried banana chips. She reached out and took a small handful, nodding her head in thanks as she sat up and put one in her mouth.

“So what can I call you, m’lady?” he asked after a moment.

“M’lady?” Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Madame Bustier calls me _Rouge_.”

“Well yeah but that’s cause of your mask colour.”

“Well, I’m sure you prefer _Noir_ over Cat-boy,” she smiled.

“I actually don’t mind, but if you’re going to calling me anything, how about… _Chat Noir_?” he asked with a shrug and Marinette laughed.

“I suppose that’s fitting,” she smiled. “It is a unique combination.”

“Well, you’re also unique, what should I call you, since Scarlet lady is off the table?”

“Scarlet lady is only off the table because it sounds so bad, like the scarlet letter or something.” He chuckled at her response and ate another banana chip.

“Well, I’ll think of something,” he told her, mischief in his green eyes.

“I’m sure you will,” she told him, standing and getting another drink from her bottle before twisting her torso. “Come on, she’ll be out in a moment,” Marinette nodded to the office in the corner as she put her shoes back on. The boy nodded and got up, putting the rest of his food and drink bottle away before coming back to her.

“I guess I’m pretty lucky,” he grinned as they took their positions.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m lucky that I met you,” he grinned and Marinette rolled her eyes as he began their basic box step from earlier. “And I’m lucky you don’t step on my feet,” he added.

Marinette was tempted to do such a thing when Madame Bustier came out and smiled at them.

“Okay, I have made a few phone calls and it looks like you two will be performing a dance at the Parisian ball. I have a song choice, but you two are going to have to work extra hard for it. I’ll need to see you both Thursday and Friday afternoon to be ready for Saturday.”

“I’ll clear my schedule,” _Chat Noir_ grinned and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Alright, let’s speed up and start moving anti-clockwise. That’s it. Now _Chat_ let’s spin her,” Madame smiled and the boy practically beamed at his new name.

“You know, considering black cats are notoriously unlucky, m’lady,” the boy told Marinette as they followed the steps Madame instructed. “Maybe that means you’re extra lucky then?” he asked as he spun her out and brought her back in from the underarm turn.

“Funny, I didn’t know black cats talked so much,” Marinette muttered as they turned back to back, stepped in time and turned to face each other again.

“M’lday you wound me,” he whined and Marinette let a small smile escape her straight-faced façade. “Ah ha! But I am growing on you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not really a cat person,” she told him as they began to spin in a circle.

“The only things that don’t like cats are dogs and... well bugs probably,” he told her as they took a few progressive steps before beginning to spin the other way.

“What? Why bugs?”

“Oh, cats _love_ bugs. Well, they love catching them and then, I guess eating them,” he shrugged.

“Ew!” Marinette protested as they began their steps again and moved clockwise back around the room. _Chat Noir_ laughed as she arched away from him as they spun, earning praise from their instructor.

“Okay, well, we can call it a day now,” Madame Bustier exclaimed as they reached their original position in the room. “I’ll organise a routine for Thursday and I’ll be taking measurements for your costumes. Hopefully I will have your masks by Friday and you will only have to meet here on Saturday to collect your costumes.”

“Yes Madame,” Marinette nodded as she stepped away from the blonde boy.

“Have a good day, and practice when you can,” the professor dismissed and left the two alone.

“Welp, I guess I’ll see you Thursday,” Marinette said as she swapped her dance shoes for her black sneakers. She went to remove her mask and froze when she saw the boy looking at her, eye brows raised. She lowered her hands, leaving her face covered.

“Awww, well that would have been interesting, m’lady.”

“Well, I guess I’m just lucky you stare.”

“Lucky? Well Ladybug you may have to get used to that,” he winked.

“Ladybug?” Marinette raised her eyebrows. “You know what? I think I like that,” Marinette smiled as she walked out of the studio.

“See you Thursday kitty,” she waved as the door swung shut behind her.


	6. Planning and designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino gets awkward and Marinette get's bombarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I reset out my chapters because the way it was, I was at like almost 40; so I've basically combined two small chapters to make the new ones. Do not fret friends!  
> This just means you get double the dosage of what I already planned!

“See you Thursday kitty,” the girl smiled, her hand waving at him over her head as the door swung shut behind her.

Holy crap he was in love.

She was elegant as a swan when she danced, when she moved, and she was sassy and funny and passionate. Oh, she was the most amazing girl he had ever met.

He considered going after her, ripping his mask of and telling her what he thought of her, but the way she had hesitated with her mask. He realised how important it was to her. She must have been shy, especially before the lesson.

Adrien pulled off his mask and shoved it in his bag as he left the studio.

“What on earth is that goofy smile for, bro?” a familiar voice.

Adrien was so glad he had changed clothes whilst his head was in the clouds about that girl; the last thing he needed was for Nino to give him crap about dancing.

“N-nothing. How are you?”

“Not so good man,” Nino said with a sigh as they headed to the carpark. “Alya wants to take me to the ball on the weekend.”

“Wait, you didn’t ask her?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t wanna go, I mean it’ll just be a bunch of rich people being all snobby and rich, no offense,” he added and Adrien laughed.

“I have to go, you know. It’s in the family name and my dad is in Milan, so yeah. I mean, you guys should all come though. You, Alya, Marinette… if you were there it might actually be fun.” Adrien told him as they reached his car.

“You and Marinette seem to be getting pretty close,” Nino punched his friend’s shoulder affectionately before putting his bag in his car.

“Well, yeah, I mean, she’s really nice,” Adrien began but he was unsure how to finish. “Anyway, you should come on to the ball, take Alya and have a good time.”

“Dude, I don’t even know how to dance, I’m usually the one making the music, you know?”

“Isn’t the University putting on lessons for everyone?” Adrien asked, pretending like he wasn’t sure. He wondered if the mystery girl would be there.

“I am not going to that. At least, not alone,” Nino added, looking at his friend meaningfully.

“What?”

“Come with me?”

“I already know how to dance,” Adrien protested, but his mind was already there. He could watch, see who danced like his lady of luck. Maybe he could figure out who she was.

“Look, it’s important to Alya, but I am not embarrassing myself on my own. Please? I’ll owe you?”

“What’s on the table?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Free entry to my brother’s club for the next month?”

“People let me in for free anyway because of my name,” Adrien grinned. “How about free drinks for two months,” he countered.

“ _Two_ months?” Nino protested.

“Hey, I don’t go that often; I might only be able to use it a couple times. I just want to cover my bases.”

“You’re rich. You don’t need to cover your bases.”

“Fine,” Adrien turned with a small smirk on his face. “Have fun explaining to Alya,” he said as he began to walk away.

“Ugh okay! Man, you drive a hard bargain,” Nino sighed.

Adrien grinned and turned back around, making a mental note to tip extra next time he was there to make up for the free drinks.

“So what, do I just wear gym shorts, or?”

“Nah, you’ll need dress pants,” Adrien explained.

“For practise?”

“Well, yeah, it’s so you are comfortable when you dance. You can’t wear your tux pants either,” Adrien added and the other boy groaned.

“I don’t even _have_ a tuxedo! Maybe I can get Marinette to make me something,” he pondered. “Hey, Marinette!” Adrien looked up and saw the dark haired girl heading past them, fixing her pigtails as she walked. She turned and saw them before making her way over, head down as she reached them.

“H-hey Nino, A-Adrien. What’s u-up?” she stammered. Adrien wondered if she was okay as she seemed preoccupied.

“I need a favour,” Nino practically begged, grabbing both her hands with his. She blinked at him. “I need a totally not-embarrassing costume for the Masquerade ball of the weekend.”

“You’re going to the Parisian Ball?” Marinette blinked, seemingly unable to wrap her head around the concept.

“For Alya,” he told her, meeting her blue eyes with his brown ones.

“Um, well,” Marinette bit her bottom lip and Adrien saw her mind working. “I guess. I mean, our design class is designing costumes and I was going to make a dress for Alya, I guess I could make something for you too,” she replied slowly.

“What about you?” Adrien asked and Marinette looked at him like she had forgotten he was there.

“U-um, I’m not going,” Marinette replied a little too quickly. “I mean, if I’m making a dress and a tuxedo plus masks, but Saturday, I’ve got a lot to do. And even if I want to go, I couldn’t get a ticket. Chloé’s vendetta against me prevents me doing anything like that.”

“I could get you one?” Adrien smiled. “My family gets an invite every year, and it’s plus one, you could join me?”

Marinette blushed and took a moment before replying.

“That s-sound really n-nice, but I-I just spoke to Madame Bustier a-and she told me about these two dancers who also need costumes and I love to design and it’d be amazing to have anything I make worn at the ball, and the more I can design, the more chance I have, you know?” she finished quickly.

It was Adrien’s turn to take a moment as he processed. Marinette could be the one who designs _Chat Noir’s_ suit for the Masquerade Ball. That would mean the world to her, he was sure.

“It’s a shame you’re so busy, I’d love to have something made by you,” he smiled.

“You took my cat,” Marinette reminded him with a small smile.

“What cat?” Nino asked, looking between them.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just something I made years ago,” Marinette blushed, looking back at her friend. “I’ll try my best, okay? I’ll need to take your measurements tomorrow, thought okay?”

Nino nodded. “I’ll be going to the dance class tomorrow afternoon.” Marinette raised her eyebrows. “I just really want to make Alya happy, Mari.”

“She’ll be delighted,” Marinette told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “And you make her the happiest she’s ever been. You have nothing to worry about. She loves you, Nino.”

Nino’s face broke into the love-struck smile Adrien was sure he had on his face earlier and he couldn’t help but smile at his friend, but also feel a little wistful. Maybe one day he and his lady could be like that.

His phone beeped which caused him to realised they had begun talking colours for Nino’s costume.

**G: Fencing in 5. I’m here.**

Adrien sighed.

“I have to go, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Adrien smiled.

“Oh, okay. B-Bye Adrien,” Marinette gave him a small smile and he bumped fists with Nino.

“I’ll see you tomorrow in torture then, bro,” his friend told him.

“I have some spare pants you can use for the class. I’ll bring them,” Adrien said, his voice getting a little louder as he slowly walked backwards from them.

“Don’t forget your pair,” Nino called before Adrien turned around and waved.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Marinette sighed after saying goodbye to Nino and made her way back to her apartment, thankful she moved close to campus.

Her mind was racing over the last few hours still and she wasn’t sure why she had told Nino and Adrien she wasn’t going to the ball. She knew Alya would pester her and beg her to go, and Marinette would probably easily cave and agree, but part of her liked her new secret identity.

Marinette made her way up the stairs and to her front door, surprised to find her friend sitting against the door.

“Alya?”

“Okay, so I don’t know where you were today, probably holed up designing or whatever, but look what I caught!” Alya had bounded up and pushed the screen on her phone almost to Marinette’s nose. Marinette’s jaw dropped as she saw the moment Madame Bustier had announced she and Chat Noir would be dancing at the Masquerade Ball.

“Wh-wh-how did you get that?” Marinette blanched, looking down to fiddle in her bag for her keys. She couldn’t let Alya see the terror in her eyes.

“I was hanging around campus, looking for stories and I found one! I wonder who they are. She must be someone in our class, I mean, she moves so well. She’s even better than you!”

Marinette looked at her friend, one eyebrow raised as she unlocked her front door.

“Well, you’re graceful and all, but you just, sometimes, you lose it,” Alya shrugged and Marinette bit her tongue so she didn’t tell Alya the truth. The two went inside, duping their bags on the coffee table, and Marinette tickled Tikki as Alya pulled the iced tea from the fridge.

“So you didn’t see who they were then? You didn’t hang around?” Marinette asked as she focused on her feathered friend.

“Well, I thought about it, and I mean, who knows how long they’ve been dancing together – they move so well – but if they’re gonna dance at the Masquerade Ball, I think it’d be cooler to expose them there,” Alya explained as she poured two glasses of tea and put the bottle away.

“Why would you expose them?” Marinette asked, her voice slightly high. She took a glass and quickly took a sip to cover any suspicion.

“That’s what good journalists do, girl! We find a story and expose the truth!”

“They were wearing masks Alya, what if they don’t even know who each other is?”

“Wouldn’t that be juicy!” Alya exclaimed, putting her glass down and scurrying to her bag to pull out a notepad, jotting down as she spoke. “Two masked lovers, not knowing each other’s identity.”

“Lovers?” Marinette asked. “They didn’t seem like that in the video.”

“Oh but Mari, in person, you can _see_ their connection. They just… work, you know? Like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Alya,” Marinette chided.

“I know they died, but I just meant that they are meant to be.”

“What if she’s Rosaline though?”

“Then she survives,” Alya grinned. “But you’ve got to believe me. When they move, it’s beautiful.”

Marinette just shook her head and put some music on to fill the room before going to her spare room and wheeling out a travel bag and setting it flat in front of her lounge chair.

“Oh, speaking on beautiful, can I see what dress you’ve designed for me?” Alya asked, moving forward like an excited child as Marinette unzipped the bag to reveal an array different fabrics. Marinette rolled her eyes but gestured to her bag which was tackled a moment later by her friend.

“Oh Mari, this is gorgeous!” the girl with glasses gasped as she studied the violet drawing.

“Well, I thought it’d match your online handle, Lady Wi-Fi,” Marinette smiled as she pulled the violet fabric from the bag and kicked it shut. “You know what to do,” Marinette instructed as she collected her measuring tape, notepad and pencil. She slid the pencil over her ear and turned to see Alya standing on the small stool that was kept under the coffee table. Alya had taken off her shoes and jacket and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before standing straight.

Marinette ran the measuring tape from Alya’s shoulder to the stool before muttering the numbers and then measuring from shoulder to shoulder. She continued with the measurements and then scribbled them down in a notepad afterwards as her friend sat on the couch.

“So what about you?” Alya asked as she flipped through the sketch book. “What? Where are your other designs?” Alya cried as she flipped through the remainder of blank pages.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, fiddling with the measuring tape and notebook in her hands.

“Usually you have piles of designs, but you only have one dress and one tuxedo.” Alya narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“What?” Marinette asked. “I only have a few days until the ball, there is no way I can do more than that.” Marinette felt like her tongue was swelling as she lied to her best friend; she knew Alya could see right through her.

“You are so hiding something from me, what is it?” Alya exclaimed, tossing the book to the couch beside her.

Marinette swallowed as her best friend eyed her down. Her mind scrambled for a reason. She could tell Alya about Nino’s request, but he wanted to surprise her…She could tell Alya about Madame Bustier’s design contest for the mystery dancers, but Alya might not let it go… Marinette looked down at her iced tea and finished her glass. When she looked up, Alya was right in front of her, causing her to let out a yip.

“Girl, you know you can’t keep secrets from me,” Alya said, her hazel eyes blazing. “Spill.”

“Madame Bustier found me this afternoon and told me there would be a design competition for the mystery dancers costumes and she thinks I have what it takes to make the best costumes and I didn’t want to tell you until I came up with a design and won because otherwise there would be so much pressure-” Marinette took a breath and her friend jumped in.

“Mari, Mari, okay girl. Chill out,” Alya put her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “I know how amazing you are, you got this,” Alya smiled. Marinette took a deep breath and felt her lungs relax and heart beat slow back down. “This is fantastic!” Alya suddenly shrieked and Marinette jumped, sending the fabric, measuring tape and notebook to the floor. Tikki shrieked in response but Alya just did a little dance around the coffee table. “If you make the costumes, we’ll get their measurements and then we can look at who has the same body type! Oh and then they’ll wear your designs to the ball! Mari, your designs will be worn to a high class event! This is amazing!”

“Gee, thanks Alya, totally no pressure. I’m so not freaking out.” Marinette sighed as she coiled her measuring tape and folded the violet fabric.

“Seriously, Marinette this is amazing. You’ve got to get designing!”

“Seriously, Alya, if you want to go, I have got to get to making your dress.” Alya pouted but Marinette shook her head. She would not let her best friend guilt her into something she was already planning on doing.

“Fine,” Alya sighed.

“Look, there is still time for me to hit the fabric shop. Do you want to come and see what I’m planning or not?” Marinette asked after collecting her handbag and putting her hand on her hip facing her friend.

It took only a few seconds for Alya’s pout to become a wicked smile, before she practically launched herself to the front door, her bag pulled behind her.

“I’ll see you later Tikki,” Marinette called as she locked the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hopefully this new chapter system works better.  
> I hope you enjoy!   
> Please don't forget to leave comments.   
> I'd like to know what you all are thinking.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya tricks Adrien and Nino learns to move

Wednesday morning always brought Adrien a small sense of relief. Wednesday’s he had his Uni classes and then he had a chunk of free time to do whatever he liked. He had always been appreciative of Nathalie and he ability to always magically schedule him one afternoon off. Even if it was in the middle of the week.

Adrien was thinking about visiting Marinette’s family bakery in town, to be able to taste the treats fresh from the oven, he could feel his mouth water as he thought about it. Adrien asked Gideon to drop him off at the shops by campus so he could pick up some food to share for lunch with his friends.

Adrien wandered the aisles, unsure of what the girls would like.

“Hey Adrien,” a voice called, and he turned to see Nino’s girlfriend smiling at him.

“Alya, hey. How are you?”

“I’m tired,” Alya grinned. “I was at Marinette’s last night.”

“What did you guys stay up talking or something?” he smiled.

“No, that girl, when she gets designing, she doesn’t stop. She’s halfway through my dress for the Ball. She went to bed after me.”

“Is she here?” Adrien asked, finding himself leaning forward and craning his neck around the aisles.

“No, she fell back asleep when I left,” Alya chuckled. Adrien felt his shoulders slump a little but kept a smile on his face. “Actually, can you call her and wake her? Oh and ask her to bring my phone, I left it at her house this morning when I ducked home to change.”

“Um, yeah sure,” Adrien replied, feeling his heart beat a little faster as he pressed call. He had never called Marinette before, and he hated to wake her, especially as he remembered how she looked when he saw her sleeping the other day.

“H-Hello?” Marinette yawned into the phone.

“Hey, Mari, it’s Adrien. Alya asked me to call you to make sure you were up.”

“Adrien?” her voice broke. “Alya asked you call? – I’m going to kill her,” Marinette mumbled and Adrien laughed.

“She said she left her phone at your house this morning,” Adrien explained but it was Marinette’s turn to laugh.

“That thing is always attached to her. She probably just wanted to shock me awake by having you call,” Marinette yawned again. Adrien looked to where Alya had been standing and noticed she was gone.

“What?” Adrien asked.

“She even sleeps with it in her hand, I bet she’s hiding right now on her phone.” Adrien began walking through the aisles, looking for the sneaky reporter. “Look, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch probably. Bye Adrien.”

“Bye Marinette,” Adrien replied as he hit the end call button and put his phone in his pocket. He then searched the aisles, finding Alya looking deep in thought over packets of lollies.

“So I woke Marinette,” Adrien began, shoving his hands in his pockets. He saw Alya’s shoulders shake as she tried not to laugh. “She said something interesting,” he added, reaching out to take a packet from Alya’s hands.

“What was that?” the girl replied and Adrien could hear her try to keep a straight face.

“That you never let go of this thing,” Adrien said as he pulled the other packet from Alya’s hand to reveal her phone flat in her palm underneath. He raised an eyebrow at her as she turned, a sheepish look on her face.

“You are devious, I’ll give you that,” he told her as he put one of the packets back and picked up another. “I’m sure you could charm whatever information you want from whomever you choose. It’s a good trait for a journalist. All you need is a scoop.”

“Oh Adrien, I have a scoop,” Alya grinned. Adrien looked at her curiously as she made her way to fridges and pulled out a two litre bottle of iced tea.

“What is it?”

“Well, as a good journalist, I shouldn’t brag until I have all the information,” Alya told him as they reached the checkout. Alya paid for the drink and Adrien paid for the snacks, figuring he could eat some of them for energy when he went to the dance lesson after class.

They left together and Alya practically pounced when they were in a quiet place.

“You have to swear to secrecy. The only other person I’ve shown in Marinette and I’ll show Nino but that’s it, okay?” Alya whispered and Adrien nodded as she tapped away on her smart phone. “Look,” Alya held up a video and Adrien felt his heart beat faster when he saw Madame Bustier announce the dance between him and his lady at the Parisian Ball.

“What? Secret dancers?” Adrien recovered quickly. “As if,” he laughed and Alya frowned.

“Well why else would they wear masks?” Alya countered. “I mean, I think they know each other, I saw them dancing and they moved so well. But I think the masks are only for the ball, and they are getting used to dancing with them.”

Adrien listened quietly as Alya continued, giving responses when necessary but glad when Alya saw Nino and changed her conversation target. Adrien slid the spare pants he had brought for Nino into his friend’s bag and his friend gave him a partial nod to indicate thanks.

“Oh hey Marinette!” Nino called when he saw the dark haired girl meet them, her pigtails bouncing slightly with her steps. Adrien smiled at her and she looked away, focusing on her best friend with a look that could kill. Nino and Adrien moved off to the side and Marinette pulled Alya away for a whisper shouting.

“What’s that about?” Nino asked.

“Alya tricked me into calling Marinette to wake her,” Adrien replied. “I felt bad, until Marinette told me how Alya conned me.”

“Pretended she forgot her phone?”

“Yeah, she’s done that before?”

“Only when she’s being devious,” Nino sighed.

“What’s up?”

“I really hope I don’t embarrass her this afternoon,” Nino sighed and Adrien put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We could go in early and I could run you through the basics?”

“That’d be good, bro.”

“Oh crap!” The boys returned their attention to the girl with ombre hair. “Mari, I can’t make dance class today!”

“What? Why?” Marinette asked.

“Journalism class, they need us all day. You’ll have to take notes for me, okay?”

“Oh please, I can teach you how to Viennese Waltz anytime,” Marinette smiled.

“You can Viennese Waltz?” Adrien asked, surprised. Marinette nodded, a blush on her cheeks. “That’s difficult to do. I’m impressed.” Marinette’s faced flushed darker.

“Oh it’s nothing. I’ve been ballroom dancing since high school,” she mumbled as she turned back to Alya.

“This girl has got some moves. In fact, you can’t even tell how clumsy she is when she dances,” Alya exclaimed as her phone beeped. “Oh, that’s ten minutes to class,” Alya nodded as she silenced the alarm.

“Come on babe, I’ll walk you,” Nino smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Adrien could tell Nino was a little happier at Alya’s announcement. He would be able to practise today without embarrassing himself in front of Alya.

Adrien smiled and went to offer to walk Marinette to class but she had scurried off already, leaving Adrien to wonder just what was up with that girl.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette sighed as she changed into her dance clothes and put on her shoes that afternoon. It was strange, knowing Alya wouldn’t be in, but she always put her Journalism first and Alya only joined to give herself skills for events like the Parisian Ball.

Marinette then left her change room and began her stretches in a corner of the studio, ignoring everyone as best as she could. She could feel butterflies in her stomach as she wondered who she would be dancing with, and if one of the boys who turned up today was _Chat_ _Noir_.

“ _Adrikins_!”

Marinette turned to see the blonde girl practically attack the blonde boy and attach herself to him like a leech. Marinette forced herself not to scowl as her attention focused on the awkward boy with a red cap and glasses.

“Hey Nino,” Marinette smiled as she carefully avoided Adrien and Chloé. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to not embarrass Alya at the Ball,” he shrugged and Marinette smiled.

“She’ll be delighted,” Marinette smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder and leading him to the change rooms. She waited patiently outside and once he hand changed, she asked him to take off his cap.

“What? Why?”

“Madame Bustier will not be pleased if you wear a cap inside, let alone to a dance class,” Marinette chuckled. “Come on, I can show you some basic steps while we wait?” she offered her hand and he nodded with a grateful smile.

“Okay, so you have to lead, but we can go slow so you can get the basics. Step forward with your left foot as I step back with my right,” Marinette instructed. “Then, with your right foot, bring it forward and then to the right. Then bring your left to your right. Okay?”

“Alright,” Nino mumbled as he watched their steps carefully. Marinette instructed him in the rest of the box step, and within minutes he was moving pretty easily in a square with Marinette. He still looked at his feet the whole time, but he was getting the hang of it really easily.

“That’s the basics for a Waltz, Nino, you got it,” she grinned.

“Hey, looks like you don’t have two left feet after all, man,” Adrien grinned as he approached them. Marinette stepped away from Nino and bent down, pretending to fiddle with the buckle on her shoe.

“It’s all about the teacher,” Nino replied. Marinette stood as she heard the clicking of familiar heels enter the studio.

“ _Bonjour_ everyone! Pair up. Today we will be learning the basic Viennese Waltz before we begin the traditional dance the attendees of the annual Parisian Masquerade Ball partake in.”

“Mari, please?” Nino looked at her, eyes wide and she laughed.

“Sure thing.” Marinette replied, trying really hard not to notice Adrien’s reaction to her picking the boy with glasses. It didn’t matter though, he was torn away from Marinette and Nino in seconds by a blonde tornado.

Marinette lead Nino to a space towards the back of the room, so they could still see Madame Bustier, but were less in view of the rest of students so Nino didn’t have to move as fast. Madame Bustier just nodded when she met Marinette’s eyes, trusting her to teach her partner everything he needed to know.

As Madame Bustier instructed the class in the basics of the Viennese Waltz, Marinette taught Nino at a slower pace, repeating steps that he wasn’t sure of and teaching him how to lead. By the time Madame call a water break, Nino was almost as good as the other class members – he had even stopped watching his steps and didn’t step on Marinette’s toes anymore.

“Marinette, Nino, you have made wonderful progress today,” Madame Bustier told them as they drank from their bottles. “Nino, you have real potential. It’d be lovely to have another young man in our class, wouldn’t it Marinette?” Nino almost choked on his water.

 “I think that would be up to Alya, Madame,” Marinette smiled.

“Well, we are about to begin the routine, so choose your partners carefully,” Madame Bustier told them with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before making her way to the front of the room. Nino and Marinette looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and putting their bottles away.

“Everybody pair up and form a large circle around the room,” the instructor explained.

Marinette and Nino stood together, ready to get into position and Adrien came to stand beside them with a friendly smile. Marinette looked away when the Mayor’s daughter slid up and wrapped her arms around Adrien. Nino met Marinette’s eyes and nodded in agreement.

“Okay, now, once you have your partner and have led her to the position on the floor, the gentlemen bow to the ladies, and the ladies curtsey in return, and then we come into position,” Madame Bustier explained.

Marinette followed the instructions, trying not to laugh as Nino made silly faces as he bowed and she curtseyed.

“And now, waltz two paces in an anti-clockwise motion, and then tilt your bodies to the outside of the circle, well done. Then again, fantastic. Now step out,” Marinette followed the instructions easily, nodding as Nino performed each move to reassure him he was doing well. Marinette then half turned back into him, so her arms were crossed over her, before Nino spun her out as instructed.

“And now Ladies, spin anti-clockwise, and gentle, welcome your new dance partner with open arms, before turning to position again,” Madame Bustier grinned in delight as the class changed partners.

Marinette heard Chloé scoff and then realised she was in Adrien’s arms. Marinette tried not to blush, to focus on the steps and turns, but she made one step wrong and slid, almost falling to the floor. She heard some of the class gasp and heard a few voices ask if she was alright, but Madame Bustier calmed them quickly.

“Up you get Miss Dupain-Cheng. You can do this, just remember to count,” the instructor explained and Marinette nodded, trying her best not to meet Adrien’s concerned eyes as the class resumed their steps.

“And one more spin, well done class. Now the next step is to repeat what we’ve just done in a clockwise direction, but please go back to your original partners so we can start again with the music, okay?”

Marinette felt daggers being glared into her back as she returned to Nino who asked if she was okay.

“I-I’m fine. I don’t know, guess I got a little ahead of myself?” she gave a small smile at Nino and then took a step back from him as the music began.

They bowed and curtseyed before taking position and this time Marinette counted the steps in her head and prepared for the partner change. She had to be prepared to block out the fact that it was Adrien Agreste dancing with her. Maybe she could pretend it was Sean.

When she spun towards the blonde haired boy, she felt something interrupt her footwork and she fell to the floor.

“Marinette!” She knew it was Adrien who called out her name, but the first person who rushed to her was her original dancing partner.

“Mari, you okay?” Sean asked and Marinette nodded, inspecting her ankles to make sure they didn’t hurt. “How dare you!?” Sean hissed as he looked at the blonde witch who was the obvious culprit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. She’s just clumsy,” Chloé cried. “I’m just lucky she didn’t take me with her! My father, _the Mayor_ , is throwing this ball and I need to be able to dance, I can’t sprain my ankle, or worse! Father would have to cancel the Ball, and no one wants that,” the girl sneered, looking down at the dark haired girl with pigtails.

“Chloé, come on, why are you so rude?” Adrien interjected, offering his hand to help Marinette up, but Sean pushed it away and helped Marinette up himself.

“Sean, I’m fine, really,” she told him softly; and she was. Her ankles were fine, her feet throbbed a little from her dancing shoes like normal, and her lower back ached from the fall but she was functional, she could dance.

“Marinette, you should rest for a few minutes, watch the class,” Madame Bustier instructed. “One of you three boys should sit with her, but only one,” the instructor warned.

“No, I’m fine. You guys dance. I’ll get some water, stretch, I’ll be okay,” Marinette told them but they weren’t buying it.

“Mari, you need to sit and someone needs to stay with you so you don’t pass out or anything,” Sean explained worriedly.

“I can do it,” Adrien said and Marinette felt Sean’s arms tense protectively around her. “I know the moves of the dance, my father has had me memorise them since I was a kid, I’m sure I can pick up the movements as I watch,” he added.

“Sean, it’s fine,” Marinette told him.

“Yeah, my boy Adrien is a great dancer and he’s a really good friend,” Nino added. “I need to stay and learn this, sorry Mari.”

“I understand. You’re doing this for Alya and Sean, you have to teach Rose, you know how much she loves to dance. Besides, Adrien was going to be my partner anyway so he may as well sit with me,” Marinette added, trying not to clench her teeth.

“No! Adrien is _my_ partner!” Chloé shrieked and Madame Bustier shushed her, causing her to pout silently as Adrien helped Marinette to her change room.

They heard the music begin again and Marinette laid back carefully on the floor.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Adrien asked as he passed Marinette her drink bottle.

“Yeah, just impact pain. I’ll be fine in a bit,” Marinette explained. Adrien got up and disappeared for a moment before returning with his drink bottle and holding out an open packet of gummy worms.

Marinette reached out, feeling a sense of Deja-vu from the day before with _Chat Noir_.

“Don’t let Madame catch us,” Marinette explained as she bit one end the tugged it until it snapped. “She is against sugar and any delicious goodness. She says it distracts us from the art of dance,” Marinette smiled as she watched Adrien eat one pink coloured half of his gummy worm and the same pink coloured half of another and then stuck the two remaining green halves together.

“Yeah well, she’d fit in with my father, Nathalie and every photographer’s dieticians ever.”

“Oh right, super model diet,” Marinette nodded, looking at her stomach as she lay flat against the floor.

“Oh quick, she’s coming to check, hide the packet,” Marinette waved her hand frantically as she heard Madame Bustier’s shoes click towards them. She swallowed the last bit of her gummy worm and washed it down with water before lying back down and closing her eyes. She felt Madame Bustier’s eyes on them for a moment before she returned to the class. Marinette opened one eye and saw Adrien pull a face before they both began stifling giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with writing progress so have another chapter! <3  
> Also, I found a video that inspired the dance routine, so I will link that later on :)


	8. Natural Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a curious kitten and they all travel to the Bakery!

Adrien liked seeing Marinette in one of her natural environments. He was sure the place she was most comfortable would be her parent’s bakery, another would be wherever she liked to design and the dance class was another. Alya was right, Marinette had some moves.

She had Nino dancing like he had been doing it for more than a day and his confidence was already sky rocketing. Adrien was impressed with the way she had taught Nino, she was patient and kind, and helped him understand how to move with the music and understand the beat of the genre.

He was annoyed at Chloé for tripping Marinette, but he was glad he got a chance to sit with her. She was different in the studio. She didn’t blush or stammer like she usually did around him, instead he saw the same girl he had met on Saturday before she found out who he was. Maybe that’s why she was so uncomfortable around him.

“Sorry about Chloé,” Adrien sighed after a moment. They had shifted so they could watch the class follow the rest of the dance and were resting their backs on the wall, trying to subtly eat gummy worms without being caught.

“Don’t be, Adrien. I told you she and I don’t get along and I meant it,” Marinette shrugged and Adrien saw something in her eyes. Something sad.

“Why? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Well that’s the thing,” Marinette sighed. “I don’t know. She’s just always disliked me. All through high school and even now. I don’t know if I did anything or what, but she just hates me.”

“Oh,” Adrien was all he could say.

“It’s okay. I’ve accepted it, you know? You can’t be friends with everyone. It used to be worse, I mean, I used to just take it and never stood up for myself. When I met Alya, she told me ‘All that is needed for the triumph of evil, is for good people to do nothing’ and I don’t know, I just realised she was right. I stood up to her, and just like that, it didn’t bother me anymore.” Marinette stared out at the class as they twirled and stepped perfectly to the music.

“The triumph of evil?” Adrien repeated with a small smile.

“Oh Alya used to be big on superheroes. I got dragged to every Marvel and DC movie released until she and Nino started dating. Then it was his turn,” she smiled and met his eyes.

“Mari-” Adrien began but was cut off by a shrill " _Adrikins!_ ”

Chloé made her way over to them in the middle of the dance but Madame Bustier just shot a glare and continued instructing the class.

“ _Adrikins_ , I need a competent partner, Kim can’t lift me right and keeps messing up steps,” she complained, pulling Adrien’s hand. He saw the tall jock standing to the side of the group and looking kind of clueless.

“We should get back,” Marinette nodded, picking up their drink bottles and hiding the gummy worms from the others. “I’ll put this back, you go dance with her,” Marinette told him before walking off.

Adrien felt his lips tug into a frown, but was quick to shake it off so he didn’t offend his childhood friend. He stood and let her lead him to the dance floor, watching as Marinette returned and joined Kim beside them, falling into step with the rest of the class.

It was hard to concentrate with Chloé gripping him tightly and practically pushing her body into his, but it was also hard to concentrate when all he wanted to do was watch Marinette. He could see her move elegantly to the music and the way she smiled a little when she was lifted. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he was envious of Kim, wishing things could go back to before.

“And that’s all for today. Well done class! I’d like to see you all tomorrow afternoon,” Madame Bustier announced with a clap of her hands. She looked like she wanted to say something else but instead turned and started talking to students who had approached her.

Adrien let go of Chloé as if she had electrocuted him and made his way to change with Nino.

“You okay?” Nino asked after they had changed. Adrien hadn’t said a word and he knew he probably had a look on his face that said something.

“Yeah, sorry. I was, um, wondering about those masked dancers Alya showed me this morning,” he lied quickly. However, mentioning it reminded him that he had been too distracted to look for his lady. He felt like slapping himself.

“Oh hey, yeah! I wonder who they could be. Do you think they were here?”

“Maybe,” Adrien replied as they left the studio.

“Adrien? _Nino_?” Alya’s voice shocked them. “What are you two doing here?”

Nino would have turned white if he could have. Adrien stepped in quickly.

“We were just watching. Nino thought maybe we could try to guess who the masked dancers were based on the dancers here.” He heard Nino released a breath beside him.

“Oh, did you see anyone?” Alya asked excitedly.

“None that caught our eye. But man, Marinette is smooth on that dance floor,” Nino told her, subtly bumping fists with Adrien. Adrien smiled, remembering when Nino had told him about the Bro Code a year ago – ‘Rule four: If your Bro has a secret, cover for him at all costs’.

“I know, I really kind of hate her, but she has been dancing longer. You know she took Ballet when she was a kid?” Alya added as they moved out of the doorway of the studio where students were leaving.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t very good though,” Alya laughed. “One sleepover her parents brought the tapes out. She was cute, but she was very clumsy.”

“So nothing’s changed?” Nino smiled.

“Hey Alya,” the girl in question came out and hugged her friend.

“Hey, I hope it wasn’t too bad?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” she shrugged and Adrien felt himself frown again.

“Chloé was just being herself,” he explained when it was clear Marinette wouldn’t. The dark haired girl looked at him in shock.

“What did she do this time?” Alya asked, sounding like a mother.

“It’s nothing, Alya, I just tripped, I’m fine.”

“You mean, _she_ tripped you,” Alya shook her head. “That girl is toxic.”

“She is also Adrien’s childhood friend,” Marinette said meaningfully and Adrien saw Alya blink in shock before stumbling and trying to backtrack.

“No, it’s fine,” he told them. “It’s who she is. She used to tell me stories about how popular and adored she was, but I had my doubts. Seeing her in University just confirmed them,” he shrugged.

They were all silent for a moment and they rush of students leaving had ebbed.

“Hey, you guys busy this afternoon?” Adrien asked suddenly, remembering his original plans for the afternoon.

“Nope,” Alya and Nino replied but Marinette seemed hesitant.

“Marinette?”

“I really should get home and do some designing,” she told them, looking at her feet.

“Well, it’s just, I remembered what you said on the weekend about your parent’s bakery, and I wanted to go visit this afternoon. Would you join us?” he asked politely and he saw her blush.

“Oh, um,” she stumbled.

“Hey, didn’t you say you needed to head over anyway to pick up some of your design stuff?” Alya added, looking at Marinette in a way that held a message Adrien couldn’t decipher.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I did,” Marinette said after a moment.

“Oh great, I’ll call Gideon,” Adrien smiled as he pulled out his phone and asked for his bodyguard to pick them up.

When the sleek black car pulled up, Adrien sat in the front seat, letting his friends climb in the back. He and Gideon made small talk quietly in the front as his friends joked and laughed in the back.

“It’s good to see you with friends, Adrien,” Gideon said as they headed towards the bakery.

“Thanks, I just wish my father understood.”

“He is protective, Adrien, and with your status, who can blame him.”

They pulled up against the curb and climbed out, Adrien promising to message Gideon for pickup when they were ready. After saying goodbye, Adrien fell into step behind his three friends as they began reminiscing about old times.

“Oh, remember when the carousel was still at the park?” Alya sighed wistfully.

“Oh, I remember that,” Adrien said quickly, happy he could input something. “I did a photo shoot there once.”

“We know,” Alya giggled and Marinette blushed.

“What?” Nino asked.

“Marinette and I were baby-sitting that day. She was so nervous, I had to be with her, but everything turned out okay,” Alya grinned, winking at Marinette – a signal that confused Adrien even more.

“So why the park?” Adrien asked.

“It’s right beside Marinette’s house,” Nino answered for them as they reached the entrance to the park and pointed to the bakery beside it.

“Wait, _that’s_ your family’s bakery?” Adrien gasped.

“Um, yeah, why?” Marinette asked shyly.

“I’ve been past here a hundred times and it’s always smelt so good! You weren’t lying when you said best in Paris, were you?” he asked with a grin. Marinette just blushed and the four of them made their way to the bakery.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette pushed open the bakery door and was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of bread and butter with hints of vanilla and cinnamon.

“Marinette!” she heard her mother call from the register, ignoring the customer she was about to serve.

“Hello _maman,_ ” the girl smiled back, stepping behind the counter to hug her mother before putting her bag down and tying her pink apron around her waist. “You remember Alya and Nino,” she gestured to her friends. “And that’s Adrien. We’ve been hanging out at University. I’ll be back in a minute guys,” she smiled as she made her way to the back of the bakery, hearing her father whistling to himself as he kneaded bread.

She whistled a response as she leant against the doorframe and her father looked up in delight before abandoning the bread and crushing her in a hug, covering her in flour.

“Mari, how are you, my dear?”

“I’m well, _papa_ , how are you?” she grinned as he set her down.

“I’m much better now. What’s the occasion?”

“I have some friends who wanted to visit, and I’ve got to pick up some stuff from my room,” she smiled.

“Well, why don’t you bring your friends back here and make yourselves some treats? I’m just finishing up with the bread and the bakery will be closing soon anyway,” Tom Dupain smiled.

“Oh _papa_ that would be great, thank you!”

Marinette smiled as she made her way back to the front of the bakery, seeing that there were a few new customers in but that her mother was focused on her friends. Marinette rolled her eyes and began serving the customers waiting, apologising for the wait.

The customers didn’t mind, delighted to see Marinette back behind the counter. Some asked about her course and others asked when she’d be back to work here permanently. Marinette just laughed them off, saying she’d help when she could.

“Oh, Mari, I could have done that,” her mother said when she realised that Marinette had served the last customer in the store.

“It’s okay,” Marinette smiled.

“You must all stay for dinner,” Sabine Cheng smiled.

“Oh Madame Cheng, we couldn’t impose,” Nino shook his head but Alya rolled her eyes.

“She will force us to stay if we try to refuse,” Alya grinned.

“Ah, Alya you know me too well,” Marinette’s mother smiled.

“You’re like a second mother to me, Madame Cheng,” the girl grinned in response.

“ _Papa_ said we could do some baking, if you like?” Marinette smiled and she saw her friend’s eyes light up.

“R-Really?” Adrien asked, his eyes brighter than the others.

“If you want,” Marinette told him. “We can put our bags upstairs first,” she gestured and picked up her bag. She led the way up the stairs to the house. She heard someone inhale deeply but tried not to think about it. She was just happy to be home.

She climbed the stairs to her room and opened the hatch to her upstairs bedroom. She put her bag on the floor by her desk and watched her friends enter her room and put their bags down. Alya slumped on the chaise and Nino joined her, but Adrien looked around as if he had entered a museum. Marinette was suddenly very self-conscious as she realised her obsessions were on display for the celebrity to see. She frantically scanned her walls and was thankful she had taken down all of the posters of the model before she moved.

“It’s so pink,” he murmured.

“Well, what did you expect,” Alya grinned. “She is the kindest, most loving person ever. The colour is perfect for Marinette.” Marinette felt her cheeks turn the colour of her walls and glared at Alya.

“Come on, let’s get baking,” Marinette said, eager to get everyone out of her room before they found more embarrassing things to talk about.

The three followed her out and down stairs where she pointed to the aprons and asked them what they wanted to bake.

“Croissants!” Adrien suggested excitedly.

“They are really difficult, bro,” Nino explained as he pulled on his apron and tied it around his back.

“Oh, what about Danishes?” Alya asked.

“What happened to good old fashioned chocolate chip cookies?” Nino asked, appalled.

“We can always make two things?” Marinette suggested. “If you want pastries, we could make Bear Claws?”

“Bear Claws? Adrien repeated.

“They are pastries with almond paste and raisins. Kind of like a Danish,” Marinette explained.

“Okay, but only if we make cookies as well,” Nino bargained and Alya nodded in agreement.

“Okay,” Marinette laughed. “Nino, get the flour, Adrien, get the chocolate chips and the sugar, Alya get the milk and eggs and I’ll get the rest.”

The four split up and began collecting ingredients before meeting back up at the work bench. Marinette then turned and pressed some buttons on a tablet against the wall and a recipe popped up. The tablet had been installed around the time Marinette left for University; it was supposed to be there to help any new people her parents employed but since the only recipes on there were the ones Marinette programmed before she left, they didn't use it.

“Okay so two people can work on the cookies and use the recipe and me and someone else can make the Bear Claws.”

“Um, can I make the Bear Claws with you?” Adrien asked shyly and Marinette blinked in surprise. Her mind began racing. She would be baking with Adrien Agreste. She would be teaching him something. Her heart beat a little harder in her chest.

“That’s fine with us,” Alya grinned as she and Nino moved to the tablet to begin making the cookies.

“Oh, um, okay,” Marinette nodded, swallowing and feeling her stomach knot. The blonde boy smiled and moved next to her.

“So what do we do first?” he asked.

Marinette struggled to get out the words, but managed to tell Adrien how much of each ingredient to mix together on the table.

“Why are we doing it on the table? Why not in a mixing bowl, like them?” Adrien gestured to the couple across from them who were laughing as they put flour on each other’s faces.

“Well for starters they are incredibly immature,” Marinette began.

“I heard that,” Alya replied.

“I said it loud,” Marinette retorted with a small smile. “But because when making pastry it’s a delicate process, you want to be gentle with it. Plus, my _papa_ has ingrained it into me, since I could help in the kitchen.”

“Oh, okay,” Adrien said, but he still seemed confused. “You’re the expert.”

“Well, my parents are the experts,” Marinette smiled as she cracked an egg in the well of dry ingredients. “Can you melt that butter please?”

Adrien followed instructions whilst Marinette began mixing the ingredients with her fingers, adding extra flour as she went.

“Wow, you really are an expert,” Adrien said when he returned, causing Marinette to jump at how close he was.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she said, feeling her cheeks burn. “Why don’t you have a try.” Marinette stepped away and let Adrien begin kneading the dough. “Gently now, that’s right,” she praised and she saw his cheeks turn pink.

“N-now what?” he asked.

“We slowly mix in some of the melted butter,” Marinette poured it onto the dough and then let Adrien continue kneading. She looked up and saw Alya and Nino slowly putting balls of cookie dough on the tray – in between eating it of course. “That stuff isn’t good for you,” Marinette warned.

“But it tastes so good,” Nino whined through a mouthful of dough.

“It’s raw eggs, Nino. They can make you sick.”

“Oh please, Marinette, it’s not like you haven’t eaten your fair share,” Alya smirked, plopping another ball of dough on the tray.

Marinette was about to comment but decided to focus on their Bear Claw dough instead.

“Oh, time to stop kneading Adrien. We’ve got to roll it out flat,” she handed him the rolling pin and let him roll out the dough until it was half an inch thick.

“Now what?”

“More butter, almond paste and raisins,” Marinette smiled as she began brushing on the butter. Adrien began breaking up bits of the almond paste and placing it on the dough, not too far apart. Once they had sprinkled raisins over it, Marinette carefully folded the dough in half and began slicing it into serves.

“Now we make it a Bear Claw,” she smiled at Adrien and handed him a small knife. He watched as she made four slits in one side of a pastry and then put two shallow slits on the top before placing it on a baking tray. He followed suit and soon there were eight Bear Claws ready to go in the oven.

“You done with the cookies?” Adrien asked Nino and Alya as they put a baking tray in the oven.

“Oh please, that was our third and last tray,” Nino grinned.

“Well, my parents will call us up for dinner in a bit, so we should clean up,” Marinette explained and they nodded in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted cute bakery fights and video game skills.  
> Also Tom and Sabine are precious


	9. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids being kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, terrible chapter name but it's exactly what it says on the box.

 

By the time Madame Cheng had come down stairs to get them for dinner, all four of them were covered in flour.

“My, my, what happened here?” she asked and Adrien’s smile shrunk as he realised they were caught. He braced himself for a scolding but blinked in surprise when someone, probably Alya, threw a chocolate chip at him. It bounced off his hair and fell down his shirt, causing her to laugh.

“I’m so sorry, Madame Cheng, it was Alya,” Nino began, pointing to the girl responsible. She gave a cry of outrage.

“It was not! You started it!”

“I’m sorry _maman_ ,” Marinette said looking down at her feet but unable to take the smile from her face.

Madame Cheng just shook her head with a kind smile. “Just clean up, you four. Dinner is almost ready and I expect you all washed up and upstairs in no more than five minutes.”

“Yes Madame,” Adrien answered and she just gave him a kind smile before going upstairs.

“Wow, I thought we were so screwed then,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair and hearing raisins and chocolate chips falling to the floor. He heard the girls giggle.

“ _Maman_ is used to it. My _papa_ and I always make a mess, so does Alya,” Marinette laughed as she brushed off the flour from her dark shirt. “I never realised you could not look like a model, but here you are.”

Adrien felt himself blush and he saw her cheeks go pink as she realised what she said.

“Hey, she’s right,” Nino added as he took off his apron. Alya did the same.

“We better get up there before she comes back down,” Alya told them. Adrien pulled off his own apron as Nino and Alya began to head upstairs. He looked at Marinette as she untied her pink one from her waist and gave him a small smile.

“I-I’ll put them in the wash, just follow Alya and Nino to the bathroom to clean yourself up,” she told him, looking at the floor as he spoke. There she was acting weird around him again.

“Marinette, I-” She was gone before he could even begin. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket to let Gideon know he was staying for dinner. He received a reply saying there was a package for him out the front of his house. Adrien thought for a moment before asking Gideon to bring it with him later.

Adrien put his phone away and then made his way upstairs finding Nino leaving the bathroom. He went in afterwards and almost laughed at his reflection.

His hair was thick with flour and he had a fine dusty layer over his face, making him look pale. He ran some water and took off as much as he could before he ran his wet fingers through his hair, seeing another raisin fall from his hair. Marinette had to have been the culprit for that one.

“Alya, Marinette?” Sabine called. Adrien stuck his head out of the bathroom as he saw the two girls head back down stairs. He turned his attention to Nino who just shrugged before gesturing for Adrien to join him. Adrien took one more look in the mirror, dusted off his jeans and fixed his shirt, watching the chocolate chip Alya had thrown at him fall to the floor. He picked it up and put it in the bin before heading out.

“Oh wow, something smells amazing,” Adrien said as he entered the main living area. He saw Sabine and Tom had set up a fairly large dining table and covered it with food. There was fresh bread which had been sliced to perfect thickness, a crock pot with a stew, baked potatoes, roasted vegetables… Adrien couldn’t believe how wonderful it looked.

“Madame Cheng, Monsieur Dupain, it looks and smells delightful.”

“Oh Adrien, you flatter us,” Sabine smiled.

“Please call me Tom,” Marinette’s father grinned.

“And you can call me Sabine, dear.”

“Well, thank you. It looks delicious,” Adrien took a seat and Nino sat opposite him with Marinette’s parents on each end of the table. Alya and Marinette came back in happily and Alya slid up next to Nino, leaving the only free seat next to Adrien. Marinette glared at her friends as if they had set it up, but Adrien didn’t notice, he was excited to eat a home cooked meal.

“Well, thank you for this delicious meal,” Alya said as once everyone was seated.

“You’re very welcome. Now dig in,” Tom chuckled as he reached out to put some vegetables on his plate. Adrien waited until everyone else had put some food on their plates before he did, partly because he knew it was polite, but also because once he began putting food on his plate, he was piling it high.

He could feel eyes on him and he just gave a sheepish smile before he began eating. The first mouthful of the stew made him groan in delight.

“This is the most amazing food I’ve ever had. Marinette, you parents are the best cooks in Paris,” Adrien told her as he piled his fork high with another bite.

“Hey! My mother is just as good,” Alya protested as she took a bite. “Okay, well maybe not with home cooked food, but she is a world renowned chef.” Alya added with a smile.

“You kids flatter us,” Tom said with a smile. “Plus, it’s Sabine who did most of the cooking. I do a lot of the bakery work and she does a lot of the house work.”

“Well, either way, you both are amazingly talented,” Adrien said as he continued eating.

“It certainly rubbed off on our Marinette too,” Sabine smiled. “Even though she focuses more on her dancing and designing.”

“ _Maman_ ,” Marinette groaned in embarrassment and Adrien nudged her with his elbow and smiled at her. She looked back at him, tried to smile back, but turned away instead.

Okay, something is definitely up, Adrien thought to himself.

“I think she’s a great dancer,” Adrien piped up, hoping to get into Marinette’s good graces. “I just wish she’d let me see some of her designs.”

“Oh that’ll take a while, man,” Nino told him as he took a sip of water. Adrien just looked at him curiously.

“For Marinette, it’s a super personal thing,” Alya chimed in. “Her designs are a part of her and so she wants them to be perfect before she can let anyone see them. It just takes time. I’m sure she’ll get over her fear with you soon enough,” Alya smiled but then winced and rubbed her leg.

“She’s just got to get to know you better, dear,” Sabine said with a smile.

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chatter but for Adrien, he felt like he was in a real home, part of a real family. It made his warm heart feel heavy as he thought about his mother who had been missing since he was thirteen. Adrien was also concerned about Marinette not liking him. She acted so strange around him. And what had Alya meant about her fear with him?

“I’ll help with the dishes,” Nino said suddenly and Adrien realised they had all finished eating, including himself and there were barely any scraps left. He felt the weight of the food in his stomach was surprised at how nice it was to feel full.

“So, Adrien, tell us about yourself,” Tom was saying, looking expectantly at him. He looked across and saw Alya looking up from her phone in interest.

“Um, well my father, he is very well known and I’ve kind of been trained to sort of follow in his footsteps in a way, I guess. But I’m passionate about science and it’s the only thing I really get to do for me.”

“Oh, dear, it must be tough having a famous father,” Sabine said sadly. “What about your mother, dear? How does she handle it all?”

“ _Maman_!” Marinette’s voice was surprisingly loud and they all looked up to see her standing by her mother. “It’s not nice to pry, you taught me that,” Marinette said meaningfully, shooting Adrien an apologetic look. How did she know? he wondered.

“I-it’s okay. My mother disappeared just before I was thirteen, so with my father away a lot, it’s mostly been just me, the family assistant and my bodyguard. Oh and my cat, Plagg,” Adrien added with a small smile.

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.” Sabine said, reaching out as if to hold his hand.

“Well, Adrien, any friend of Marinette’s is welcome here at any time, okay? So don’t be a stranger,” Tom said, clapping his hand on Adrien’s back.

“Well, the dishes are done,” Nino said, coming back to the table.

“How about we go upstairs for a bit before we have dessert?” Alya suggested. “Mari, do you still have Ultimate Mecha Strike III?”

“Do I still have Ultimate Mecha Strike III,” Marinette scoffed. “Well, it’s at my house, but we can use _papa_ ’s copy here though. Right _papa_?” Marinette asked, widening her blue eyes. Adrien found it strangely hypnotising, which surprised him because puppy eyes had never worked on him. Plagg’s kitten eyes were another thing though.

“Of course, just don’t scratch it,” Tom warned. Adrien and the others nodded solemnly before heading up to Marinette’s room.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette turned on her computer and watched as Nino and Alya flopped on her couch whilst Adrien made himself comfortable on her chaise. A hissing from Alya made Marinette turn her direction to her computer screen and she felt her cheeks flame as she hurriedly clicked on some windows to cover her desktop.

 _Of course_ she still had that wallpaper collage of Adrien Agreste on her computer.

Marinette hurriedly clicked around and changed the desktop to something generic – flowers, who doesn’t like flowers? Not creepy or stalkerish at all, Marinette reasoned – before loading up the game and then sliding off her chair to plug in the controllers.

“I call first!” Alya shouted once the controllers were plugged in and she yanked Marinette’s pink one from her, causing her to frown.

“Be careful with that, it’s custom designed!”

“Wow, you have a custom controller?” Adrien asked.

“Um, well, yeah,” Marinette blushed, rubbing her neck with her hand.

“She entered a gaming contest in high school with this guy, Max, and they won. He got her a customised controller as a winning present.”

“Wait, Max as in Max from my science class?” Adrien asked, looking at Nino.

“Yeah, bro. That’s him. He was almost as good as Mari.”

“Almost?” Adrien asked and Alya and Nino just nodded as they began a battle.

Marinette took her eyes off the screen and her friends, using her wheeled desk chair to help her roll around, collecting everything she had wanted to get from home before. She went digging in her desk drawers and pulled out pages covered in designs before sliding to her closet. She almost over-shot it, gripping the doorway to her closet for dear life to stop herself crashing into the wall. She could feel eyes on her as she slid back to where she needed to be and began shuffling through boxes of stored fabrics.

“Whatchya doing, Mari?” an alarmingly close voice asked. Marinette squeaked in surprise and threw her bodyweight back, feeling the chair roll back a little before reaching an obstacle and attempting to overcome it.

“Oh my gosh, Adrien, I’m sorry,” Marinette cried as she jumped up and slid her chair away. “You scared me, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” she asked, looking at him holding his foot.

“I’m fine,” he said after a moment with a small laugh. Marinette watched the tip of his converse move as he wriggled his toes. “Just might not be able to dance tomorrow,” he teased.

“Oh no,” Marinette groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

“Hey, Marinette, I was kidding, it’s okay, calm down.” Adrien hurriedly tried to calm her.

Marinette felt his hands on her shoulders and shied away from him before realising she might have offended him. She dropped her hands.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Cross my heart,” he smiled, doing the action with his right hand over his chest. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he told her and she nodded before sitting back in her desk chair, very aware of where the wheels were.

“I was looking for fabric, for the design contest.” Marinette explained.

“Oh, okay,” Adrien said, looking at the box she had dropped. He picked it up and saw the red satin inside. “Why red?” he asked.

“Oh, um,” Marinette had to think quick. Answer faster, Marinette, she chided.

“The-the masks.”

“The masks?”

Answer better, Marinette.

“Y-yeah, f-from Alya’s video!” she burst. “The girl was wearing a red mask and the boy was wearing black. Yeah, so I thought I’d go for that, match their outfits to their masks.” She nodded to confirm her own story.

“Oh, that’s really smart, Marinette.” Adrien said before turning away. Marinette let out a sigh of relief before searching her closet for some black velvet.

“Hey, Adrien,” Alya said as Marinette rolled back to her desk with her boxes of fabric. “If Marinette is going to have to make costumes for these people, could she use you as a model? I mean, since you’re qualified?”

Alya was so dead, Marinette fumed silently.

“That’d be awesome. I’d love to help.” Marinette stared at the blonde boy in shock.

“Is that okay?” he asked her. Marinette blinked slowly before nodding, not trusting her voice.

Alya was still dead, but maybe in a less painful way, Marinette though to herself as she turned her back to them.

“Ugh, Alya, again?” Nino cried in defeat.

“What? You just can’t deal with the fact I’m better than you,” Alya replied. Marinette shook her head. “Adrien, come play me,” Alya told him. “Then Marinette can play winner.”

“She doesn’t have to compete?” he asked as he took Nino’s spot.

“Oh sweetie,” Alya replied. “She will reduce all of us to digital rubble even if it was three against one.”

“Damn straight,” Mariette smirked as she began shuffling through her papers. She felt someone come up behind her and guessed it was Nino. She turned to him.

“Knowing Alya, it won’t be long until she’ll go to the bathroom and we can get her to organise the dessert as well, buying us enough time to do your measurements,” Marinette whispered to him and he nodded discretely, as if nodding in response to her drawing. They both knew it was hard to slip anything by Alya.

“Aw man, Mari, you may have to use a little effort against this one. It was so easy for him to beat me. Ugh,” Alya sighed as she slumped on the chaise, Nino joining her. Marinette rolled over on her desk chair and crossed her legs as she took the controller from the couch.

“Ready?” she asked Adrien and he nodded. They selected their characters and began.

It was an intense battle, lasting almost the whole allotted time, and there was only five seconds left when Marinette used her super and won the match.

“Oh wow, you are a worthy opponent,” Adrien said putting his controller down.

“I could say the same about you,” Marinette said as she exhaled. She could feel her heart racing as if she’d been running but that always happened when she played video games.

“Well, kidlings, I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back,” Alya announced as she made her way to the hatch.

“Oh, bring back dessert,” Marinette told her as her head disappeared behind the closed hatch but they all heard her comment about Marinette’s limbs not being painted on.

“Quick,” Nino hissed. Marinette got up and took her measuring tape and notepad from her bag. She handed the notepad to Adrien and asked him to write the numbers.

She measured Nino’s height from his shoulders and from his head, his arms, his legs, his waist, his shoulders, his neck – whatever Marinette thought she would need, she measured, murmuring the numbers as she went and hearing Adrien repeat them as he scribbled them down. When they heard Alya come back up, Marinette took the notepad from Adrien and shoved it, with her measuring tape into her bag and thanked him for helping.

Marinette had gotten back into position as Nino opened the door to help Alya up through the floor.

“Marinette, your parents said they’d be going to bed soon so we should think about leaving soon too.”

“Oh, crap, right. I don’t live here anymore,” Marinette giggled.

“Those Bear Claws look fantastic,” Adrien smiled as Alya placed the tray on the small table in the centre of the room.

“Hey, so do our cookies,” Nino protested.

“Oh, the milk was a good idea,” Marinette said as she sat on the floor with Alya and Nino. She felt Adrien slide off his seat and sit beside her.

“It was your mother’s idea.”

“Of course.”

They sat in silence for a little, with only the sounds of their eating and the ambient menu music from the video game echoing in the room.

“Wow, who would’ve thought something I helped make would taste so good,” the blonde boy said once they had eaten their fill.

“Well, Alya and Nino made extra cookies so you can take some home with you,” Marinette smiled. Marinette took the tray back downstairs and when she went back up, she saw Nino and Alya sliding their bags over their shoulders.

“We should be going, Mari,” Nino said.

“How are you getting home?” Adrien asked. “I could call Gideon?”

“Nah, it’s okay, man,” Nino shook his head. “Alya’s mother offered us to stay the night.”

“Oh, well please message me when you get there, okay?” Marinette said, trying to hide her disappointment. The evening had reminded her of old times – times she missed. When there was just homework to worry about and not looming life choices and secret masked dancers at the ball and there definitely was not her celebrity crush sitting in her bedroom.

“We will, bye Marinette, bye Adrien,” Alya said with a wave as they left the room. The two remaining heard Marinette’s parents say goodbye before the house was relatively silent again.

“So, I assume you have to leave too?” Marinette asked.

“I can call Gideon and have him take you home too?” Adrien offered.

“Who is Gideon?”

“My bodyguard,” Adrien smiled.

“Oh, you found out his name?” Marinette asked and he nodded. “Well that’s good. Gideon is much nicer than Gorilla,” she smiled and yawned.

“You seem really tired, here, I’ll call Gideon and have him take us home.” Before Marinette could stop him he was already talking into his phone and hanging up. Marinette shut down her computer and returned her father’s game to its case before heading down stairs with her bag slung over her shoulder; Adrien politely carrying Marinette’s boxes of fabric down for her.

“Oh, you’re leaving too?” Sabine asked them as they met her in the kitchen.

“Yeah, _maman_. Adrien’s driver is going to take me home too, okay?” Marinette said as she kissed her mother’s cheek.

Marinette hugged her father as Adrien was pulled into a tight hug from her mother and then given a rough handshake by her father. Shaking her head, Marinette said goodbye and led Adrien downstairs to the bakery where two bags of cookies were waiting for them. Marinette picked them up and held the door open for the boy who was carrying her things.

The man known as the Gorilla was holding the back door open for them both and Marinette thanked him before sliding in, Adrien behind her.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets in trouble and Mari lets her passion swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG 100 Kudos! Thank you!  
> Have another chapter you lovely things!

Adrien was still recovering from the tight hug Sabine had given him when they arrived out the front of Marinette’s apartment complex.

“Do you need a hand taking them up?” Adrien asked as he held open Marinette’s door. He gestured to her boxes of fabric but she shook her head.

“I got it,” she smiled. “I left your cookies on the seat so don’t sit on them.”

“I’ll take your warning,” he told her.

“Good because I’m not swapping them with mine. I don’t want butt cookies,” she laughed as her cheeks turned red. She then turned away and made her way up the stairs.

“Mari, wait,” Adrien said, deciding he needed to ask her. “Did I do anything? Do you hate me?” he asked. “Was it because of the kiss?” he added, feeling his cheeks heat up as the words left his lips.

“What?” Marinette blinked a few times. “I don’t… It’s not… I don’t hate you,” she told him quietly.

“Are you sure? It’s just-”

“I’m sure,” she nodded. “I’m just not sure what comes over me sometimes. I’m sorry if you think I don’t like you.”

“Oh, well, thank you,” he replied awkwardly. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy.

“Adrien,” Gideon called from the car. He waved him off and looked at Marinette, wanting to say more.

“Adrien,” the voice was more persistent, he held up his finger to Marinette, indicating he could be back and jogged to the car.

“Don’t forget your package for Marinette,” Gideon told him, handing it through the window. “And please be quick, your father has been trying to call.” Adrien nodded and ran back up the stairs, glad he didn’t trip.

He tried not to think of what a pair they would be if they both broke rare Chinese teapots.

“This is yours,” he told her, carefully balancing it a box of fabric. “Now don’t drop this one, okay?” he smiled at her and she blushed.

“Adrien, I-” she began but this time she was cut off, as Adrien was called by his driver again.

“I’m sorry, I really am, I have to go,” he said, his eyes wide and apologetic before he made his way back into the car.

“Adrien, I do not expect to be kept waiting.” Adrien’s happiness was sucked away in seconds.

“Sorry father,” Adrien replied, looking at his father in the screen in the back of the driver’s seat.

“I do not allow you to study at University for you to waste your time with nobodies.”

“Father, they aren’t nobodies. They are friends.”

“The same friends who encourage you go out without an escort?” Adrien saw his father raise an eyebrow.

“They just want me to be happy, father.”

“And I want you to be safe, Adrien. I am your father and I know what is best for you.” Adrien just rolled his eyes, careful not to let his father see.

“Yes father.”

“Speaking of what’s best for you, why did you withdraw from your savings?”

Adrien bit the inside of his cheek. He noticed much faster than Adrien thought he would. Though it was probably Nathalie who noticed.

“I broke something and had to replace it,” Adrien said simply.

“Adrien,” his father’s voice warned him to speak but Adrien shook his head.

“I’m home now. Good night father.” Adrien reach out and for the first time ever, he hung up on his father.

“Adrien, that wasn’t very smart.”

“I appreciate your concern Gideon, but honestly, I’ll be twenty-one soon and he needs to learn he can’t keep controlling me forever.”

“He’s just worried.”

“Gideon please. I’ll deal with it. Thank you for giving my friends a lift today. I will see you in the morning.” Adrien climbed out of the car with his bag over his shoulder, keys in one hand and the cookies from the afternoon in the other. Without looking back, he went into the building and took the elevator up to the top floor.

“Plagg, I’m- oh hey there, little guy,” Adrien smiled when he saw the cat sitting beside the front door, ears perked and tail curling suspiciously. “I know, I’m sorry I’m late,” Adrien told him as he scratched behind his ears. The cat blinked at him before closing its eyes and purring in response.

Adrien sighed. “Today was pretty cool and then of course my father goes and makes it feel like the worst day ever,” he told Plagg who had followed him into the kitchen, meowing and twisting around his legs.

“I mean, I got to dance with Marinette and wow, she is something, Plagg. I mean, like, I’m good but she is amazing. She’s almost as good as Ladybug.” Adrien continued as he took the cat food from the fridge and picked up Plagg’s bowl. The cat leapt onto the counter and watched him with its green eyes.

“And then, we went back to her parents’ bakery and we got to bake! I haven’t had that much fun since my mother, you know?” Adrien opened up the tin of cat food and grimaced at the smell. “Man, how can a cat like cheese so much?” he asked his furry friend as he emptied the food into the bowl and mixed it with some dry cat food. Plagg meowed as Adrien put the bowl on the floor and kept watching him, its big green eyes not looking away from Adrien.

“It was great, Plagg. We played video games and had a home cooked meal… I got to see a different side of Marinette today. I mean, I’m not sure why I don’t get to see all of who she is, but at least she doesn’t hate me,” Adrien continued as he idly scratched Plagg’s head. The cat meowed in response before slinking off to eat his food.

Marinette doesn’t hate me, he thought. So why does she act so weird?

He watched Plagg eat and heard his phone buzz. It took him a minute before he brought himself to move, exhaustion suddenly overwhelming him.

**Marinette: Adrien, the teapot is beautiful, you really didn’t have to.**

Adrien smiled at his phone, glad she appreciated it – then again he knew she would.

**It was no trouble. I’m glad you like it Mari.**

Adrien sent the reply and managed to convince himself to shower as he had photoshoots in the morning, then he had to get his suit fitted, dance class in the afternoon and then the private dance lesson with Ladybug. Adrien perked up a little and managed to have a shower, humming to himself as he washed his hair.

When he got out, he towelled off his hair and used it to wipe the condensation off the mirror.

The person looking back was foreign to Adrien.

His cheeks were tinted pink, his green eyes sparkling and his lips tugged into a smile.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about his reflection, but decided not to let it get him down. He wandered into his room, towel around his waist and picked up his phone from his bed where he had thrown it.

**Marinette: I do.**

**Marinette: I almost dropped it. FML**

Adrien laughed and responded.

**I’m not responsible for any damages this time**

He followed it with a laughing emoji and then put his phone down to get changed into his pyjamas.  
Once changed he went out to his bag and put his dance clothes in the wash – after two wears they needed it – and put a fresh change into his bag, ready for the next day.

**Marinette: I know, I know.**

Adrien smiled at his phone as he climbed into bed, patting the spot next to him for Plagg to slink onto.

**Are you up designing again?**

Adrien turned off his lamp and began checking his social medias on his phone. It was quiet for a moment so he jumped when his phone vibrated violently in his hand.

**Marinette: How did you know? Lol**

Adrien could picture Marinette, probably on her pink lounge chair, busy sketching and pinning.

**Lucky guess.**

He closed his social media messages and rolled over, holding his phone tight before remembering he had to put it on charge. Adrien rolled to the other side, causing Plagg to look up at him in annoyance. As he plugged in his phone it vibrated again.

**Marinette: Well, I’m hoping to win the design contest so I’ve got to work hard.**

Adrien yawned.

**Just don’t stay up too late or else I’ll have to ring you again. Sweet dreams Mari.**

He barely pressed send before his heavy eyes fell shut.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette didn’t need a phone call to wake her that morning – she hadn’t slept that night. She had been working on a combination of things. The masks for Ladybug and Chat Noir and their costume designs; as well as Nino’s suit and Alya’s dress. Marinette had managed to cut out the fabric for her own dress, but she was still a little unsure on the design. She’d have to run it by Madame Bustier before dance class.

She looked at her progress and the mess she had made with a sigh. She had her two adjustable mannequins out, one was draped in the red satin for her dress and the other had Nino’s shirt and suit jacket positioned on it. The mannequins had been a present from her parents when she had been accepted into University and they were the best tools she ever could have been given. The dials allowed her to adjust them to the measurements she needed for the outfits. Alya’s dress, which was almost finished, was laying on a garment bag on the couch, ready to be hung while she was out.

“I’m almost there,” she muttered to herself.

Tikki squawked and made Marinette jump, but a second of silence and she could hear the birds outside her building, singing their songs and screaming their tunes. Marinette took her fingers to her temples and pressed them hard as she rubbed in circles. She then moved her hands to the back of her neck, which ached from being hunched over for most of the night. 

She stood, careful not to bump her coffee table where four masks sat, the glue still drying. Marinette put the kettle on, switched on the morning radio and decided to go for a shower; choosing her go-to outfit of pink jeans, white shirt and black jacket only she paused when she saw her black jacket was still marked with flour. Marinette smiled as she held the jacket in front of her before taking it to the laundry and putting in the wash. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and had a shower, letting the hot water focus on the ache in her neck and using her fruity face wash to help wake her up.

When she stepped out, she felt goose-bumps make her way across her skin and resolved to pack a warm jacket and something to keep her comfortable in dance class.

A few minutes later and Marinette had her clothes on, except her shoes and jacket. She poured herself a coffee, knowing she had heaps of time before she had to get going. Marinette unpacked her bag from the day before and repacked it neatly with fresh dance clothes and a top that was all sleeves and no waist for her class. She also remembered to pack Ladybug and Chat Noir’s masks, folding them neatly in between sheets of paper towel.

Marinette went to drink her coffee as the news began and Tikki squawked urgently at the mention of high winds and potential for snow after the night’s rainfall, causing Marinette to spill her coffee on her white shirt.

She groaned. Maybe she would be pressed for time after all.

Marinette quickly stripped off her shirt and went to pull on another when she remembered that she hadn’t put on her leotard yet. She shook her head and took off her pants, pulling the skin coloured, skin tight leotard up over skin before re-dressing herself. Marinette grabbed another white shirt and a light denim jacket before pulling her hair out of its ponytail and tugging her pigtails into place.

She only had five minutes to leave now and she looked at her half drank coffee longingly before glaring at her bird.

“You owe me,” she told her feathered friend who just clicked and chirped in return.

Marinette slid her shoes on, managed to cover Alya’s dress by slipping it into the garment bag, and grabbed her phone and keys from the bench. Marinette dashed out the house, she was almost at the end of the lobby when she remembered her umbrella and dashed back, pulling it from its spot by the front door, waving to Tikki and locking the heavy door behind her.

Marinette made it downstairs without incident and pulled her white umbrella open as she felt water on her neck. The rain began to fall a little harder, and Marinette looked at the umbrella above her head as it slowly turned pink with white polka dots.

She smiled as she crossed the road, feeling her spirits lift a little at the prospect of the day.

When she reached campus, the rain had stopped, but the wind had picked up, just as promised from the weather forecast. Marinette hurried to get into the nearest building, resolving to do whatever she could wherever she was.

“Marinette?” the girl looked up to see Nathanaél smiling at her.

“Oh, h-hey Nathanaél,” she said as she closed her umbrella and tried to fix herself using the reflection in the nearest window.

“Horrible weather, hey?”

“It’s not so bad,” Marinette smiled. “Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’m choosing my major,” he told her. His smile stretched a little wider and Marinette noticed something she had missed the other day.

“Is that a spider bite?” she asked, moving closer and practically grabbing his neck to pull him down so she could see. Sure enough there were two small piercings below his lip on the right side. “When did you get that done?” she asked. He looked at her and it took her a moment to realise how close their faces were. She quickly let go and blushed as she stepped back.

“Not long after I left actually. I went through a really punk phase before I decided that I just wanted to be who I am.”

“And who is that?” the girl asked with a smile.

“Nathanaél the artist,” he replied with a grin. “I like all sorts of styles and cultures so I decided I’m going to incorporate that into who I am and what I do.”

“That is definitely art I would pay to see,” Marinette nodded and he blushed.

“Ah, come on you know it’s not that good.”

“Nathanaél, I know how good it was in high school and I know you. I’m qualified to know how good you are. And the answer is very,” she giggled and he gave a small chuckle.

“Hey, Mari, did you wanna get coffee after this? I just have to sign some forms but then I’m free the rest of the day?”

“I’d like to, I would, but I’ve got some things to do. I might be free for a little before dance class though?”

“You’re still doing that?”

“Well, ballroom is something I’m good at.”

“Unlike Ballet,” the boy teased. “I still remember all through pre-school you wore your tutu and tried to dance,” he chuckled. “You always fell over, or knocked someone else over.”

Marinette blushed and pressed her face into her hand. “Oh gosh, don’t remind me. I think someone cursed me when I was a baby or something.”

“Nah, you’re too cute to be cursed.” Marinette blinked. Had he just said that?

“Nathanaél?” a voice came from an open door.

“I gotta go, I’ll message you when I’m done to find out if you’re free okay?” he smiled and gave a small wave before disappearing into the room, door closing behind him.

“Did that just happen?” Marinette mumbled. She then shook her head. She had to find Madame Bustier.

After a moment of getting her legs to work again, Marinette dashed from building to building, in and out of the rain, to find her instructor who was in the studio, playing around with music and costumes.

“Ah, Marinette, wonderful. I was thinking you could wear this as Ladybug this afternoon so you both can practice dancing as if you were dressed for the ball. What do you think?” she held up a red tulle skirt and Marinette nodded. She could do that.

“Madame, I have the designs and the masks.”

“Oh!” Madame Bustier threw the skirt over a chair and dashed towards the girl, excited.

“So this is Chat Noir’s mask,” Marinette handed it to the woman who peeked and grinned in delight. “And this is Ladybug’s.” Marinette unwrapped her mask to reveal a rather simple eye mask which pointed up at the edges, above her eye brows. The mask was red, painted to look like satin, and had small black diamantes gathering on the nose before dispersing toward the outer edges.

“It’s beautiful! Just the right amount of sparkle and spots,” Madame smiled. Marinette wrapped her mask back up and put it into her bag as the instructor put Chat Noir’s mask away behind her little office walls. “I’ll get that to Chat Noir before the lesson.”

Marinette followed her instructor, and pulled out her pink design book.

“This Ladybug’s dress,” she indicated the page and Madame Bustier grinned with a nod of approval. “And this is Chat Noir’s suit,” Marinette explained as she turned the page. She explained the features of Chat Noirs outfit and explained her outfit didn’t have any features as she didn’t see the point.

“They look delightful. I will get the measurements for you this afternoon, okay?” Marinette nodded and Madame Bustier gave her a one-armed hug around her side.

“And these are my designs for class,” Marinette added after a minute. “Alya Césarie is going and she will be wearing my design.”

“Ah, lovely. Marinette, you are very talented.”

“Thank you Madame Bustier. I try, really hard.”

“I know you do dear. How are you feeling after yesterday?”

“Oh, I can dance no problem,” Marinette told her with a shrug as she put her design book away.

“That’s not what I mean, Marinette.”

“Chloé and I just don’t get along, Madame. We never have. I don’t let her get to me. I can’t afford to,” Marinette shrugged.

“I can give her another partner,” the instructor offered but Marinette hurriedly shut the idea down.

“Madame, no, please. She’ll just find something else to complain about. I don’t mind dancing with someone else. Adrien is a friend of mine, it’s probably better for me not to dance with him.”

“What? Why? You danced with Nino so well.”

“It’s not that. I don’t know, I just can’t think properly around Adrien. Maybe it’s because he’s famous, I don’t know,” Marinette sighed. “I honestly don’t mind Chloé dancing with him. It keeps her attention off me.”

“Well, if you need anything you can always ask me, okay?”

“Thank you Madame Bustier.”

“Now go relax and enjoy your morning, maybe get some coffee?” she suggested, looking pointedly at Marinette’s eyes. The girl smiled back sheepishly.

“I will. Thank you Madame.”


	11. It's not that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is definitely not jealous and Marinette is definitely not awkward around boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've finished writing all the chapters!  
> There will obviously be updates until this story's completion  
> but do stick around because I have planned a sequel - more info on that at a later date!

Adrien couldn’t concentrate. Madame Mendeliev was lecturing on sub-atomic particles, but his attention just kept wandering to the window and the raindrops that raced down the glass.

Granted, he was sitting in on a different lecture, but his photoshoot had been cancelled due to unpredictable weather, and the tailors had no modifications to make to his suit, so he had just wandered around campus before deciding to sit in on a first year class.

He was sure he would fall asleep soon, but as he stared out the window something finally caught his full attention. A familiar girl with dark pigtails and a pink umbrella was practically skipping through the rain. He saw her meet up with a tall boy with red hair who she tried to share the umbrella with, but had to stretch on her tiptoes to cover his head. He ducked down to her height and she laughed before she let him hold the umbrella and they walked off.

Adrien felt something surge through him.

It was not jealousy, he told himself.

Maybe it was envy because he was in a class, yeah, that made sense. He was listening to this boring lecture and that boy was out with Marinette making her laugh and walking through the rain with her.

But he wasn’t jealous. He couldn’t be.

He excused himself and the left the lecture, his bag stuffed under his arm, not bothering to slide it over his shoulder. He pushed the door to the building open and looked around but he saw no one. Adrien stepped forward and let the door close behind him before leaning against the other one.

What was up with him? He found himself thinking of Marinette before he fell asleep the night before and in his dreams he danced with her, only when she spun away, his Ladybug spun back in her place. Adrien had woken up feeling conflicted and somehow, guilty.

Maybe he needed coffee. Yeah, caffeine would help him.

Adrien pulled his bag over his shoulder and pulled out his black umbrella, snapping it open and heading towards the coffee shop on campus.

“Adrien!” A voice rang. His heart sped up as he turned, only for it to slow back down when he realised it was only Alya.

Get a grip, he told himself.

“Alya, what’s up?” he asked as the girl huddled under his umbrella and tightened her velvet jacket around her.

“So, you know how Marinette is designing for those mystery dancers?”

“She’s entering the competition, yeah,” Adrien nodded.

“No, that’s the thing, there is no competition,” Alya told him.

“What?”

“Marinette is the only one designing for the dancers. I just spoke to a girl from her class and Madame Bustier didn’t say anything about it to any of her classes. Either Marinette knows something we don’t, or…”

“Or what?” Adrien asked as they reached the coffee shop. He shut his umbrella and followed Alya in, only to walk right into her. “Alya?”

“Or she’s on a _date_ ,” Alya hissed as she pointed to the red haired boy and the dark haired girl. They sat a small table together in the corner, take away coffee cups in their hands, laughing at something. Alya tugged Adrien to the nearest table, which was at the complete opposite end of the shop. Adrien had his back to them, but Alya made sure she could see.

“Who is that she’s with?” Adrien asked after a moment, struggling to keep his voice neutral. It was just envy, he told himself.

“That’s Nathanaél, you know, the guy who had a crush on her?”

“I didn’t think she was interested in him,” Adrien said.

“Well, that’s what I thought too.” Alya replied. “Can you order me a drink?” she asked.

“Um, sure, what do you want?”

“Chai Latte, two sugars, please,” she smiled and Adrien nodded, leaving his umbrella at the table and moving to the line. He tried to look out the corner of his eye but struggled. He didn’t want to stare.

He ordered their drinks and stood to the side, able to get close enough to hear snippets of their conversation while he waited. It was all pretty friendly between them. He asked how her dance class was going, she told his about the incident with Chloé the day before, she asked him about life back in Paris, he gave some remark about how home was where the heart is.

Adrien didn’t get to hear any more as his order was called out. Adrien took the drinks and made his way back to the table, to see Alya standing, ready to leave. She took the tray from Adrien and handed him the umbrella, before leading him out.

“Alya, what are we doing?”

“Sorry, but as her best friend I’m only allowed to spy for a certain amount of time.”

“What?”

“What? You think you and Nino’s Bro Code doesn’t have a counterpart? Marinette and I have our own rules for that stuff too.”

“Like what?” Adrien asked, curiously.

“Like, if we know the other likes someone and that someone is single, we do whatever we can to get them together. Or, if one of us is on a date, we can only spy for five minutes unless we see the other giving out the secret distress signal.” Adrien raised his eye brows.

“And what is the secret distress signal?”

“Ha! Somethings are just too secret to tell,” Alya smiled at him as they made their way to a rotunda. Thankfully, the seats were just cold, but Adrien noticed small patches of ice forming on the ground.

“So what did you hear?” Alya asked as she handed Adrien his drink.

“They just seemed to be talking about normal things,” Adrien sighed as he took a sip. “He asked about her dancing and she told him about yesterday. She asked him about why he came back and he told her something about home being where the heart is.”

Alya scoffed. “Did he really say that?” Adrien nodded. “Wow, he really is still interested in her.”

“You think?” Adrien asked before forcing a scalding sip so he didn’t say anything incriminating. He wasn’t jealous, after all.

“He used to draw comics in class, really detailed ones. One day Chloé saw it and basically shared it with the entire class. It was of him as a superhero saving Marinette. They’ve known each other since pre-school, so I doubt she ever looked at him that way. She was still kind to him after that, though. They went out for ice-cream once, but Marinette didn’t feel anything for him and told him.”

“How’d he take it?” Adrien asked, forcing another sip.

“Quite well, actually. But I think that’s just because of Marinette, you know? She is nice to everyone. I think that’s why Chloé is jealous of her.”

“Chloé jealous of Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Well yeah. She thinks because she comes from money that she should be adored and treated the way her way her father spoils her. But no one wants to be a servant. Marinette is liked by everyone because she doesn’t expect anything from people. She’ll put herself out to help someone, even if she gets pushed around in the process.” Alya shrugged. “I mean, that’s part of the reason I got her to push back against Chloé. She already puts herself out for people, she doesn’t deserve to tolerate that crap too.”

Adrien nodded and they sat in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks. Soon, students began to trickle out of classes, looking at the ice forming on the ground and carefully stepping around it.

“We should go meet Nino, since we are down Marinette,” Alya smiled and Adrien nodded. They both got up and began walking to the music building.

“So, can I ask you something?” Alya asked. “No journalist tricks, I swear,” she added with a smile, raising her free hand in a surrendering gesture.

“I suppose,” Adrien smiled back.

“How do _you_ feel about Marinette?” she asked. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up, something that had nothing to do with the coffee.

“She-she’s awesome,” Adrien answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s not what I asked,” Alya said, looking over her shoulder at him.

“I think she’s really nice. I feel like she is a good friend. A really good friend.” Adrien paused and thought about what to say next. “Honestly, Alya, she’s changed my life more in the six days I’ve known her than anyone who has ever come into my life,” he confessed.

Alya just smiled. “She doesn’t even realise she does that, you know. She did it to me too. I am thankful every day that I was lucky enough to meet her.”

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette was in the infirmary, with her leg propped up and her ankle bandaged under an ice pack.

Everything had been going so well, she had a nice chat with Nathanaél, and was on her way to the library to study when she slipped on the ice and landed on her ankle. It was silly really, it wasn’t even sprained, but the nurse had insisted on icing it, especially when she mentioned that she had dance class that afternoon.

Just her luck.

So now here she lay, staring at the boring ceiling, feeling the caffeine wear off and her eyelids grow heavy. The nurse had suggested she was tired because she was using her energy to heal herself; but Marinette didn’t have the heart to tell her it was because she hadn’t slept. Marinette knew even if she had slept, she probably would have still slipped at some point, she just wouldn’t have had coffee running through her veins when she did.

Before she let herself drift off for a little, Marinette shut the door to the small room and changed into her dance clothes, deciding to keep her pink socks on instead of swapping them for the fancy ones she usually used when she had to dance.

She pulled her denim jacket back on and laid on the bed with her foot up on two pillows.

When she opened her eyes again, the nurse was checking her foot.

“How… how long was…?” Marinette asked groggily.

“About an hour,” the nurse told her with a small smile, “your ankle should be fine but keep it bandaged and go gentle in the dance class, okay?”

“Dance… ah crap!” Marinette cried as she slid off the bed and pulled on her sneakers, grabbing her bag, thanking the nurse and running off, forgetting her umbrella.

She kept to as many inside corridors as she could but eventually she had to cross buildings. Marinette tried to walk fast, but she just couldn’t afford to slip again. The girl walked carefully over the pavement, keeping a sharp eye for shiny patches. After what felt like an eternity, Marinette reached the studio and saw that class was underway.

She felt her cheeks turns red as she snuck in and silently made her way to the change rooms. She managed to change her shoes and remove her denim jacket before turning and meeting eyes with Madame Bustier.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” she asked quietly, keeping one eye on the students as they continued moving to the music.

“I-I’m fine. I just slipped earlier and the nurse insisted I ice it and I fell asleep, I’m sorry Madame.”

“Marinette, it’s okay, you’re barely five minutes late. I told the class about Ladybug and Chat Noir today and I announced you’re doing the costumes. Now, there is a boy here who wasn’t here yesterday and I’ve been teaching him but you can join him, if you like?”

“That’d be good, thank you.”

“Marinette, are you sure you can dance? You’ve got two lessons today,” the instructor murmured.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really Madame. Just gotta keep it bandaged.” The woman nodded and let Marinette move onto the dance floor and followed Madame Bustier to her partner. She met eyes with Alya who was dancing with Nino – who was moving perfectly as if he’d been doing it all week. Alya shook her head and shot her a look but Marinette wasn’t sure what it signified. She saw Adrien beside them, dancing with Chloé attached to him. He gave her a small smile as he turned his partner.

“Hey Mari.”

Marinette saw the boy she had coffee with earlier.

“N-Nathanaél?”

“I thought I’d come see how good you are,” he smiled. Marinette just nodded as they took their place in the circle as Madame Bustier called for the class to take it from the beginning. Marinette took place with the boy to the right of Nathanaél and he bowed. She curtseyed in return and they took their positions, spinning to the left as a couple, then tilting their bodies to the outside of the circle. Marinette let her partner lead her again before she spun to Nathanaél’s arms and they took their position together.

Holy crap how had she never realised how tall he was before. His shoulders were above her eye level, making her

They began the waltz, anti-clockwise, following the class. Nathanaél spun Marinette perfectly in time and she managed to keep her steps. They began to go clockwise again with the music and she braced herself for the lift, but was surprised when Nathanaél didn’t seem to need to brace at all. He lifted her and spun her around easily which made Marinette a little concerned. Normally, she felt safe, and could enjoy lifts because she knew he partner was bracing himself – she could feel it in his arms – but not Nathanaél.

Marinette followed the steps to dance perfectly, but something inside her just didn’t sit right. With each lift and spin, Nathanaél made it seem too easy – something that Marinette and many other dancers had taken years to acquire. 

They danced for the regulated time, the ladies splitting off about halfway through to face each other and move together.  Marinette saw Alya who just grinned at her friend and moved her eyes towards Nino whenever they made eye contact. Looks like the cat was out of the bag, she thought to herself.

Marinette couldn’t believe how relieved she was when the routine finished. She was sure those seven minutes were the longest in her life. She stepped away from Nathanaél with a curtsey and made a dash for her drink bottle in her change room, fighting the discomfort in her stomach.

“Mari? You okay?” Alya asked, seconds later.

“I-I don’t know,” Marinette told her. “I just… something doesn’t feel right.” Marinette looked behind her to see that they were alone. “Alya, I dunno, something about dancing with Nathanaél felt… wrong somehow.”

“Why cause you’re cheating on Adrien?” Alya teased but Marinette just looked at her until she realised it wasn’t a joke. “Hey, it’s okay. Do you want me to do the next one with Nathanaél, and you can dance with Nino?”

“Is that okay?”

“Girl, you _taught_ him how to dance. I owe you big time.” Alya smiled, hugging Marinette tight and the dark haired girl felt some of the uneasiness leave her stomach.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“I know, you were late, and you’re never late to dance class. Is everything okay?” Alya asked, meeting her eyes.

“I didn’t get much sleep,” Marinette told her. “I fell asleep in the library,” she told her friend. Not wanting to mention the ankle unless Alya was planning on coming back to shoot Ladybug and Chat Noir and saw the bandage.

“Well, we have _a lot_ to talk about when this is over, okay?” Alya told her as she took a swig from her own drink bottle. “Let’s get back.”

Madame Bustier didn’t question when Marinette and Alya swapped partners for the next run through, partly because she was busy correcting other dancers’ techniques.

“Mari, you okay?” Nino asked when they had begun twirling again. “You look pale.”

“I’m okay. Just tired and dancing with Nathanaél just felt off… maybe he’s too tall?” Marinette suggested with a small smile.

“It is weird that he’d come to a dance class at all though,” Nino said as he lifted Marinette. She felt a small comfort as she felt his arm muscles brace as he lifted her.

“Well, we kinda had coffee this morning and he mentioned being interested. I just mentioned the University had classes, I didn’t expect him to show up today.” She babbled as they spun again.

“Wait, you _kinda_ had coffee? What does that mean?” Nino smiled as they moved anti-clockwise.

“It meant nothing, is what that means. I know Alya probably already knows and probably thinks it was a date,” Marinette rolled her eyes as they spun across the room.

“Did he pay?” Nino asked.

“What?”

“Did he pay for your coffee?”

“Um, I think so, why?”

Nino shook his head as he let her go to join the other ladies in the centre of the room. Marinette met Alya’s eyes and the ombre haired girl just shrugged and shook her head before returning to Nathanaél.

So it was just her.

“If he paid then he thought it was a date, Mari,” Nino continued when they returned to move together.

“What?” Marinette almost cried out. She caught a look from Madame Bustier and mouthed an apology.

“It’s a guy thing. Maybe he’s still into you?” Nino suggested and Marinette scoffed but didn’t say anything as they finished the routine.

“ _Bien joué_! You are all wonderful,” Madame Bustier cheered as the song ended. “You are all ready for the Masquerade Ball on Saturday! You should be very proud, please, give yourselves a round of applause.” Everyone clapped politely but Marinette and Alya met eyes and clapped in little circles before silently giggling at each other.

The class then dispersed and Alya and Marinette made their way to their change area, chatting quietly as they went.


	12. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir and Ladybug bond and Alya gets her scoop.

Adrien slid into the back entrance of the studio that afternoon, his Chat Noir mask slid over his eyes. He saw the room was not empty and that his mysterious lady was there again. Her dark hair in a neat bun above her head, a red tulle skirt around her waist and a new scarlet mask adorning her face. He froze for a moment, staring; he was hypnotised by the ruby mask with the black gems as they sparkled in the light. He gave her a smile as he made his way to his change area.

“Chat Noir? Did… are you wearing cat ears?” Ladybug asked, clearly not what she was originally going to say.

“I thought they were fitting,” he said a little self-consciously as he lifted his hand to the clip-ins he had put in his hair.

“They are, I mean, I just… Interesting choice,” she finished.

“I-um-I like your new mask.”

“Didn’t you get yours?” Ladybug asked him after shaking her head.

“New mask?”

“Oh, yes,” the girl said, making her way to Madame Bustier’s office corner and returned with a wrapped parcel. “One of her design students, Marinette, brought them in this morning.”

Adrien was looking so intently at the package in his hands, he missed the way the lady’s cheeks reddened.

“Thank you, I’ll put it on.”

Adrien put his bag down in his change area and delicately unwrapped the mask. It was definitely feline, he smiled. How had Marinette known?

The mask was black velvet, the top edges coming up to look like pointed ears. It was very simple, just the black with little green see-though cups over the eye holes which gave him the illusion of cat eyes but let him see perfectly. The smile on his face was something that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame as he exited the change room, new mask proudly tied around his face.

“Oh, Madame Bustier will need…” Ladybug trailed off as she saw him. She blinked a few times as she took it all in, before smiling. “Well, looks like she did very well indeed. Is it as feline as you’re _feline_?” Ladybug asked him and now it was his turn to blink.

Had she just repeated his pun?

“Well, Kitty? Do you like it or not?”

He shook his head but then spoke quickly. “Y-yes, I think it’s wonderful.”

“I’m rather fond of mine myself,” the girl responded before met his eyes. “Right, Madame Bustier needs to take your measurements for the costume. She already did mine,” Ladybug told him, running her hands up her sleeves.

Adrien tilted his head a little as he took her in. She was clearly cold despite the winter only just beginning. He wondered why she wasn’t wearing socks, but then saw the bandage around one of her ankles.

“M’lday, are you alright?”

“Huh? I’m fine, Chat, why?” she noticed where his eyes were. “Oh, I slipped on a patch of ice, it’s nothing.” She brushed him off as Madame Bustier came into the room with a huge smile on her face.

“So, I’ve managed to finally select one song to arrange a routine to, so I hope you’re ready to work,” she nodded. Adrien wondered why Madame Bustier didn’t notice Ladybug’s ankle, or maybe she had already spoken to her about it earlier. “Oh and we will have a guest about halfway through, so we need to get to work,” the woman smiled as she changed disks in the player, took the remote and joined them on the floor.

“Okay, positions.”

Chat Noir held his arms out for Ladybug to step into and he saw he tense a little as he held her.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ladybug?” he asked her. She met his eyes and nodded with a smile.

“I hope you’re ready, she goes fast she’s planning a routine so we have to keep moving.”

“I thought she already planned it?” he asked in response but she just shook her head and turned to watch Madame Bustier.

“No, you know what? Ladybug, start over here, and Chat Noir, over, here,” she instructed, walking them to their positions.

“Now, when the music starts, this is what I want you to do,” Madame Bustier began and just like that Adrien was taken on a whirlwind of steps. Some he was with Ladybug, others he was not and some he was leading her in steps whilst she was behind him. By their first break he was starting to feel overwhelmed.

“Actually, this bit doesn’t work. No, I think we could add a lift? Or maybe we could do something else,” Madame Bustier muttered as Ladybug joined Chat Noir for their drink break.

“This is her method. She makes it up as she goes along, but she is excellent at remembering what fits.”

“We haven’t even heard the music, yet,” Adrien protested.

“ _Au_ contraire little pussy cat. She is playing it on repeat in her head. Trust me, it’s much better this way.”

“What? How?” Adrien asked. “Wait, did you just call me pussy cat?”

“This way we don’t get sick of the same five seconds of song she keeps redoing,” Ladybug smiled at him and put her drink bottle back before joining Madame Bustier back on the floor.

There was something about that girl that Adrien couldn’t put his finger on, but it drove him to her.

“Maybe we should change songs?”

“Madame, you spent a long time choosing this one, we trust you, lets stick with this,” Ladybug calmed their instructor down and the lady nodded.

“Okay, back to the beginning.”

Adrien watched as his lady followed her moved for the first few bars before he joined in. he just assisted her at first, following her moves and supporting her, lifting her gently as they spun together. He felt her tense again when he lifted her, but in a different way than she usually did. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. When he put her back down, she turned to face him and it was his turn. He followed Madame Bustier’s instructions and stepped and turned before making his way back to the girl. He wrapped his arms around her as instructed and lifted her again, feeling her hands on his shoulders.

“No wait, I don’t like that,” Madame Bustier told them. “Maybe try lifting her this way?”

Adrien lifted the girl again and he noticed she seemed much more relaxed than she had just seconds before.

“Much better. Okay, now, let’s waltz this way,” the woman instructed them. They moved anti-clockwise in the space and then stopped when instructed to spin. They then moved back around the room as instructed, turning from face-to face to back-to back as they moved. They then came back together to twirl as instructed.

“I like that, now let’s try it with the music.”

Ladybug raised her eyebrows at Chat Noir.

“What?” he mouthed.

“She must really be happy with progress; she doesn’t normally give in so quickly.”

“Give in?” Adrien repeated but the music began and they scurried to positions. He recognised the tune from a children’s movie, but as it was only instrumental he couldn’t pick which one. He thought he saw Ladybug’s eye widen when the music started, but she composed herself too quickly for him to be sure. They followed the moves they had gone over until the music suddenly stopped, both of them turning to see Madame Bustier looking at them with tears in her eyes.

“ _Je suis si fier_! We are already half way through the routine! Take a break and we can work on some more before our guest gets here.”

“So tell me, Ladybug, if you were a superhero, what would your powers be?” Chait Noir asked her as they sat down and drank water and ate their snacks.

“Well, it depends. I mean, if we’re going to do powers based on our aliases then mine would have to be something to do with luck?” she pondered as she took a bite of her apple. “Maybe I could summon lucky charms or something to help me against an enemy,” she laughed, covering her mouth with one hand as she spoke.

“What, like the cereal?” he asked and she laughed even harder.

“No, like something useful to help me win.”

“Oh,” Adrien felt kind of silly but just gave a goofy smile. “It’s be pretty awesome to summon cereal at will though, wouldn’t it?” he smiled as he picked at his segments of mandarin.

“Well, what about yours?”

“Oh, I’d be like Batman but Catman.”

“Catman?” she repeated, one eyebrow raised.

“Well yeah. I’d summon cats with my, uh, hissing ability.”

“And would you cheat and have a utility belt?”

“Nope, just a staff.”

“So you’d be Robin,” Ladybug laughed again.

“No, Catman!” he protested.

“Oh come on, I’m pretty sure you’re closer to Tony Stark anyway.”

“What? Tony Stark? Wait, Iron Man? How?”

“Well, I’m assuming since you’re going to the Ball and you can afford private lessons, that covers the billionaire qualification, or at least close,” she began, ticking off on her fingers as she went. “And you’re a big flirt, so obviously a play boy. As for philanthropist, I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to wait and see,” she narrowed her eyes playfully.

“So if Avengers are our game, are you Black Widow?”

“No, no, I’m Hawkeye,” she responded automatically and then blushed. “I’ve got a good eye for stuff, and I’m pretty sure I’ve got good aim.”

“But are you partially deaf?”

“What did you say?” she asked him and he shook his head as he laughed. They finished up their fruit in comfortable silence and it wasn’t until they went to put their drink bottles away that Adrien got up the courage to speak.

“Ladybug?”

“Yes, Chat Noir?” she asked, putting her drink bottle away. It wasn’t until he hesitated that she turned to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I mean, I don’t want to pry, okay, but just, you seemed really tense before some of the lifts, but not in the good way. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay?”

She blinked in shock. “Oh, um, yeah, sorry I had a dance partner who made me uncomfortable today. When he lifted me, I was worried he’d drop me.”

Adrien took a moment to let that sink in. She had been at the lesson earlier that day. When he recovered, he bowed before her and took her hand.

“M’lady, I promise, I will never drop you,” he told her, looking up and meeting her blue eyes. He gently brushed his lips against her knuckles before standing up straight and letting go of her hand. When he looked back at her, she had turned away from him slightly and blinking rapidly.

Oh god, he had made her cry.

“I-I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said hurriedly. “I just-”

“No, it’s okay, thank you Chat Noir,” she smiled as she wiped her eyes with her fingers and took a deep breath. “It was really nice of you to say that.”

“I meant it,” he told her softly.

“I know, that’s what got me. I won’t let you fall either, okay?” she told him, reaching out and touching his hand gently. He swallowed and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door of the studio.

“That’s our guest!”

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette was a little annoyed. She was just starting to see another side of Chat Noir other than the flirty cat-pun kind. She gave him a small smile and made her way out to greet their guest, only to be partially blinded by a flash from a camera.

She knew exactly who the guest was.

“You must be Alya Césarie?” she said with a smile and Alya’s eyes lit up.

“You know me?”

“Well, only what I’ve read. You’re on the student council and your journalism articles are exceptional,” she added with a smile. She thought she saw Madame Bustier roll her eyes but wasn’t sure.

“So, who are you?” Alya asked, pushing her camera closer to Marinette’s face. She took a step back and felt herself bump into her partner.

“I-I’m Ladybug. This is my partner, Chat Noir,” she said awkwardly.

“Partner? As in boyfriend?” Alya asked.

“Do you treat all your subjects like this?” Chat Noir said with a smile. “I mean, meow-ch that light is bright. We’d be happy to sit for a brief interview after our session, but we need our space. Purr-lease?” he said charmingly and even Marinette blinked at him in surprise. That was pretty smooth, cat puns and all.

“S-sorry, I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just exciting. You guys are like superheroes, well, dancing heroes? No, that’s not right. I’ll think of something better, I promise.” Both Chat Noir and Marinette smiled at each other, remembering their conversation from moments ago.

“Thank you,” Madame Bustier said with a smile.

She then began the lesson again, but it was harder to concentrate with someone moving around in the background, trying to get Ladybug and Chat Noir from every angle as they danced.

Marinette sighed. “How about we just do the interview first?” she suggested as they almost knocked into the journalist again.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Oh, now I know how Marinette feels,” Alya muttered as she sat back down.

“Marinette?” Chat Noir pricked up on that. “What do you mean?”

Marinette tried to interrupt that flow of conversation. “Marinette? Oh, she’s the design student who made our masks and is making our costumes. I’m really excited to see what she comes up with.”

“Um, yeah. She’s making my dress too,” Alya added with a smile. “I tried to contact her, to see if she would be here, but she went home early.” Marinette felt herself blanch as she remembered her phone was off on her bag in the change area.

“Oh yes, I told her to rest. She said she had been up all night designing,” Madame Bustier interjected and Marinette gave a small smile.

“As long as she doesn’t over-work herself,” Chat Noir nodded.

“She’s probably asleep. Oh she is going to kick herself for missing this,” Alya grinned before clearing her throat. “Okay,” she turned her smart phone screen to herself and began.

“I’m Alya Césarie, otherwise known as Lady Wi-Fi, coming to you from the University dance studio where I’m with two very special students and a very talented instructor.” She flicked the camera around again. “Madame Bustier, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” They all waved in turn.

“Now, what can you tell me about the routine you have planned, Madame Bustier?”

“Well, it’s just a beautiful waltz combination about two people who are connected in a magical way.” The woman nodded satisfied.

“So what’s your magical connection?” Alya turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Um,” Ladybug began but Chat cut her off.

“We have such good chemistry, when we dance and when we’re just hanging out, you know?”

“Chat,” Ladybug shook her head. “We have amazing dance chemistry, but anything more is one-sided, I’m afraid.” She felt bad about shutting him down, but she didn’t need that, and if it ever got out that she was Ladybug, she didn’t want Adrien to think she was with Chat Noir. “We are a great team and we work really well together, as you’ll see,” Ladybug explained.

“Aw, bugaboo, come on,” Chat whined and Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“I see,” Alya said when it was clear nothing more was going to be said on that subject. “So, Chat, how long have you been dancing?”

“Since I was a kid,” he shrugged. “It’s part of family tradition.”

“And so will your family be attending the Masquerade Ball?”

“Nope, just me,” he smiled lazily as he leant back in his chair a little. “Well, me and Ladybug,” he winked at her.

“Well what about you Ladybug?”

“Um, well, dancing has always been a part of me, but unlike a lot of talented dancers, I didn’t start professionally until I was older. Madame Bustier really helped me find my wings,” she smiled and then tried not to react to what she had said.

Damage control? Marinette wondered, but then she remembered that yes, ladybugs did have wings.

“She is one of my luckiest students,” Madame Bustier chimed in. “She has really become something which is why I’m so proud, and so blessed to have her join the talented Chat Noir for the Annual Parisian Masquerade Ball.”

“And Ladybug, what’s your family like?” Alya asked.

Marinette thought for a second before answering. “My parents are hardworking citizens of the town. I’m proud to be their daughter,” she smiled in response.

The questions kept coming, mostly small chit-chat ones designed to get to know the two dancers, who managed to answer them without giving much of their personal lives away.

“Well, I really think it’s time to dance,” Madame Bustier told them as she stood and moved the chairs out of the way. “Miss Césarie, would you please remain in one place this time?”

“Of course Madame, my apologies.”

“Okay, so I can only let you film snippets of the performance – we don’t want to give it away to the public until the night, okay?” Alya nodded. “Oh, and if it helps, we can do a little of the routine and then I can have them do some other moves to help you fill your video.”

“Oh, Madame Bustier that would be great!”

“Okay then, now, Ladybug, Chat Noir. Places.” Madame Bustier stood to the side and Alya help her camera ready to record the only the best elements.

The music began and Marinette began her movements. She kept her eyes closed so she could concentrate, but when Chat lifted her she had to open them. He set her down and began his part before returning to lift her and this time, she realised she was a little more open to it. They continued to move around the room. Travelling to the beat and then twirling with precision. When the music stopped, Alya groaned in disappointment.

“That’s it?”

“For now,” Madame Bustier smiled. She then went over to monitor the footage Alya had taken.

“Bugaboo?” Ladybug asked as she stepped away from Chat Noir, crossing her arms over her chest.

“What? It’s cute!”

“It’s childish.”

“It’s not different to you calling me Kitty,” he protested, though they both kept their voices rather low, reluctant to have a dispute caught on film.

“Then I’ll stop,” she told him simply.

“Aw no, m’lady don’t be like that.”

“What?” she asked, trying to stop the smirk from reaching her lips. She kind of liked teasing him a little, she felt, well, powerful.

“Hey, you’re enjoying this!” he realised as she ducked out of his grip.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she told him, now completely helpless to stop her smile. He laughed in return but then looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She watched him jog to the music player, hitting play on the next song and returning to slip into position before it began.

“Oh, I love this song,” Marinette grinned as they began moving to the melody.

Chat Noir lead her wonderfully around the room to the beat of the music, their steps perfectly in sync. He spun her and she spun back effortlessly. He spun her so she was facing away from him and they continued to waltz together before he spun her back. As the song slowed down, he held her hands carefully spun her around as she lifted a leg like a doll in a music box before he spun her towards him and dipped her to the end of the song.

They began laughing as he helped her up but they both fell silent when they heard slow clapping from behind them.

Oh right, they weren’t alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the song they randomly danced to was Once Upon a December :3


	13. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get closer and Marinette is conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camp NaNo started today!  
> So have another chapter while I work on the sequel

Adrien saw the colour drain from his partner’s face as they were brought back to reality of the two other people in the room.

“Sorry,” he said loudly. “I was bored,” he added with a shrug. He saw Ladybug look at him in shock and mild confusion.

“That was amazing,” Alya gaped.

“I see what you meant, now Chat Noir. You two are very good at – how did you put it? – freestyling, a waltz.” Madame Bustier nodded as she made her way to them.

“That was freestyle?” Alya repeated, her mouth wide open. “Could you do it again? For the camera?” she asked.

Ladybug didn’t look too pleased with that.

“Um, maybe we could do something else?” he suggested, more to his dance partner than anyone else. The scarlet lady met his eyes and gave a shrug, but he could see she was still embarrassed.

“I can put something more modern on, if you like?” Madame Bustier suggested. She and Alya took a few steps away from the two dancers and Madame Bustier pressed play. The music began to play through the speakers, soft at first but growing in intensity, giving the dancers a chance to prepare.  
Adrien nodded to Ladybug, to indicate he recognised the song but she was already meeting his eyes, waiting for him to lead. As the lyrics began, they began to elegantly move around the room.

Adrien led Ladybug in spins and twirls and she followed his every move completely. When the chorus began, he spun her in front of him as they moved in a tight circle in the centre of the room. Ladybug moved smoothly through the turns and followed his motions elegantly. He dipped her and then brought her back up, ready to move with the next verse.

When it began, they did some twists and turns, turning face-to-face and back-to-back as they travelled, moving in sync with each other without meeting each other’s faces, without touching. They both spun to the left and then Adrien spun back to the right to bring Ladybug back in as she spun towards him. He let her step out, then spun her close before lifting her and turning, setting her down after three turns. They then continued travelling, before they stepped out from each other. Ladybug spun back into him and then he lifted her again to the repetition in the song. The repeated the steps from before, but he lifted her in a different position before setting her down and twirling her back to him. They then spun with only one arm linked together before he spun her out once again.

Adrien lifted the girl at the end of the song. She had her back to him, but arched her back so she was almost curling over him as he slowly brought her down. They didn’t meet each other’s eyes. They could feel each other’s heartbeats and stood for a moment before turning. Adrien bowed and Ladybug curtseyed back before making her way to collect their drink bottles.

“You two are amazing,” Alya gushed once she had pressed stop on her smart phone. “I can’t believe you’ve never done that routine before!”

“I told you, we have chemistry,” Chat Noir grinned as he took his drink bottle from Ladybug, winking at her.

“On the dancefloor,” she added with a small glare his way, but he knew there was nothing serious in it. He was starting to like this playful side of her.

“Tomaeto, tomato,” he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

“You guys move really well together. I can’t believe you don’t need choreography,” Alya interrupted their moment.

“Well, I guess we both just have a lot of experience in the field,” Ladybug smiled and Chat nodded.

“So, um, can I ask? I mean, the camera is off so…?” Alya looked at Chat and he just blinked in confusion. “What’s with the cat ears?”

“I am _Chat Noir_ , it’s part of who I am,” he grinned with a low bow towards the ladies.

“Well, I’ll tell Marinette to incorporate them, because those ones look like they are about to fall out,” Alya pointed and Adrien lifted his hand to feel that they were indeed loose. He re-clipped them in.

“I would humbly appreciate it,” he told her.

“Well, Miss Césarie, I’m afraid I need to get back to working with these young dancers.”

“Oh, yes Madame, I just have one more question,” Alya lifted her phone back up, facing the two dancers. “What will happen to you after the Ball?”

Both dancers looked at each other, confused. Adrien frowned. He hadn’t thought about that and he could tell from Ladybug’s blue eyes she hadn’t either.

“I tell you what,” Ladybug told the camera as she stepped forward so the focus was on her. “Why don’t you ask us again after the dance, right now, our focus is on the beautiful event coming up.”

Chat stepped forward and waited for Alya to move the focus to him.

“She’s right. We are putting everything we have into what we do right now; we will have an answer for you after the dance.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” Alya grinned over the top of her phone. She then must have switched to her front camera because she began talking to the screen. “There you go friends, the exclusive on our mystery dancers Ladybug and Chat Noir. I’ll be back on Saturday streaming live from the Masquerade Ball! See you then, Lady Wifi is disconnected.” The phone beeped and Alya smiled at the dancers.

“Thank you for talking to me today, and for dancing,” she added with a dreamy smile. “Good luck with the routine. I’ll see you both on Saturday!” she said before saying goodbye to Madame Bustier and leaving the studio with a spring in her step.

The door shutting echoed in the room for a bit, before Madame Bustier clicked her way to her small office, leaving the two alone for a moment.

“Have you thought about it?” Ladybug asked after a moment.

“Huh?”

“About dancing afterwards? You know, with me?” she looked down at her hands as she twisted them.

“Honestly, I hadn’t thought about it. The dance is all anyone is focusing on at the moment,” he told her. He didn’t tell her that he looked forward to seeing her, dancing with her. He didn’t tell her that it was his favourite part of the day and he hated having to wait and he certainly didn’t tell her that he almost didn’t want the dance to come so they could keep dancing together.

“What about you, m’lady?”

“I’ll continue dancing in Madame Bustier’s class as usual,” she said with a shrug and a deep breath. “I haven’t thought much about it any other way.”

“Since you both displayed your skills so effectively before, I want to try something,” Madame Bustier explained as she came back towards them. “Using the positions I marked for you before and the routine I instructed as a bone, show me what you make of your music,” she said, her hands together in front of her, the remote sticking out ready for the play button to be pressed.

“Are you sure Madame?” Ladybug asked.

“Quite. I’ve changed the music slightly though; this version is a piano only instrumental. So let’s see what you can do,” she gestured for them to take their places and they did.

Adrien took a deep breath, not sure what to expect. He and his lady made eye-contact and she nodded to him, indicating she would begin like before. He just nodded in response and waited for the music to start, watching her.

She took a few graceful steps forward and twirled towards him before gracefully stepping away from him again. She looked down and then reached out towards him behind her, her face now turned to him. He reached out and took her hand, stepping closer to her as the familiar part of the tune began.

They waltzed briefly, with her back towards him, one hand in his reached out to the side and his other around her waist. He then turned her so she faced him and then spun her the other way three times before pulling her close and lifting her in a turn. He then set her down and she twirled a few steps away from him.

He then moved away from her, keeping his feet in time with the music. He gave a turn before reaching his arm out to her and then moving back in a few quick steps, wrapping his arms around her and they spun as they had done in the original routine. They waltzed in a circle before stepping out and then together again. He then let her underarm turn before grabbing her waist and lifting her; they spun gracefully and he set her down. She met his eyes with a smile and he smiled back.

He then turned her so her back was to him, and they began to move around the room in an anti-clockwise motion, stopping briefly so he could spin his lady back to face him. They then began to move around the room, stepping at the pace of the Viennese waltz so they moved more elegantly than the slow. They waltzed face to face and back to back, before she lifted a leg out behind her and Chat walked her in a circle, like she was a music box doll.

The music reached its peak and the crescendo made the speakers shudder, but Adrien couldn’t let that distract his focus. They moved in a box formation with their Viennese steps before she stepped away from him. The move took him a little by surprise, but he braced himself as she spun closer and he lifted her.

The music slowed as it reached its end and the two stepped apart, hands linked, before stepping together and slowly moving in a circle. She stepped out from him again and he spun her in before twirling her and dipping her as the final notes echoed in the room.

“ _Bien joué!_ ” Madame Bustier clapped when they had finished. “I’m going to note those steps down. There are a few that we can work on and change, but you were right Chat Noir, this ‘free-styling’ of yours was a wonderful idea. Class dismissed!”

 

~~~~~~

 

The two finally stepped apart, and Marinette saw Chat Noir bush a little as he realised he hadn’t let go of her when the routine had finished. She turned and scurried to the change area so he couldn’t see the blush on her own cheeks.

“That was good,” she called out as she walked and she heard the boy shuffle to keep up with her.

“You surprised me with that last lift,” he told her. Marinette looked at him, trying to see if he was annoyed at her. “I never thought you were so pun-predicatble.”

“Oh come on,” she groaned. “You were doing so well! You hadn’t made a pun since we started free-styling.”

“That’s not very _paw_ -lite. I’m feeling so attacked right _meow_!” he grinned at her as he changed his shoes.

“Please stop, you are not good at puns,” she told him as she changed her own shoes and searched through her bag to find her white hoodie.

“I am _meow_ -nificent, m’lday and you know it,” he said her as he pulled on his own dark hoodie. Marinette watched as the masked boy pulled the hood over his head and saw the fabric pick up around the clip-on ears he still had in his hair. “What?”

“You still have your ears on, and they are making a fashion statement,” she told him, putting a hand on her hip and letting a small half-smile tug her lips. She pulled her bag over her shoulder as the boy pulled his bag toward the large mirrored wall of the studio.

“ _Purr_ -fect,” he grinned and Marinette snorted.

“Goodbye Madame,” the two called as they left. Chat Noir held the first door open for her and she stepped into the entryway, feeling a cool breeze from the open glass doors that allowed them to exit. Marinette froze and was stuck staring at the rain that had begun pouring whilst they were busy. She looked at her dance bag and shook her head.

“Oh great,” she sighed as she moved to the doorway and held her hand out to test the water. It was icy and falling rather heavily in fat drops.

“Um, Ladybug,” Chat Noir began. He sounded uncertain about what he was about to say, so she just focused on the falling water, not wanting him to lose his nerve. She saw the boy step past her, so he could see her face but still be out of the rain. She felt his eyes on her face for a moment before he spoke. “What’s wrong?”

She frowned, that wasn’t what he had set out to say, she was sure, but she answered him anyway.

“I forgot my umbrella. I’m gonna have to walk home in the rain.”

Marinette saw Chat look down at his black umbrella in his hand and then back to her before opening the umbrella and holding it out to her.

“Here,” he smiled. “I’ve got a car and it’s only a short walk for me. Plus, we can’t have our lucky lady getting sick and being unable to dance. Everyone is counting on you,” he told her. Marinette blinked at him in surprise before hesitantly reaching out and taking the umbrella from him, ignoring the way their hands brushed.

“Th-thank you, Chat Noir,” Marinette told him as she held it over her and stepped out into the rain, holding it so it also covered him as well. “Do you want me to walk you to your car?”

“Oh no, Ladybug. You need to get home and out of the cold,” he smiled. “Be safe, okay?”

“You too, Chat. Everyone is counting on both of us,” she told him. She didn’t tell him that she was counting on him as well, though. She saw him wink at her before turning and walking to the nearest carpark, the water soaking through his clothes in a matter of moments. Marinette wanted to go after him, but if she knew what car he drove, she wasn’t sure she could trust herself not to look for him.

She pulled her hair out of its bun and began walking in the direction of her house. Just before she left campus, she undid her mask and tucked it carefully into her dance bag.

As she made her way home, Marinette thought about the routines she and Chat had made up as they went. Sure, she was still feeling uncomfortable about dancing with Nathanaél, but Chat Noir took that away from her within moments and when he had promised never to drop her… the look in his green eyes was so sincere. She found it a little hard to believe it had been the same person who charmed Alya and made so many horrendous puns.

She gripped the umbrella a little tighter and looked up at the material. It was a simple black umbrella with no indications or specific marks, no initials or markings of ownership either. Looks like Chat Noir was still a mystery, Marinette sighed.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about the mysterious feline boy. When they danced, she felt connected to him, and their movements never needed scripting. They fit together and moved elegantly, and clearly Alya and Madame Bustier thought they were a perfect couple.

Dance couple, she reminded herself as she reached her building. She entered the foyer and shut the umbrella, shaking it as best she could to remove as much water as possible before making her way up the stairs.

The way Chat Noir had looked at her though, and the way he noticed something was wrong, the way he cared… it set Marinette’s heart aflutter. And then there was the other boy who made her heart flutter – her celebrity crush. Her skin burned whenever he touched her and even thinking about him sent her heart pounding and her pulse racing. She didn’t think he knew though, which Marinette saw as both a good and bad thing. At least he just thought she was clumsy and shy instead of rejecting her completely.

Marinette unlocked her door and sat the black umbrella in the basket by the door next to her polka dotted one. How she’d explain taking it back, she wasn’t sure, but that was for future Marinette, she decided.

She greeted Tikki and scratched her feathered friend before heading to her bedroom and dumping her bag on the floor and falling onto her bed. She kicked off her shoes and curled to her side, letting her eyes fall shut.

She wasn’t greeted by sleep, but by an incessant knocking at her front door, which aggravated Tikki and caused her to start making noises. With a groan of exhaustion, Marinette shuffled to her front door, covering her mouth as she yawned before opening the front door.

“Girl, you look like a train wreck. Have you been sleeping all afternoon?” the girl pushed past Marinette and entered the apartment, dropping her bag on the only available surface in the lounge room that wasn’t covered in fabric, sketches, pins or measuring tape.

“Hello Alya,” Marinette sighed. “Why don’t you come in,” she continued sarcastically as she shut the door and yawned again.

“Wow, no wonder you’re exhausted. These are looking amazing!” Alya began rummaging through the sketches and the fabrics, causing Marinette to wince and bite her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She had them organised just right.

“Alya, what are you doing here? I’m tired,” she said, trying not to let herself yawn yet again.

“Where have you been girl? I mean, you won’t believe it, _I_ got an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“The mysterious dancers you’re obsessed with?” Marinette asked as she began rearranging the order of the papers Alya had now abandoned.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about, little miss there-is-no-competition-I’m-the-sole-designer.”

“What are you on about?” Marinette asked as she made some space on the couch to flop into. She felt a moment of comfort and once again was reminded why she had bought the marshmallow couch when she moved.

“Oh come on, Mari, Madame Bustier announced to the class today that you were the exclusive designer for Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“She did?” Marinette blinked away the sleep that tickled the edges of her vision. “Look, Alya, I honestly thought it was a competition. It wasn’t until this morning she told me I was doing it… Oh hell,” Marinette groaned as she sat up and walked to her bedroom.

“What?” Alya called after her. Marinette heard her friend’s footsteps but they stopped in the kitchen and she heard the kettle begin to boil and she rummaged for her phone in her bag from earlier. Marinette saw the twenty missed calls and thirty messages from Alya from various points of the day, and one message from Adrien.

**Adrien: I heard you weren’t feeling too well. Hope you’re feeling better.**

Marinette’s heart pounded as she typed a thank you message, explaining that she was just really tired and would get extra sleep tonight, before making her way back to the kitchen, dialling the number for Madame Bustier as she did.

Alya just looked up at the dark haired girl as she patiently made coffee for both of them and whistled to Tikki.

“ _Bonjour Madame_ , I was just wondering if you managed to get the measurements of Chat Noir today? I’ve started Ladybug’s dress but I need to start his outfit soon. Yeah, okay, I’ll just get a pen.” Marinette scribbled the numbers down, her thoughts trying to find a moment when she had left Chat Noir alone with Madame Bustier for the measurements… When she couldn’t remember, she just shook her head, thanking the instructor before throwing her phone onto the couch and letting out a groan.

“Looks like you need some help,” Alya smiled as she brought a mug of coffee over for her friend. Marinette took a sip and gave Alya a tired smile. “What can I do to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted an umbrella scene okay.
> 
>  
> 
> also the song they danced to was this (I used some of the routine as well)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0bhxnWWQcQ


	14. A Royal Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's father reveals some bad news and Adrien visits Marinette to distract himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted MariChat.  
> Sassy Mari and Flirty Chat.

Adrien sat at his computer desk, idly scrolling through eBay, Plagg purring in his lap but his mind was somewhere else.

What had Alya meant about knowing how Marinette felt when she got all flustered? Ladybug seemed uninterested but he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that got Marinette all awkward and flustered like that.

A knock at his door made him jump and Plagg blinked up at him in his sleepy cat way before slinking off and up to the higher floor as Adrien stood and looked through the peep hole.

Oh crap. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before brushing the strands back neatly.

“Nathalie, Father, come in,” he said as he held the front door open.

“Adrien we need to talk.” Gabriel Agreste’s voice was cold as ever as he made his way to sit at the hard backed chairs at the dining table. He sat and stared expectantly at the empty chair at the opposite end until Adrien sat. He could feel his father’s cold stare, the icy blue eyes sending chills down his spine.

Adrien met Nathalie’s eyes but she wasn’t giving anything away. Instead, she turned from both of them and began preparing tea in Adrien’s kitchen.

“Father, I didn’t know you were back from Milan… How was it?” Adrien asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

“I am flying back in two hours.”

“Two hours?”

“Yes. I need to discuss something with you.” Nathalie set down cups of tea in front of each of them and then stood off to the side, her back to the wall and she tapped on her tablet. Gabriel took a sip of the tea, winced slightly and set the cup back down, his lips tugged into a deeper frown than usual.

“Adrien, as you have been aware for some time now, the Agreste family history is intertwined with the Royal family of Asluicia in Guernsey. The time has come when they must announce the next heir and since the last remaining child of the Toussaint family passed away two months ago, they have finally decided to name you that heir.”

“What?” Adrien almost choked on his tea.

“You are to be crowned on your twenty-first birthday and you shall move to the country shortly thereafter. This will be your final year of studies here in Paris. When you move you will be expected to act like a leader and take on the necessary princely duties to be prepared to run the country in due time.”

“Father you can’t possibly expect me to drop my whole life for this…” Adrien was cut off before he could even begin to try to reason.

“I can and I do. Adrien the plans have already been made. In six months you will be a Prince and you will have more to worry about than silly little lectures.”

“Father, please.”

“No.” Gabriel Agreste stood. “That is all. This is the way things will be. I am your father and I know what is best for you.” Gabriel made his way to the door, Nathalie scurrying to open the door for him, Adrien feeling frozen and shamed, stuck in his chair. “Do not embarrass me this weekend.”

Those were Gabriel’s parting words to his son before the door slammed shut and Adrien was left feeling small and insignificant in his apartment that suddenly felt all-too big.

 

An hour later, Adrien found himself on a familiar set of steps, the moonlight breaking through the clouds to show the closed curtains of the dark apartment windows on the third floor.

Of course Marinette was asleep. She was working herself ragged with designing and making the costumes for the ball. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the mask she had made for Chat Noir and he smiled. It was perfect, he could only imagine what the costume would look like. He wasn’t sure why he had put it on when he left, or why he hadn’t told Gideon he was going out so late. He didn’t even know where he had been going until he arrived.

With a sigh, Adrien sat on the steps and wrapped his arms around his knees, staring up at the sky before sighing again and resting his forehead on his arms. There was just two days until the Masquerade Ball and honestly he didn’t know what would happen afterwards. Did he want to dance again?

He wanted to dance with Ladybug, that was for sure, but was it enough?

And now he only had six months until he was crowned royalty. Six months with his friends, Chloé, Nino, Alya and Marinette. Six months with Ladybug, whoever she was.

Adrien felt a droplet of water hit his hair but didn’t move. It wasn’t until he felt two more slide down his neck that he lifted his head and frowned at the sky. The moon was now gone and he could see the clouds in the light from the streetlights. They were heavy and dark and he didn’t have a chance to even stand before it suddenly crashed down on him.

Adrien let out a cry before trying to find shelter. Her went to open the lobby doors but they were locked and his shirt was quickly sticking to his skin. He zipped up his hoodie and pulled it over his head but the rain just continued to pour heavily. He pressed his back against the doors and sighed, arms across his chest, trying not to let out the noises he was holding in.

After a moment he sat back on the steps, pressing his body against the brick railing to try and preserve some warmth; however, it wasn’t long before he heard the lobby doors click and heard the familiar sound of rain hitting fabric.

“H-Hello,” a soft voice spoke. Adrien turned to see tired blue eyes.

“M-Marinette?” She blinked, surprised he knew her name.

“Yes, I’m Marinette and you… you must be Chat Noir,” she smiled.

“Wh- oh yeah,” Adrien said, lifting his hand to his mask again. “Oh, no, I’m sorry, it won’t be ruined will it?” he asked quickly.

“It’s okay, I always make spares for things like this,” she told him. “Why don’t you come inside? I just put on some tea.”

“Th-that would be nice, thank you.” The boy replied, standing and taking the umbrella from her, holding it above them both and letting her lead him inside. He shut the umbrella when they reached the stairs and realised he recognised it.

“Hey, this… this is mine, I gave it to Ladybug today,” he said and he saw Marinette freeze mid-step, her back still to him.

“Oh is it?” she asked, her voice sounded a little tight. “She must have left it here this afternoon. Sh-she came over to see how I was going with her costume and to make sure I was okay.” Chat saw the girl’s pigtails bounce as she nodded before continuing up.

“Well, I guess I’m lucky to have found you,” he said as they reached her apartment door.

“Lucky? You were stuck out in the rain like an alley cat,” she told him as she shut the door behind them. He didn’t have the chance to pout as she then began to move around behind him, which was confusing because he stood in front of the door. He felt her fingers briefly touching his shoulders, waist, hips, wrists and heels.

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked.

“Just double checking something. Take off that jacket, you’ll freeze. Oh and your socks and shoes. Can’t have one of the dynamic duo getting hyperthermia can we?” she spoke rhetorically as she busied herself in the kitchen and the spare room. He saw her wind a tape measure around her hand as she moved from room to room.

Adrien couldn’t believe it; she was totally calm around him. No, around Chat, he told himself. It was like the night they met, before she knew who he was. Did that mean she had a problem with Adrien? He wondered.

“Here,” she held out a large sweater and as soon as he took it, he could tell it was practically new, the fluff on the inside soft like a cloud. There was also a simple black mask like the one Madame Bustier had given him on his first day. “The bathroom is down the hall, you should change. Put those on and I’ll get the heater turned up.”

Adrien made his way to the bathroom and took off his shirt and jacket before sliding on the soft fabric that smelt like vanilla and something else he couldn’t quite pick, something floral, he was sure. He quickly took in his reflection; his eyes were tired but it was hard to tell through the green of his mask. The mask itself was damp but there was no sign of damage; he changed it quickly and now, with his eyes revealed he swore he could see the distress. He just hoped she couldn’t.

 

~~~~~

 

“Thank you for this,” Chat Noir told Marinette as he made his way back into the living room.

Marinette didn’t let him see the way her chest heaved from her panic. She had cleaned up in his absence, garment bags were now draped over a corner cabinet instead of the couch, all her designs and fabrics had been stacked and slid into a folder and the mannequin was now draped in fabric to cover the dress on it. Ladybug’s dress.

Marinette took his shirts and hung them over some chairs in front of the heater before returning to the kitchen to make the tea. She then busied past him with a tray of tea and set it on the now cleared coffee table.

“It’s okay. I was up anyway,” she told him as she sat in her living chair, gesturing for him to sit on the couch. It felt kind of familiar to her as she watched the boy slightly struggle in the cushiness of the couch.

“Why were you up? Madame Bustier said you were exhausted.” He spoke once he had managed to get into a respectable and comfortable position. Marinette sighed quietly as she thought of how Alya had left after dinner and that Marinette had all but passed out on the couch the boy was sitting on. That was until the rain came crashing down and woke her.

She had been disoriented, waking up in the wrong room of the house but the sound of someone rattling the lobby doors caught her attention somehow and the boy in black was getting soaked. She couldn’t have just left him out there, though taking his umbrella had been an accident.

“The rain woke me,” Marinette told him simply as she leant forward and poured the tea, shaking her head slightly as she did. She noticed him stare at her and then heard him suck in a small gasp as she set the teapot down.

“Is, I mean, isn’t that an antique?” he asked carefully as he reached out for his tea.

“Oh, yeah, you must have a good eye,” she told him, not even bothered by his hesitancy. “It was a present, I suppose, from a friend. It’s a long story,” she waved a hand as she sipped her tea, unwilling to go back into it all.

“Wh-why are you using it if it’s an antique?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked. She could feel a sharpness on her tongue as she looked at him. “It was made to be used, just because it’s old or rare doesn’t change that. Besides, what good would it be gathering dust?”

“It could break,” he told her and he saw her cheeks turn pink. She felt annoyance begin to bubble in her but took a shaky breath before she spoke again.

“It’ll only get weak if it’s left abandoned on a shelf,” she half-snapped. She didn’t understand why rich people always assumed things needed to be hidden away.

“Okay, forgive me,” Chat Noir said hurriedly. “So, um, how are the designs coming along?” he changed the subject. Marinette sat back in her chair, her teacup in her hands.

“Better now I’ve got your proper measurements,” she told him, taking another sip of her tea.

“What do you mean?”

“I took your measurements before,” she shrugged. She watched in slight amusement as his eyes widened slightly. Had they always been that green? She wondered silently.

“Why?”

“Well Madame Bustier told me she had to get your measurements from your tailor,” her jaw tensed as she remembered Madame Bustier telling her over the phone.

“Well, yeah, what’s wrong with that?” he asked, and she felt herself begin to cough, almost sending her mouthful of tea back up and out her nose.

“I’m not a tailor,” she told him. “I’m a designer. I don’t just alter hems, I create outfits… Alya calls them pieces of art, but I digress. Tailor measurements aren’t as accurate as I’d like,” she finished shaking her head but he just looked at her, confused.

“I don’t understand,” he told her.

“You don’t have to,” she told him with a shrug.

“So, can I see what you have planned?” he asked and Marinette narrowed her eyes. “Well, I am part of the dynamic duo, as you put it before,” he grinned and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. There was the Chat, Ladybug knew… at least he hadn’t started with cat puns…yet.

“I don’t show people,” she told him.

“What about your friend Alya?” he grinned at her and she could see the mischief in his eyes.

“She hasn’t seen them yet, she just helped me with cutting out patterns.”

“Oh come on, I don’t believe you. Purr-lease, can I see them?” he asked, leaning forward and blinking a few times, trying to be seductive. Marinette struggled not to snort.

“I don’t show people, honestly,” she told him. “Only me, Madame Bustier and Tikki know.”

“Tikki?” the boy echoed and the bird gave a whistle in response. Marinette smiled fondly at her small friend before looking back at the boy who gave Tikki a very intense stare.

“Oh no, you leave her alone cat-boy,” Marinette warned and he blinked, looking at her now.

“Cat-boy?” he echoed.

“Am I wrong?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, it’s just… have you been talking to Ladybug?” he asked and Marinette let out a nervous laugh. “I knew it,” he suddenly cried and Marinette jumped. “You two are in league aren’t you?” he demanded, moving close to her. “Tell me, who is she?”

Whilst his words were sharp and true, his tone and his eyes told a different story and Marinette pushed him back with her hand against his face.

“I’m a good friend, Chat Noir, if I did know who Ladybug is, I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“So you do know her,” he gasped, taking her hand from his face and holding it tight.

“I said if, doesn’t mean I do or I don’t. I can keep a secret,” she told him, sliding her hand from his. He just chuckled and watched her as she took the now empty tea cups to the sink to clean up.

“Tell me, Marinette, I know you’re a dancer like Ladybug and myself. Do you have a favourite style?”

Marinette thought for a moment. “I took ballet as a kid and I wasn’t very good at it, but ballroom is my favourite. I am good at it, and I enjoy the different styles within the genre.”

“So what’s your favourite?”

“I don’t know. Part of what I like about ballroom is the variety. Though I guess maybe the jive, or the Viennese waltz.”

“I’ve heard you’re very good at the Viennese waltz,” he told her. “But I bet I could teach you a thing or two.”

“Oh wow, you mean I could dance with the great Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, trying not to let the sarcasm melt her words.

“If you wanted,” he smiled but Marinette shook her head.

“It is much too late to start dancing, Chat Noir, plus I do not have the room,” she indicated her apartment which wasn’t very big with all the furniture inside it. He just shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the window. Marinette used the silence as a chance to study him.

He seemed tense when he had his back turned, she could see the muscles in his neck and his posture stiffen as he checked the weather. Something was really bothering him, but she couldn’t ask. Not as Marinette anyway.

“Chat?” she asked after a moment, letting him continue to watch the droplets of rain race down the glass.

“Mhmm?”

“Do you, I mean, would you like a way to contact Ladybug? I could message her and ask if it’s okay.” She wasn’t sure what she was saying, but he just seemed so upset, something was bothering him and Marinette wanted to help.

“Really?” the boy turned to face her, something in his eyes hidden by this offer.

“I use an internet app to contact her, this way you don’t need her phone number and she will get her messages whenever she is online.”

“That would be amazing,” he said, making his way over to her. “But why?”

“What?”

“Why offer me that? What happened to keeping secrets?” he asked her, leaning towards her over the island.

“I’m not telling you about her, and I’m going to ask permission first.” Marinette picked up her phone and began downloading the app she had been talking about and hurriedly making her own profile. He didn’t need to know she was making it up as she went.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he told her. “Plus, she is probably sleeping like a normal person,” he sighed.

“Probably, but if you make a profile, I’ll be able to message you with her information when she gives me permission.”

“You mean, if she gives you permission,” he corrected but she shook her head.

“I know she wanted a way to contact you, she mentioned it earlier. Said something about extra practise but being unable to organise times or something?” Marinette explained. She had thought about it when Alya had asked what was next for the dancers.

“You’re really sure?” he asked and she nodded. She then turned her phone so he could see her profile and the app. He took out his own phone and began tapping away before smiling up at her.

“Thank you,” he told her and she gave a kind smile in return.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this cause I realised I have 30 followers on my writing tumblr <3  
> also, this is obviously where the royalty au is introduced.  
> Aluicia is not a real place, but Guernsey is and I don't think it has a royal family bc it's a tiny little island but I MADE A FICTIONAL TOWN SO IT CAN HAVE A FICTIONAL MONARCHY


	15. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realises perks to being Chat Noir and Nino get's advice

“You should head home when the rain stops,” Marinette told him.

Adrien stood on a small stood in her living room with parts of fabric pinned over his body. He liked the fabric she was using for the vest he had pinned around him – it was basic satin, but it had a green tinge within the darkness. She had been very firm in her resolve not to let him see any of her design, so she was only working on the lining but he knew it would be amazing.

“Only if you’re done, M-Marinette,” he told her. He almost slipped and called her m’lady, a name he reserved for Ladybug. Maybe he could think of something else for her.

“I can work with this,” she nodded as she carefully removed the pattern she had been pinning around his leg. She laid it over the arm of the couch and gestured for him to step down off the stool before unpinning the front of the vest and sliding it off his shoulders.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” he told her with a smile. She gave a small smile back but as she turned around, he saw her lips tug down a little. “Why did you?” he asked. “Let me stay I mean?”

“Why not?” she replied. Marinette busied herself with neatly placing them on the coffee table which was now covered in pin cushions, scraps of paper and fabric, fabric scissors and a few other items Adrien recognised by sight as he had seen similar ones in his father’s office.

“Am I ever going to get a straight answer from you, mystery girl?” he asked, leaning closer to her. She stared at him for a moment before sliding away, trying to recover.

“You seemed upset,” she said quietly as she busied herself. “You really did look like a stray kitty left all alone out there. I invited you in because I didn’t want you to get sick and you looked like you needed the company.”

Chat Noir blinked as he tilted his head, watching her back as she moved around the room, refusing to look at him.

“You noticed that from up here?”

“Well, I saw a sulking black figure and figured I’d hope for the best,” she shrugged.

“That wasn’t very smart. I could have been a killer or something.”

“But you’re not a killer, just a lost tomcat,” she said, turning to face him.

“Indeed,” he said simply. The room fell quiet and the whirring of the heater stopped. Adrien checked on his clothes and found them toasty and dry. Without thinking he pulled the sweater off his head and put his shirt the right way. A squeak from behind him made him turn as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Marinette was bright red and all he could do was grin.

“I-I-I could have left,” she stammered as she stared. He casually pulled his shirt down, covering his torso and smiled at her.

“Nah, it’s okay, all done now.”

“You, um, you…” she shook her head and moved to the kitchen, avoiding eye contact.

“What?” he asked, a playful smirk holding his lips.

“You, I mean, n-nothing.”

“What? Marinette, what is it?” he probed, his smile growing wider. “Did you see something you like?” he teased and she turned to face him, her cheeks tomato red.

“N-no. W-wha-where did you get that idea from?”

“Wait, so I’m not attractive?” he said, mock offense colouring his tone as he stepped back from the kitchen island and lifted his shirt to show her his abs. Had he not been wearing the mask, he knew he would be a blushing mess also, but something about the anonymity gave him courage he never knew he had. It was freedom.

Adrien knew he had a good body, he often had to model underwear commercials when he reached eighteen as they paid the best for the models that were best in shape – and since he left home, he had been eating better and working on keeping in shape. Thankfully he was now in the best shape of his life.

He watched her bring her eyes from his stomach to his face, realise he was watching her and look away blushing. With a small chuckle he dropped his shirt and returned to his dry clothes, pulling the sweater back on along with his hoodie. When he sat to pull on his socks and shoes, she came back and hesitantly sat in her chair, unsure of what he was going to do next.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he told her as he sat back up after tying his shoes. She shook her head.

“You didn’t... well, you did, but not like, it’s hard to explain.” Marinette did her best to look anywhere but his eyes. “I don’t hate you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

He felt his shoulders slump a little in relief but smiled at her before standing.

“Welp, I’m heading home. I hope you don’t have an early class,” he added, noticing the clock on the wall was after midnight.

“No, Madame Bustier told me not to come in tomorrow unless it was for the costumes. I want to have them done by tomorrow night so Saturday I can fix anything if it doesn’t sit right.” He nodded.

“So I’ll see you Saturday no matter what?” he asked with a smile.

“During the day, yeah,” she said after hesitating. “I’ll be spending Saturday night curled up watching a movie or something,” she laughed before rubbing her neck and suppressing a yawn.

“Okay, well thank you,” he said with a bow and she gave a small laugh.

“You’re welcome Chat Noir. You’re welcome around anytime, as long you give me warning and you don’t stay until the middle of the night again,” she added when he looked up eagerly.

That was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. More Marinette, but not just Marinette, sassy, funny, bold Marinette.

“I will, thank you,” he smiled. “Oh hey, did you talk to Alya?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got some ideas to make you more cat than cat-boy,” Marinette smiled as she held the door open for him.

“It’s Cat- _Man_ ,” he corrected as he crossed the threshold, taking his umbrella as he did.

“Goodnight Chat Noir,” she shook her head with a laugh and Adrien barely got his goodbye out as she shut the door. Her laugh had caught him off-guard, it was different.

Chat Noir definitely would be visiting her again.

Adrien made his way back home, his umbrella open and covering his face despite the lack of rain. It wasn’t until he was a block away from his building that he took off the mask and stuffed it into his pocket.

Adrien made his way up to the top floor and sighed as he flopped on his bed in his own home. The apartment felt cold and empty, despite Plagg who immediately curled up beside him. Adrien gave a small smile and scratched his friend’s head. As the purr vibrated from the small creature’s body, Adrien closed his eyes.

He dreamt that he was dancing with a dark haired mystery woman. He never saw her face, not even a mask; she always danced with her face away from him. They moved incredibly gracefully on a stage, watched by hundreds of people. He spun her and suddenly, it wasn’t a dark stage but a bright ballroom with people around them, dressed incredibly well but all unfamiliar.

“Adrien,” his lady sighed as they waltzed. He looked down and saw two blue eyes staring back but they were unfamiliar and cold.

“Who are you?” he asked as they kept dancing, it was almost as if he couldn’t stop. He wanted to stop dancing to find out who this dancer was, because she certainly wasn’t his Ladybug.

She didn’t reply, she just kept twirling in her golden dress, waltzing against him as if it was the final scene in a fairy-tale. The happy ending. She seemed happy, but something in his gut didn’t feel right.

His eyes blinked open and he lay in the dark on his bed, still fully clothed; Plagg still purring under his hand. He wasn’t sure what that had been or why it hadn’t felt right, but the thought that that could be his future daunted him more than anything.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette sat back with a sigh and crossed her legs. She wiped her forehead with her arm as she looked at Alya’s completed dress with a proud smile.

It was a simple violet dress with a skirt that fell just below the knees; around the waist was a white ribbon belt with a buckle that Marinette had turned vertical to look like a power button. She had then worked hard on creating three layers of tulle skirt to give it the length of a ball gown. Each layer was a dark colour but Marinette had worked hard to have each layer turn into an ombre of silver at the end and made sure that the layers were open at the front so Alya could move freely.

The dress was designed to be strapless but Alya made her discomfort of bare arms apparent during the process so without a word, Marinette had incorporated a silver bolero jacket that was attached to the dress with violet stripes on the sleeves to match.

She couldn’t believe it was finally done.

Marinette stood and carefully took the dress off the mannequin before putting it into a garment bag and setting it aside before going to the spare room and taking out the male one.

Nino’s waistcoat was almost finished; it was a dark red with yellow pinstripes. She hadn’t been too keen on playing around with his three favourite colours, but she liked to please her friends. Alya had suggested making the suit navy blue so he could just wear a simple white shirt underneath. Marinette was glad it was something rather simple but she was concerned she would run out of time for her own dress which sat in its garment bag as only pieces of fabric pinned together. She had barely started Ladybug’s gown, but she just reasoned that she could always be a little late.

Marinette got up and decided to take a break, heating up a croissant in the microwave when there was a knock on the door.

“Nino?” Marinette asked surprised as the boy smiled at her across the threshold.

“Hey, um, have you heard from Adrien?” he asked.

“What? No, I’ve been designing, why?” Marinette asked confused. She let her friend in and made her way into her kitchen, the boy sitting across from her on the island.

“I just haven’t heard from him this morning,” Nino said with a sigh.

“He’s probably in class,” she pointed out. “And you’d know that so why did you really come over?”

Nino sighed but gave a small sheepish smile her way. “You saw right through that, huh?”

“Well, not at first, but this,” she gestured to his posture, “gives you away in spades. What’s up?” Marinette pulled her croissant out of the microwave and offered it to him but he shook her head so she turned and busied herself with getting them some iced tea.

“I don’t want to embarrass Alya,” he confessed after swallowing the whole glass of tea.

“Nino, you-”

“It’s not the dancing, not anymore. Marinette, I don’t know how but you actually taught me how to dance a waltz, like credit to you, Dance Wizard. It’s just…”

“Just?” Marinette prodded gently.

“I… I don’t belong there,” he burst. “I don’t fit in with that crowd but you, you and Alya, you know how to hold yourselves, how to act, how to dress, how to dance and me, well, I’m just a big DJ dork around those guys. And I know I probably could have gone to Adrien but I just don’t think he’d understand…”

“What, why?”

“He was born into that life,” Nino sighed, looking at his glass as Marinette filled it back up for him. He downed it like a cowboy drinking his sorrows at a western bar.

“Nino, you and I both know he wasn’t. He only became huge around the time we all were, like, ten,” she tried to sound casual even though she had read every article on Adrien’s life and memorised it all in high school.

“Still, he was raised in it, you know? I just… as cool as he is, I don’t think he’d understand.”

“But I do,” Marinette said. She didn’t make it sound like a question, or a statement, and she didn’t expect him to answer.

“Yeah, well, Mari, you’re amazing. I mean, you work so hard and you are so good at fitting in everywhere you go… I figured you’d understand this more than anyone.”

“Nino,” she smiled, resting her hand on his still wrapped around the glass. “Alya won’t care if you don’t carry yourself the same as the other people at the ball, she won’t care how you look, or how you act.”

“But-”

“Nino, she loves you like _this_ ; the confused, funny DJ she met in high school. I’m certain if you were like any of those people she wouldn’t be with you, because that’s not who you are,” she added quickly. “Alya loves you for who you are, the fact you are going all out like this and worrying about it for her, shows how much you love her and I guarantee she loves that about you. But after the Ball, she’ll want her DJ Bubbler back and I know he’ll be there.” Nino met Marinette’s eyes and slowly a huge grin took over his face.

“Marinette, you’re amazing,” he mumbled as he reached over and pulled her tight to him.

“N-Nino,” she replied in surprise. He wasn’t the hugging type, so anything like this was foreign between them.

He stepped away after a moment, his eyes a little glassy with unshed tears but neither said a word about it. The sentiment hung in the air.

“Hey, you wanna see your outfit?” Marinette asked, trying to save him from the awkwardness that would surely follow any further soppiness.

“That would be nice,” he replied.

A few minutes later, he stood on the stool in Marinette’s living room, letting her pin up the hem of his trousers and mark where she would need to take in the waistcoat. But once it was all pinned and in place, she slid on his jacket and let him look in the floor length mirror she had taken out of her room.

“Holy crap! It’s brilliant! I was so worried I’d look like a schmuck,” he exclaimed.

“Hey!” Marinette protested but they both laughed. “You have to lose the cap,” she told him after a moment.

“Aw come on,” he whined, turning towards her. “You can’t take my hat.”

“I have a substitute if you prefer?” Marinette offered with a smile. When Nino had asked her to make him a suit, she immediately considered formal hats he could wear and had ended up making two, unable to decide on the style.

“You made me a fancy hat?” Nino gasped.

“Two actually. You can choose your favourite,” Marinette smiled before heading off to the spare room to collect them.

“Marinette, it’s things like this that remind me why I had a crush on you on high school,” Nino’s voice rang out, but was strangled as it cut out.

Marinette returned with two hat boxes in her hands and a puzzled expression on her face.

“Wait, you had a crush on me in high school?”

“Well,” Nino blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You are nice and funny and caring and pretty, who wouldn’t?”

“Wow, so you and Nathanaél huh? That’s… That’s going away to be processed another day,” she said with a shake of her head. “You can stop blushing; I’m not going to tell Alya.”

“Yes you are, you two share everything,” he protested.

“Well, to an extent. You both are my friends; I don’t need to know details,” she scrunched up her face a little for effect. “I won’t tell her and you don’t have to either. You love her, we all know that,” Marinette shrugged as she lifted the lids from both boxes.

“So,” she asked. “Fedora or Derby?” The boy grinned and pulled one out, sliding it on his head like someone in a music video. Marinette checked the way it sat and made mental notes of additions that needed to be made before giving him the thumbs up.

“Oh this is perfect. Do you think Alya will like it?”

“Hmm,” Marinette gave a small frown. “How would she say it…? _Boy, you are lookin’ fine! Like, dayum DJ_.” They both cacked up laughing and Nino put the hat back in the box before hugging Marinette again.

“Seriously, you’re such a great friend. It sucks you won’t be coming,” he told her as he shrugged his jacket off and handed it to Marinette. She just silently nodded as she put the jacket on a hanger and let him go change his pants.

“Nino, I’ve still got two more outfits to finish, I’ll be lucky if I get them done on time. I’m probably going to pull another all-nighter, so I’ll need to rest,” she spoke loudly so he could hear her through the bathroom door.

“Yeah, but you deserve to be there. You’re working so hard, and you’re one of the best dancers in the class. I’m sure you could even put Ladybug to shame,” he added and Marinette gave a small smile of satisfaction and pride.

If he only knew, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for terrible foreshadowing!!
> 
> Shout out to duckylight on tumblr for helping me with Nino’s hat idea. You don’t actually find out which he chose until the Ball but stiil, I want to put in credits now.  
> Also, I will be uploading my terrible drawings of the outfit designs for the Ball (to my writing tumblr) bc why not and will add a link in the notes of another chapter!
> 
> Thank you for your support guys!


	16. Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Ladrien in my life, and a few quintuple turns by my side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some Ladrien to get you through the weekend.

Adrien hurried into the dance studio, hoping he was early enough to be able to change in privacy. He had woken up late, and therefore set his whole routine half an hour behind. Thankfully he was rarely late and the photographers hadn’t minded the time to themselves. They were preparing to do the photography for the Parisian Ball and were grateful for the chance to play around before he arrived.

Unfortunately, being late for the photo shoot, meant he was consequently late for his lecture, so when everyone went for lunch break, he had to stay back to catch up the notes. He missed the chance to see Nino, seeing him heading towards the journalist building with a slight spring in his step, probably to spend time with Alya; and therefore rushed to the studio still dressed as himself.

He didn’t even notice the music as he shuffled to the change area. It wasn’t until the person dancing stopped the music and called him out that he realised.

“Excuse me? Are you lost?” a familiar voice asked. Adrien turned and felt his face flame as the lady with the scarlet mask blinked at him in confusion. She was wearing the red tulle skirt over her black dance tights and leotard with new red and black ballroom shoes.

“L-Ladybug,” he stuttered and she blinked again.

“Um, yeah. You, you’re Adrien, right? Adrien Agreste?” the boy nodded and looked at the floor. Where had all his confidence gone?

“Y-yes. Sorry, I didn’t think anyone was in here, I was, um,” he trailed off as he took in that her hair was styled differently and her blue eyes were surrounded with a shimmery powder. She looked surreal.

“It’s okay, but I should tell you, I’m waiting for someone. For a private lesson, I mean,” she added quickly, shaking her hands in front of her in panic. “I mean, it’s Chat Noir, we have a dance class together, now, I mean, this period.”

“Oh?” was all he could muster.

“Yes, Madame Bustier cancelled the normal class in order to help us finalise our routine for the ball.”

“Oh,” he said again.

He mentally slapped himself and could hear Nino’s laughter in his ears. The great Adrien Agreste lost for words because of a pretty pair of blue eyes. And boy, they were pretty.

“So, um, you must be excited,” he said awkwardly. “Dancing at the Parisian ball must be pretty exciting.”

 _Wow Adrien. Excellent conversation skills_ , he scolded himself.

“A bit,” she confessed. “Though I guess for people like you and Chat Noir it isn’t as exciting. I’ve never been before, you see,” she explained as she moved a little closer to him.

“You’ve never been?” he asked and she shook her head. “Well, I’m sure you will love it. I hope your date shows you a good time.”

“Date?” she exclaimed. “Chat Noir? What? N-no, we’re not… I mean, not like that. He’s a great guy but I just don’t see him that way. I mean, I like someone else, I mean, I, ugh.” She trailed off and turned around, letting her shoulders sag for a moment.

“So, um, how long have you been in here for?” Adrien asked, changing the subject despite wanting to ask more about who Ladybug liked.

“Oh, um, over an hour? I’ve been trying to figure some things out and dancing normally helps.”

“Normally?”

“Y-yeah, it’s dancing that’s got me caught up,” the scarlet lady gave a small laugh. “I just can’t figure it out,” she confessed with a sigh.

“Maybe I could help?” he asked and he saw her cheeks turn pink beneath the mask. “I mean, I don’t know if I’m as good as Chat Noir, but I certainly try,” he added with a small smile.

“I-if you like, but don’t you have to be somewhere?”

“It’s okay, it can wait,” he told her, setting his bag down on the floor and pulling out his dance shoes, changing them before making his way over to her. He felt strange moving in jeans as they did a simple box step and moved into a Viennese waltz, but it didn’t hinder him. They moved together well, but he found himself catching on to her movements slightly slower than he should have – he was just too caught up in her. He could smell her perfume of vanilla and cinnamon and rose and he couldn’t get out of it.

The girl then stepped out and explained the move she wanted to perform. It seemed pretty simple, she just had trouble with turning more than three times. She explained that she wanted to spin once in one direction, come back and then spin four times the other direction.

“I didn’t know this was part of your routine,” he said once they walked through it and she blushed.

“Oh, it’s not, well, not yet? I don’t know, it’s just something I have trouble with and Chat Noir… I don’t know, maybe I’m just uncomfortable because…” she looked at him and saw him waiting patiently for an answer and shook her head. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bore you. Let’s just give it a go,” she said, shaking her head. She then hit the button and let the music fill the room again. It was rather fast for a waltz, Adrien could barely find a rhythm to move to, but Ladybug didn’t seem to care and he trusted her.

She moved slowly when the pace of the music slowed and then then nodded to Adrien to indicate she was about to follow through with the spin. He held onto her correctly, holding her hand above her head as she completed the first twirl, touching her waist to steady her as she came back in front of him and then stepping to the side as she spun once, twice, three times… and then she lost her footing and stumbled forward. She caught herself before Adrien could and he looked at her with concern but she shook him off.

“Can we try again?” she asked. He nodded and she hit replay. This time, as he listened to the music whilst she set herself up, he recognised the notes. Sure they were being played by an unfamiliar instrument, but it was clear to him that it was a Jagged Stone song.

Ladybug straightened her back and began to move as she had before, spinning in to him from one direction and then twirling the other. She only managed two spins this time before lost her balance, this time she fell back into Adrien but he caught her.

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself, I mean, just because you have a big dance tomorrow night and everyone is counting on you,” he added quickly, rubbing the back of his neck as she turned away and replayed the song.

“I need to do this,” she said firmly before looking at his face and he saw her features soften. “You don’t have to stay, Chat Noir will be here soon enough,” she added with a smile.

“I don’t mind helping, I’m just worried you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be okay, I’ve been clumsy before,” she smiled and Adrien remembered her ankle being wrapped in a bandage the day before.

“Let’s try again,” he suggested and she nodded. When she began to twirl again, he noticed her footwork and so when she stumbled, he held onto her arm and helped keep her steady. “You’re crossing your feet when you spin,” he told her.

She looked down at her shoes and sighed. “I had a feeling that was the problem.”

“Look, I have to go, but I’m sure Chat Noir will be able to help,” he said as he stepped away and picked up his bag. When he looked up again, she seemed hesitant. “Is he really that hard to talk to?” he asked, trying to conceal his hurt.

“N-no, I just… I’m hard to talk with, I guess. Thank you for helping me,” she told him with a half curtsey. Adrien saw the blush form on her cheeks as she realised what he did and he had to stop himself from bowing back.

“I-I’d love to see you tomorrow night,” he said quickly. “I mean; would it be possible for you to save me a dance?” he felt his cheeks burn as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I-I’d like that,” she told him, her own cheeks growing pinker as she looked at her feet. He smiled at her and then said goodbye, rushing out to find the nearest bathroom to change.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette heard familiar footsteps approach the change area and she sighed, standing up and putting her normal shoes back in her bag. She considered changing them, but she needed to get used to the new ones for tomorrow night.

“Hey there Bugaboo,” she looked up to see the black masked boy grinning at her.

“Hello kitty-cat. What are you grinning about? Someone change your litter box this morning?” she teased. He didn’t even flinch at the comment but made his way to his changing booth and swapped his shoes.

“No, no. My day started off pretty terribly but now I’ve seen you, it’s like the clouds have parted the heavens,” he winked and she rolled her eyes. “So, who’s the lucky guy, m’lday?”

“What?” she blinked in surprise.

“You’re all dressed up. Is that for me, or do I have to defend my honour?” the boy gave a smirk, but there was something behind his eyes.

“What?” she repeated. “Oh, you mean… right.” She looked down at her skirt.

“You’re also wearing make-up and your hair is down,” he said as he stood and moved closer to her. “You look magnificent.”

“Th-thank you, Chat,” she said, trying to force her stutter away. Chat Noir should _not_ be causing her heart to race. “I was testing some things out for tomorrow. Make-up, hair, new shoes,” she looked down to her black painted toe-nails which sat nicely with her black and red strappy shoes. She really was excited about the Ladybug colour scheme.

“Well, I like it,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. She tried not to lose herself in the sudden intimacy. She stepped away gently and tugged a hair tie from her wrist, pulling it all up into a bun.

“Thank you. Come on, we need to get practising,” she said, walking to the dance floor and leaving him for a moment. She took a deep breath and began twirling on the spot, trying not to cross her feet as she did so.

“Whoa,” Chat Noir caught her before she fell. “What are you trying to do, miss ballerina?” he smiled but she shook her head.

“Sorry, I’m just trying something.”

“Ladybug, what’s wrong?” She hadn’t moved away from him, but she also hadn’t looked at him either.

“I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” she replied vaguely, knowing it was pretty much the opposite of what she said to Adrien.

“That doesn’t sound like you,” Chat Noir replied and she tried not to let out a laugh.

“Chat, when I’ve got a lot on my mind, I try to master things in dance that I struggle with. It helps me feel like I’m making progress. I never used to be able to do three turns in a row, it’s something I used to work at all the time. Then I mastered triple spins and that was that. Now It’s time to go further,” she shrugged. “If I can do it, maybe Madame Bustier would incorporate it into a routine, I don’t know.”

Chat Noir looked at her, and she knew he knew she wasn’t being completely honest with him but she didn’t care.

“Well, I could help you if you like,” he said after a moment and she looked up a little confused.

“What? Why?”

“Well, Madame Bustier isn’t here yet, and it’s clearly bothering you. I’d like to help.” He saw her hesitate and added “You don’t have to tell me what’s going on.”

She nodded and took his hand, hitting the replay button on the remote in her hand and explained what she was trying to do. Before they could run it through, he asked to see her turn twice.

“You twist your ankles for the second turn, you need to avoid that,” he explained and she nodded.

Marinette bit her lip as she spun once, twice and three times, stumbling before she could begin the fourth.

“That was better, here, let me help,” Chat Noir said, putting his hand around her waist to steady her. He then stood behind her and spun her in front of him, once, twice, three times. Marinette felt steady after those three spins, but she hadn’t done a lot of foot work, she had just let Chat Noir move her.

She restarted the music and spun out to his right. Chat reached out and let Marinette spin in to him before swapping hands and helping her spin to his left. She twirled once, twice, three times and then she spun for a final time. She turned to smile at the boy but her shoe must’ve caught her skirt, because next thing she knew she was falling to the ground.

Marinette shut her eyes and waited for impact but it didn’t come. She cracked open an eye to see Chat smiling at her.

“I told you I’d never let you fall, Bugaboo. Unless it was for me, of course,” he added with a sly grin.

“Oh please,” she scoffed. “Thanks for catching me though, Chat,” she said standing.

“Oh good, you two are here. Sorry, I had some errands to run, but I spoke to Miss Marinette today and she says that she will have your costumes ready tomorrow. She told me she would message you individually with times and places.” Madame Buster explained as she arrived. Ladybug just nodded but she heard Chat Noir whine.

“She’s still keeping costumes secret. It’s not fair.”

“Oh, come off it, kitty cat. She’s doing her best,” she chided, knowing he wasn’t being mean about it.

“Yeah but how will I know what you look like?” he asked with a childlike pout and Ladybug laughed.

“ _Chaton_ , if you are as eager as I know you are, you’ll notice me,” she smiled.

“If you two are quite done, we need to get this routine perfected! You are representing the university and myself, as well as representing Ladybug and Chat Noir. This has to be perfect. I’ll start the music, while you get into positions,” Madame Bustier told them. She held her hand out to Ladybug and she shyly gave the remote back with a meek smile that Madame Bustier did not return.

Marinette sighed as she took her position.

“What was that about?” Chat whispered as he took his position.

“She always gets stressed before a recital. Plus, in her eyes the routine is unfinished. We could just make up the whole thing tomorrow night and it would be fine, but it wouldn’t be perfect and Madame Bustier is all about perfection,” Marinette trailed off as the music began.

She performed her steps as carefully as she could and she noticed Chat being precise as he could also. Madame Bustier picked up on their energies within moments.

“No, no,” she shook her head stopping the music. “You’re too tense. Relax, if I didn’t think your routine was already well choreographed you’d be learning something new. We just need to clean it up. Perform it as you did yesterday and I’ll correct you when it’s needed,” she explained and the two dancers nodded, stepping back from each other and going again.

Marinette followed the steps she had done the day before, it feeling too natural for her to want to change any steps. When he stepped behind her and they waltzed together for a moment, Madame Bustier corrected their positioning but let them continue. The instructor had no qualms with the first lift, and let Ladybug spin to the side to let Chat Noir have his moment.

When he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, Madame Bustier just commented on his hand placement, but nothing else. The two then waltzed together effortlessly, and evidently, perfectly, as Madame Bustier had no comments as they moved. She just nodded in approval.

The music reached its crescendo without incident, however when it came to the moment of Ladybug’s surprise lift, Madame Bustier stopped the music and began to walk them through a new step.

“I don’t think a lift is right here, it needs to be something dramatic, but not too dramatic,” Madame Bustier chattered. Marinette listened as best as she could, but found she was distracted by Chat’s eyes on her.

“What is it?” she mouthed when Madame Bustier wasn’t looking.

“Your spins,” he mouthed back.

“What?” she asked aloud and Madame Bustier looked up in annoyance.

“Do you have something to contribute Miss Ladybug?”

“Um, no Madame,” she said hurriedly, looking at the ground, but Chat wasn’t having that.

“Actually, Ladybug and I were practising something before. I don’t know if it will fit with what you’d like, but could we try it?” he asked and the instructor thought it over for a moment before nodding. She rewound the music a little to the part before the peak, allowing the dancers to gather themselves.

“Chat, I didn’t even do it once, this is a terrible idea,” she whispered to him angrily as they began waltzing in time.

“Just trust me, m’lday,” he replied.

As the music intensified, they waltzed in box formation before she stepped to his right and spun, and then her spun her to the left. Once, twice, three times, four and five! - all at a pace she could step to that fit with the music. At the end of the turn they continued with the music, slowing down and moving in a circle of stepping out and in, before Chat spun her to him and dipped her.

The music’s last note echoed and Madame Bustier cheered.

“Take a brief water break and I want you to do it again, exactly like that!” she exclaimed.

“You spun me five times,” Ladybug said as they walked to the change area. “Five times,” she repeated.

“You did though, and quite well, I must admit,” the boy smiled at her.

“ _Five_ times,” was all she could say.

“Ladybug, you did it, though. Be proud of yourself,” he encouraged and she smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck in a huge hug.  
Marinette then blushed and pulled away as quickly as she had hugged him and held out a fist, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“Pound it?” she asked with a small smile and he laughed but obliged.

“Time to go again,” Madame Bustier called.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and support!


	17. Brooding Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino tells Adrien the truth and he huffs off to Marinette

Madame Bustier dismissed them and left the studio after an hour of going over the routine. She was finally happy with it. Ladybug was sitting with her back against the mirror, her hair back down around her shoulders, her water bottle hanging empty in her hand. Adrien gave a small smile as he offered her his water.

“No, Chat, you need to drink that,” Ladybug shook her head when he offered but he shook his head in return.

“This is my second bottle,” he said to her. Ladybug looked at him for a moment before taking it with a thank you. She drank deeply from it and Chat sat beside her, resting his head against the mirror.

“That was intense,” he muttered under his breath before taking a sip from his own bottle.

“I know, but she gets like that when something important comes up. Believe it or not, she’s been worse,” Ladybug told him with a small smile.

“What? When?”

“My first year of ballroom, like five years ago, some famous dance concert came to Paris and we were a local opening for them. She was so stressed the whole month before; like we had a routine set and pretty much perfect two weeks before the show and she just kept pushing and pushing and kept finding flaws in the routine… The night before, my parents woke me and I was in the living room performing the routine in my sleep,” she laughed.

“Wow, so we’re lucky then?” he asked. He could feel the sweat on his brow as he smiled and he could see a sheen on her face, but neither of them minded. She looked different this way, raw somehow.

“Yeah, very,” Ladybug smiled as she rested her own head back against the glass. “So why did you go to Marinette’s last night?” she asked after a moment.

Her voice was so soft in comparison to moments ago, all the joking was gone and she was wary.

“How’d you know?” he asked.

“Well, for starters she sent me a message on the app, and also, you’re wearing the spare mask she had.” Ladybug looked at him sideways before looking back up at the ceiling.

“Oh, she did? Did she um, say anything about, um,” he trailed off, looking at his hands.

“You can have my messenger information. It’s Ladybug23 and the passcode is ‘spots on’ without the space,” she told him he nodded, reserving it into memory.

“Why do you have a passcode?” he asked.

“So random people don’t message me and try to find out who I am,” she sighed, sitting up and turning to face him. “Now stop avoiding me, what’s up?” she asked, her blue eyes harder than usual.

Adrien sighed.

“I got some news last night,” he began, trying to think of a way to tell her without revealing everything. “Turns out, I’m only going to be here for six more months. My family… we’re… relocating,” he said carefully.

“Oh that’s terrible,” she said, grabbing his hand. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean, it’s just, you’ve got a life here, you know? It must suck having to pick up and move away,” she looked down at his hand in hers and gripped it a little tighter.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not the first time; we moved here when I was little, but it’s been so long…” he trailed off and focused on staring at her hair. It was slightly damp at the roots from exertion, but it was so pretty. It was so dark it almost looked blue and the way it fell in slight curls around her face could take his breath away.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked after a moment. She took a deep breath and met his eyes.

“Yes, m’lady?”

“Will you dance with me, after the ball? Until you move, I mean. We could still do private classes, I don’t mind, really.” She began rambling, clearly nervous by being the one to ask. Adrien smiled widely and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before meeting her eyes.

“Ladybug, there is nothing that would make me happier,” he told her. He then stood and held out a hand to help her up. “Um, do you maybe, I don’t know, maybe you might want to get-a-coffee-or-something?” he stammered nervously.

“I’d like that,” she told him and he smiled in relief. “Just not today, I’m afraid. I’m going to Marinette’s for a fitting for my outfit, first fitting and other touches and all that. Maybe another day?” she asked with a small smile. He felt his shoulders sag a little, but refused to let it be obvious.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind. I should get back to normal life anyway,” he told her, letting go of her hand.

“You can still message me, silly kitty,” she told him with a small chuckle as they walked to the change area. He watched her skirt swing around her ankles as she gave a little twirl before turning into her booth and he smiled.

Gosh she was cute, he thought to himself.

He got changed silently, leaving his mask on and waited for her patiently in the main part of the studio. While he waited he sent Ladybug a message request and jumped when he heard her phone ding right beside him. She giggled and tapped on her screen before looking back up at him with a smile.

The two walked to the doors together, idly talking about things that didn’t matter, like the weather and the pressure of exams starting in just under two months.

“Chat?” Ladybug stopped before they crossed the threshold out into the late afternoon sun.

“Yes?” he said, turning to her.

“Are you busy tomorrow?” she asked.

He thought about it for a moment. He had to pick up his suit from the tailor’s _and_ meet up with Marinette to pick up his other suit, but apart from that, Nathalie hadn’t scheduled anything else for the day except the dance.

“Just got to pick up my suit,” he told her. “Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if maybe we could have one more practise before the ball?” she asked.

“Sure, no problem,” he smiled widely again.

“I’ll message you with a time, okay?” she told him before turning to say goodbye. He held out his fist and she bumped it back, both of them repeating the phrase form earlier.

“Pound it.”

“Goodbye Ladybug,” Chat smiled as she walked off in another direction. He wandered to Gideon’s car and pulled his mask off with a sigh.

“Hello Adrien. You have one more photoshoot this evening, we can still make it,” the driver explained and Adrien just nodded and mumbled something affirmative as the car lurched to life.

He couldn’t focus through the photoshoot, sending cat emojis to Ladybug in between shoot changes. She would reply with custom gifs he hadn’t known you could get – all of hers were little ladybugs with cartoon facial features drawn on. He couldn’t help but wonder what she was like without the mask. Who was she without the mask? Was she a science nerd, like him? Or did her passion truly lie in dance? What were her hobbies, and did she have any pets? She had said she didn’t like cats all too much, but he wasn’t sure if she had just been joking or not.

The photographers loved him that evening. His mind being preoccupied led to some new expressions they hadn’t seen form him. Their favourite was ‘love-struck’ which they caught whenever he thought about Ladybug; however, when he began thinking about her without the mask, his expression was pensive, brooding; and the camera ate it up.

When the shoot was over and he climbed into the back of the car, Gideon asked him where to go and before he knew it, Adrien was climbing out in a part of town he had snuck out to a week before.

The club had a raging beat, which vibrated the floor panelling and made Adrien’s heart race. He saw Nino and his brother talking by the turntables. When Nino saw him, he gave a small wave and a nod of acknowledgement as Adrien sat at the bar and ordered a bourbon and coke.

“Yo man, what are you doing here so early?” Nino asked as he slid up next to him. He was dressed in his DJ get up. A yellow shirt with the black eye emblem he normally wore, along with a blue hoodie, his hat turned backwards and four black circles painted over his eyes. One large one over each, and one smaller one below the left and another smaller one above the right.

“Well, after I spoke to Gideon on Sunday, he agreed to take me wherever as long as I was honest. It’s actually a pretty sweet setup, if I do say so,” he nodded as he sipped his drink. He felt the alcohol warm his insides as it made its way down and smiled.

“Nice, but seriously bro, what’s with the face?” Nino asked. “You’ve got that look you had on Tuesday.” Nino warned before he blinked in realisation. “Duuude,” he grinned slyly. “Who’s the girl?”

“W-what?” Adrien blushed.

“You’ve got it bad. I know that look, I had that about Alya for so long,” Nino looked back at the drink the bartender had put in front of him and sipped at it.

“You still do,” Adrien teased but then practically slapped his hand over his mouth. Nino just chuckled.

“To get you like that, she must be something, bro,” he said simply.

“Wait, what?” Adrien asked, shocked and almost offended.

“You are oblivious to the perfect girls in front of you, so someone must be truly special to catch your eye,” he said simply and then he downed his drink. “Gotta go, it’s my set,” he said as a loud voice came over the speakers.

“ _And now, DJ Bubbler!_ ”

Adrien sat frozen for a moment as a Nino spun a classic rock song with a techno beat. It only took a few bars before Adrien downed his drink and left, unable to think of how to prove his friend wrong.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette wasn’t really surprised when she heard a knock at her door that evening. Chat Noir had messaged her asking to visit but not wanting to interrupt Ladybug’s fitting.

Marinette was surprised, however, when the boy that turned up at her apartment wasn’t Chat Noir.

“A-Adrien?” she squeaked.

“H-Hey Marinette,” he said with a kind of slur. She studied him, wondering what it was that was off about him, but she let him in anyway.

“I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” he asked as he looked around the room.

“N-No, I mean, Chat Noir said he would visit, but I’ll see him tomorrow, I’ll just message him,” she said as she shut the door. She sent Chat Noir a quick message saying she had company and began making some hot tea.

“Marinette?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you think I’m oblivious?”

“Wh-why do you ask that?” she said, turning to the boy in surprise. He had his head propped in his hands as he leant against the kitchen island, watching her.

“Just something Nino said to me,” he replied quietly. She turned back to the tea, trying not to pry.

“Oh,” she thought for a moment. “No, I don’t think you’re oblivious.”

Marinette turned to pour him some tea and wrinkled her nose at the smell around him.

“Have you been drinking?” she asked in surprise, he didn’t seem the type to drink.

“Only three,” he said holding up four fingers. Marinette poured her own tea and then watched him carefully.

“What happened?” she asked after a moment. “Before you ask, I can tell something is wrong by your posture and the fact you held up four fingers just now,” she added before he could protest.

“Marinette, can you keep a secret?” he asked after a moment.

“Adrien, I… yes. I can keep a secret,” she replied. He took a sip of the tea and winced at the temperature. Marinette supressed a frown.

Adrien sighed. “You know all those rumours about the Agreste family?” he began.

“About having royal relatives?” she asked and he nodded. “I’ve heard.”

“Well, it’s true,” he told her, not looking up from his cup. “When I turn twenty-one, I’m going to be crowned the next heir to Asluicia.”

“Where is that?”

“In Guernsey. It’s small and no one really knows about the royal family anyway.”

“You’ll get to be a prince, that sounds exciting,” Marinette said carefully. She didn’t want to say anything wrong to him.

He just shrugged and made a noise which sounded tainted with disapproval. He really wasn’t happy and Marinette frowned.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand why you are so bummed out about it,” Marinette said after a moment, reaching out and touching his hand.

“It’s just the way my father is handling it, or, well, not handling it? I don’t know,” he sighed. “He flew back from Milan to tell me that the ceremony is on my birthday and that after that I have to move there to follow princely duties, or whatever,” the boy took his hands from hers and hung his head.

“He flew back from Milan? Didn’t he have a fashion show last night?” Marinette asked surprised.

“Oh, he flew back straight away,” Adrien said cynically. “It’s like he only comes to see me when he’s changing my life.” He put his head in his hands and sighed.

“Adrien, I-I’m so sorry. I couldn’t imagine not being close with my parents…” she trailed off. “Do you want to come visit my parents on Sunday?” she asked suddenly and Adrien looked up from his hands.

“Mari…”

“Just, think of my parents as your parents, well, extra parents. They really liked you the other day and you got along with them so well. We can bake pastries and play Mecha Strike III again, it’ll be great,” she continued, not giving him a chance to protest.

“Okay,” he said after a moment. He sounded worn, like he was giving in, though to what, Marinette wasn’t sure.

“Hey,” she said after a moment. “Can _you_ keep a secret?” she smiled.

“Of course,” he replied instantly and she gave a small giggle.

“I need some help with Chat Noir’s costume for the Ball and you look about the same size, could you be, well, you know, you? A model?”

“What’s the secret part?” he asked blinking in confusion.

“No one has seen it yet. I only showed the design to Madame Bustier. Not even Chat Noir himself knows,” she said proudly. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw a mischievous glint in Adrien’s eyes as he considered the proposal.

“Sure,” he said calmly after a moment.

“That’s great thank you!” she went into the living room and picked up the few items she was going to have Chat try on. “You remember where the bathroom is?” she asked and he nodded, carefully taking the clothes to the bathroom to change.

Marinette sighed as she leant back on the counter.

Adrien Agreste was royalty. That was unexpected. And the fact that Adrien would be moving away… Adrien would be leaving. The boy she was sure she was madly in love with would be leaving to rule a country. There was no way she had a chance anymore. Sure, she may have deluded herself into thinking she had a slim chance after the weekend, but now… None.

Marinette let out a small sad noise and Tikki chattered beside her in consolation. She reached into the cage and scratched Tikki’s head as it continued to make noises of comfort. Tikki had always been good at sensing Marinette’s mood, even before she was actually hers.

Marinette smiled as she remembered the day she had found her friend. It had been a horrible week, she was sure her application to the university would be rejected, Alya was spending all her time with Nino and Adrien Agreste had been rumoured to be dating the new weather girl; and on top of that, her favourite fabric shop was going out of business. Marinette had walked past the pet shop and been lured in by the puppies in the window, but when she had entered, a beautiful red feathered parrot flew to her shoulder and began nuzzling into her face.

Of course, Marinette had begun freaking out immediately, but the shop owner, Master Fu, had insisted she wasn’t dangerous and that Tikki was just a very sensitive soul. The girl had then stopped by to visit both the bird and the owner for the rest of the week and before the weekend was over, she had bought Tikki and all the things she needed to take care of her.

“Um, am I interrupting something?” Adrien asked, causing Marinette to jump and scare Tikki who just squawked in annoyance.

“S-sorry, I was just remembering the day I got her,” Marinette said as she turned to see the boy. If she was a cartoon character her jaw would have hit the floor and her eyes bulged out of her skull.

He fitted the suit perfectly. His shoulder’s filled the deep green jacket and accented his eyes. The black shirt underneath was buttoned up and the black vest with the green pinstripe was currently held in place with safety pins – Marinette had been unable to find some appropriate buttons yet. The pants needed a little hemming for Adrien, but she was sure they would fit Chat Noir perfectly.

“You… you… wow,” she stumbled.

“Marinette, your handiwork is amazing,” the boy said as he examined himself in the full length mirror still in the living room. He put his arms out and twisted his torso from side to side to inspect the jacket.

“Y-yeah, you are, I mean… Wow, Sorry, it’s just, wow you fit it so well, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you and Chat Noir could be twins,” she laughed and he gave a nervous chuckle in response.

“It’s a shame I won’t be wearing something as magnificent as this,” the boy replied, smiling brightly in the mirror.

“Well, maybe when you’re a prince and I’m a famous designer, you could wear my designs,” she said jokingly but Adrien just turned to her with a smile.

“Why wait?” he asked. “Marinette?” he grabbed both her hands in his and he knelt down on the carpet. Marinette stopped herself from cringing as she braced herself for ripping sound that never came.  “Mari, would you… would you design my outfit for my birthday?”

“Wait, your birthday as in your _coronation_?” she asked, her voice starting to squeak.

“Yeah, please? I’d be honoured to wear something of yours.”

“A-Adrien, I… I mean, I’d love to, but-” he didn’t let her finish, cutting her off by standing and hugging her tight.

“Thank you,” he whispered and she hesitated before hugging him back.


	18. Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy Adrienette with a side order of awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 150 Kudos! You guys! <3  
> Have a chapter <3

Adrien woke up to a dark room, save for the light coming from the spare room in the hall. He could make out that he was in Marinette’s living room, and could see the outline of Tikki asleep in her cage. Disoriented, he pulled himself up and made his way to the light, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders as he did.

“M-Mari?” his voice was husky, thick with sleep.

“Oh, Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed, throwing a cloth over whatever she was working on; Ladybug’s dress he realised too late, as she covered the last of the remaining fabric from view. “I wasn’t expecting you up.”

“Wh-why? How long have I been out?” he asked, confused.

“Only like an hour,” she told him with a small frown. “I offered you the spare room but you insisted you weren’t going to fall asleep. It was only minutes later that you were out.”

“And the blanket? Was that you? Thank you,” he said as he realised the fabric around his shoulders was the old handmade quilt.

“No, no, that was you. You wandered around a bit before coming out of the spare room with that. That was only like five minutes before you passed out. I decided to start moving things in here after you did that. I had a feeling,” she gave an affectionate smile, like a babysitter would a small child. “The couch is awfully soft isn’t it?” she added.

Adrien gave a grin before checking his phone which was still in his pocket. It was three in the morning. “Wow, it’s late,” he sighed. “Why are you still up?” He asked as they made their way into the kitchen, Marinette using the light from the other room so she didn’t wake her bird as she got them glasses of water

Adrien smiled as he remembered earlier that evening. He had forgotten that he wasn’t Chat Noir when he had tried on the outfit, and it hadn’t been until Marinette had mentioned his alter ego that he remembered the truth.

It was hard for him not to tell her, despite the urge burning in him; because she knew Ladybug. It was that, however that was the reason why he kept his mouth shut. He didn’t want to freak her out, and she was different around him as Chat – Adrien wasn’t sure if he was ready to give that up yet.

“I’m sure they will love the outfits and appreciate all your hard work, Mari,” he told her as she handed him a glass of water.

“I hope so,” she replied after a moment. She then leant against the counter as she looked at him. “I’m a bit disappointed with Chat Noir’s though. I was hoping to make it more cat-like. I mean, Alya said he had little clip in ears when she interviewed him, but I had this funny idea to make like a gold bell pin for his tie,” she smiled. “I just don’t have the time though. I’ve only done the basics of Ladybug’s dress and if I spend more time than necessary on Chat’s outfit I won’t finish hers, you know?” Marinette sighed and downed her water.

“I thought you’d have more of Ladybug’s dress done,” Adrien said surprised. “I thought that would be the easy one.”

Marinette gave a grim laugh. “You’d think, but it is so much easier to make a suit than a dress, especially when there are so many layers, I get pretty crazy,” she added with a guilty smile.

“You? Crazy?” Adrien asked, seeing the slight discomfort at her words. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh?” she raised an eye brow. “Alright then,” she said, leaving him in the kitchen. He wondered if she was offended, but he put his glass down and followed her, finding her in her room, door wide open, waiting for him. She held a garment bag in her hand at her chest and met his eyes, a strange fire in them he had never seen before.

“Well, Adrien Agreste, as son of a designer and my idol, you ought to appreciate how much work I put into this,” she said, unzipping the garment bag to reveal Nino’s suit with his mask around the hanger. He felt his jaw drop as he took in the detailing, it was just as intricate as Chat’s, and so very fitting for the DJ. Marinette hung it on a rack for him to see as she pulled out another garment bag and unzipped it with her back to him.

“Now, I made that and Chat Noir’s suit, _as well_ , as Alya’s dress,” she turned, the dress held against her and Adrien was sure his jaw would all off. The dress was violet and knee length with silver skirt layers falling elegantly behind it. Attached to the top was a silver bolero jacket and around the hanger was a silver necklace with a purple gemstone as well as Alya’s mask.

“So, son of a designer, you should be able to understand why I find suits easier than dresses. Suits have patterns, the dresses I create do not,” she said before turning and putting the dress back into the garment bag.

Adrien recovered and brought his jaw back into a closed position, feeling it ache as he did so.

“Marinette, wow, I mean… holy crap, you are so talented. Why haven’t you showcased your works? You could easily get a job at my father’s company,” his eyes widened. “Why don’t you?”

“Adrien,” she said shocked. She held Alya’s dress in its garment bag close to her as if using it as a shield, reminding him of the way she had held the umbrella between him the week before. “I-I can’t,” she said, looking at the floor.

She continued to put Nino’s suit in the garment bag before hanging them back up and sitting on her bed, her shoulders slumping.

“Why not?” Adrien asked, shuffling to sit beside her, the homemade quit still pulled over his shoulders.

“I-I just… I can’t. I’ve got responsibilities, I’ve got classes, I’ve got Ladybug and Chat Noir, I…” she trailed off. “I just can’t.”

Adrien sat silently, watching the girl, who was confident just moments ago slump her shoulders in defeat. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her in an awkward hug, the quilt being tugged to cover her back as well. She sighed for a moment and then shook her head, her pigtails brushing his face as she did so. He moved his face away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“S-sorry, I mean, I shouldn’t be complaining, especially to you,” she said shakily. “Here, I-I’ll take everything out the spare room so you can get some rest.” Marinette stood and walked out her bedroom, her posture different and slightly awkward.

Adrien just stared at the empty doorway, his mind trying to comprehend why she wouldn’t want to follow her dream as actively as she could. Did she prefer costume design? Or was dancing really more her thing? Did she think it would be awkward if she worked for his father after everything that they had been through in the last week? Was that part of why she acted so different around him? Had he ruined her whole future in design by kissing her that night?

Oh god, if he had… Adrien felt sick in his stomach but then shook his head to try and abandon the feeling. No, there was no way he could have, there was no way that was why. There was another reason, he was sure of it.

Adrien shuffled into the living room, seeing Marinette setting her stuff back up and he felt guilt wash over him.

“Maybe I should just head home,” he suggested.

“What? Why?” He could see the confusion on her face and suppressed a frown.

“Well, I don’t want to be a burden,” he said after a few seconds of silence. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just tell her he felt guilty, maybe he wasn’t completely convinced.

“Adrien, it’s okay. Plus, I… I don’t really feel comfortable with you leaving at this time of morning.”

“But Gideon…”

“I spoke to him earlier, well, I messaged him from your phone. Told him it was late and I wouldn’t let you leave until morning,” she told him firmly and Adrien was surprised. It wasn’t like the Marinette he knew, and when had she done that?

“I-I, when, I mean… thank you,” he stumbled, pulling the blanket tighter over his shoulders.

“Adrien… I know I act weird around you but, well, you’re my friend,” she said with a slight nod. “And I take care of my friends,” she added as she went into the spare room to check she had everything out. “Okay, you can get some rest in there now, okay?”

“Mari, thank you,” Adrien said, he could feel his heart race a little at her kindness, her support and her hospitality. “Let me take you out for breakfast in the morning,” he suggested. “I have my wallet this time,” he added with a smile when she looked at him.

“Adrien, I-”

“It’s the least I can do, please.”

“Adrien, you replaced an expensive teapot that I smashed on my floor, you’ve done enough.” Marinette said quickly, holding up her hands to try and get him to reconsider.

“Mari, I insist. You do so much for everyone,” Adrien repeated Alya’s words from the other day. “Let me do something for you.”

Marinette stared at him for a moment and in her blue eyes he could see her mind working, calculating. After a moment she sighed and conceded.

“Fine,” Adrien grinned but she held up a finger. “As long as you get some rest, you’re going to the ball tomorrow, you need to rest,” she said before shooing him into the room. He just chuckled.

“Good night Marinette,” he said as he stood in the door frame now facing her. Her hands that were on his back were now on his chest and he looked down a little to see her face.

“Good night Adrien,” she said, not meeting his eyes. She stepped away from him but he held her hand for a moment, until she met his eyes.

He could feel the burning in his hand that held hers, his heart was thudding in his chest as it had the first night, after their first kiss. He looked into her eyes and felt himself drawn to them, he leant closer, just slightly and she blinked slowly in response but didn’t move away. They both were frozen in that position before Adrien came to, he let out a slow breath as he pulled away and she shook herself slightly, as if bringing herself from a trance and her cheeks went bright pink.

“Um, well, good night,” she squeaked, shutting the bedroom door between them as fast as she could.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette splashed her face in cold water for the fourth time in the hour. She was trying to work on Ladybug’s dress, but the moment she started sewing, her mind wandered back to the moment before Adrien went to bed.

She was sure he had leaned in to kiss her, but he didn’t make any other indication; and of course, Marinette was way too nervous to make the first move… second move? Did that first kiss even count?

Oh she hoped so. Marinette shook her head at her reflection and frowned. The first kiss shouldn’t count. He was a stranger, he was on the run, he needed to pretend to be someone else, he needed to kiss her…

Marinette pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes until she could see blinding light and sat on the edge of the bathtub, shaking her head. What should she do? She couldn’t ask Alya, she still didn’t know about the kiss in the first place, and therefore asking Nino was off the table.

There was always Nathanaél, but since the day she had danced with him, she wasn’t sure how she truly felt about him anymore. He had always been a good friend, but the way her stomach knotted and dropped when he lifted her, she couldn’t shake that feeling.

Of course there were others like Sean or Rose, or even Juleka or Mylene and Ivan; but somehow she just wasn’t sure how to go about it, let alone the rumours that could begin.

Marinette pulled herself up and went back to the living room, finishing the final details on some of the skirts layering. It was slow going, she knew, but Marinette only had a few more elements to complete. Ladybug might be a bit late to the party, but she would be there.

Marinette covered the mannequin and took it into her room before going back out to the living room and sitting on the couch where Adrien had passed out not long before; and like him, it wasn’t long before she felt exhaustion wash over her.

 

“Mari? Mari?” a voice whispered. Marinette frowned and turned her head, only to feel nothing beneath it, shocking her awake. She blinked sleepily as she took in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep on her couch for at least a few hours, she evaluated based on the natural light in the apartment.

“Are you alright?”

Marinette now pinpointed the voice coming from Adrien who was kneeling beside her, looking concerned.

“Y-yeah, sorry, I just...” Marinette yawned. “How long was I... what’s the time?” she asked with another yawn. Adrien just smiled and held out a paper cup with a plastic lid.

“I went out for breakfast instead, it’s only eight. I got Gideon to drive me to your parents’ bakery. They got me to bring you back a care package when I told them I was meeting you for breakfast,” he added with a smile, gesturing to the large polystyrene box on her kitchen bench.

Marinette sipped at the coffee and smiled in appreciation. “You got changed,” she said, her voice a little croaky from sleep as she took in his light jeans and blue shirt with a black leather jacket.

“Oh, yeah, I got Gideon to bring me a change of clothes and asked him to feed Plagg,” he added as he helped her up.

She began unpacking the box of bread and pastries on the counter, letting Adrien choose whatever he wanted for breakfast. He looked through the selection and she could see his eyes move to the only bear claw in the box. Adrien bit his lip and then took an apple Danish instead.

“You can have the bear claw,” she said and he looked up a little surprised.

“What?” he asked, moving the pastry away from his mouth before he took a bite.

“You can have the bear claw,” Marinette repeated. “Go ahead, I don’t mind.” The smile on his face was almost wicked as he snatched it and shot her a thankful smile.

Marinette busied herself with putting the rest away so he couldn’t see the blush she felt creeping up her neck.

“So Mari, what are your plans for today?” Adrien asked between bites of the bear claw. Marinette tore parts of her croissant to eat as she mentally went over her schedule.

“Well, I’ve got to meet up with Chat Noir to give him his suit and make any adjustments, and then…” Marinette swallowed hard as she remembered she was also supposed to meet up with him as Ladybug to go over their dance one more time. “A-and then it’s back here to finish Ladybug’s dress. I’m worried it won’t be finished in time,” she said.

Adrien looked at her curiously, but didn’t say a word, just continuing to munch on his pastry. Marinette finished her breakfast by draining the last of her coffee and then refilling Tikki’s water, leaving the cage door open as she did.

“M-Mari!”

The girl turned to see that Tikki had climbed out of her cage and taken up residence on Adrien’s shoulder, causing her to chuckle.

“I told you she likes you,” she said as she put the fresh water dish in the cage and began changing the seed.

“I’m not used to-to…” Adrien sneezed and Tikki flapped her wings in alarm before flying over to Marinette and landing on the girls shoulder.

“Adrien… are you okay?” Marinette asked, narrowing her eyes in concern.

“I-I’m fi-ned,” he replied, rubbing his nose with the tissue she handed him.

“Fined?” Marinette repeated.

“I have a mild allergy to feathers,” he stammered out before sneezing again.

“Oh my gosh! Why didn’t you tell me?” Marinette cried as she put Tikki back in her cage and rushed to her bathroom to find her antihistamines.

“Well, I would have, but…” she heard him inhale ready to sneeze again, but sigh in relief when it didn’t come. “I thought I was okay with her, I haven’t had a reaction the whole time I’ve been here,” he continued when Marinette returned. She handed him a tablet and a glass of water which he took with a thankful smile.

“What else have you been holding out on me?” Marinette asked with a playful smirk; she expected a playful response, but when Adrien suddenly went quiet, she realised she may have crossed into bad territory. “Well, at least we know Tikki can’t come out when you’re here,” she said hurriedly to change the subject.

“Mari, really it’s okay,” Adrien chuckled. “It was just when her feathers got all up in my face, I’m okay, really,” he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Marinette gave a small smile in return but still felt her heart drop. There went any chance of a relationship, she thought grimly. She would never give Tikki up, and Adrien was allergic to birds; she should have known it would never work. Maybe she could get a hamster or something? She had always liked hamsters.

“Marinette?”

“Yes?” she looked up and met his piercing eyes.

“I’m afraid I have to go, I have to pick up my suit and get ready for tonight. Are you sure you can’t come?” he asked, eyes pleading.

“A-Adrien, I would like that, but… I really can’t,” she said before she yawned, feeling the exhaustion in her bones. She tried to shake it off, but Adrien just gave a saddened smile.

“I understand. I’ll message you Sunday morning to come pick you up,” he said before stepping away and cleaning up his breakfast mess.

“P-pick me up?” Marinette stammered.

“Well, yeah, so we can go to your parents’ bakery, remember?”

“Oh, right,” Marinette felt her cheeks begin to turn pink. How had she already forgotten that she was spending all Sunday with Adrien Agreste? “O-okay,” she added, hoping she didn’t sound as stupid as she felt.

She walked him to the door and said goodbye, shutting it behind him and locking it before leaning against it and slumping to the floor.

“I need to get a grip around that boy,” she muttered to herself as she rested her head on her knees.

Tikki squawked just before Marinette could slip back into sleep and she got up, her limbs feeling heavy. She opened Tikki’s cage door to the let her friend stretch her wings and then put on some music. Marinette picked up her phone and grabbed her towel from her bedroom before shutting the bathroom door and disrobing.

She ran the shower and when the water was hot enough, Marinette stepped in, feeling it soothe her skin. She detangled her pigtails before washing them with her favourite rose scented shampoo and putting a hair treatment. She then washed her skin with her vanilla body wash and rinsed herself completely before stepping out and turning the water off.

Marinette looked in the mirror as it slowly de-misted, running her brush through her hair carefully. She would be a combination of herself today, she realised. First Marinette, then Ladybug, then Marinette and then Ladybug for the ball. Marinette pulled her hair into two plaits, hoping to get something from them for the evening.

She then left the bathroom, pulling on her leotard and a pair of leggings before adding a pink knee-length dress along with her denim jacket from the other day; before putting Tiki back in her cage.

She pulled on her boots and began packing the things she would need, making sure Chat Noir’s suit was neatly pressed and in the garment bag by the door so she wouldn’t forget to take it with her. She was just packing her Ladybug mask into her dance bag in her room when there was a knock at her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed to address Tikki being a bird and Adrien's allergies, but I wasn't sure how. I don't remember them having much interaction before this, so I thought it would be a quirky side thing.
> 
> Outfit design images will be posted soon, I promise!


	19. Morning Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir visits Marinette and Ladybug and Chat Noir share a cute dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm posting this bc I've got 40 followers on my writing blog and this had reached 160 Kudos and I am incredibly appreciative of all the support.  
> ..  
> ..  
> okay i also have an ulterior motive, but that can wait. ENJOY the MariChat, LadyNoir and the ridiculous cat traits of Chat Noir.

“Chat?” Marinette blinked and Chat felt himself grin.

“I figured you would have been up most of the night, so I brought you coffee,” he said holding out another take away cup. Adrien did feel kind of bad, especially when he saw the coffee cup from earlier, but Chat Noir wasn’t supposed to know, so he steeled himself and took her in. Her skin was a little pink and made her radiate warmth with the dress she was wearing. She looked incredibly pretty, he thought to himself; once again disappointed she wouldn’t be coming tonight.

“Wow, Marinette, you look lovely, like a princess,” he smiled and he saw her shake her head.

“Hello _Chaton_ , thank you for the coffee,” Marinette said, moving aside to let him in. “I thought we were going to meet at the studio,” she asked as she shut the door.

Adrien saw that nothing had changed since he had left over an hour ago, but she did seem a little more well rested, maybe she had a nap, he wondered.

“I thought it would be easier to come to you,” he said with a smile, turning back to her. He watched her take a garment bag off the wall and lay it across the couch carefully before gesturing for him to take her lounge chair. He hesitated.

“It’s not going to bite you, Chat,” Marinette said with a smile but he shook his head.

“That’s your seat, princess,” he told her, gesturing for her to sit instead but she shook her head this time. She ignored his new nickname for her, but he liked it.

“Kitty cat, I have get ready for the day and I need to get your suit out,” she said as she put down her coffee cup. Adrien watched, still standing in the doorway, as she carefully unzipped the bag like it was the most precious thing in the world. To him it was, anyway.

“Please go try these on,” Marinette said as she took his coffee cup from him and handed him the hangers. “The bathroom is down the hall,” she explained. “I’m sure you remember.”

Adrien nodded and did what he was told, noticing his other mask was hanging from the hanger for him to swap back. He changed into the suit, noticing the vest now had tiny buttons sewn on, black buttons with little green paw prints. He smiled at her detail. Nothing he wore would ever be this precious to him, and thankfully it was his secret. When he stepped out, new mask on and dressed in the handmade suit, he was sure Marinette could give his father a run for his money. At twenty she was as good as him, Adrien was sure he’d be wearing original Marinette’s in no time.

“Up on the stool,” she told him, her voice a little broken, but her tone all business. She began to mark where to hem the pant legs – only a few centimetres, she noted – and she seemed pleased that the rest all fit well. He smiled at her.

“Princess, you’ve really outdone yourself,” he said as he studied himself in the mirror.

“Well, I had a friend last night try on the suit, he’s about your build and height, so I made a few adjustments when he slept,” Marinette said, before gesturing he needed to change back so she could finish up the pants.

“You mean, another man was in my suit,” Chat gasped in mock horror. “Princess, you wound me with your carelessness,” he said, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and pretending to feint.

“Oh get over yourself,” she rolled her eyes. “I was going to use you when you came round last night, but he needed me, I mean, I think he just needed someone. He seemed a bit down,” Marinette frowned and Adrien tried not to remember his state when he arrived. He knew he had a few drinks, and he remembered Nino’s words about him being oblivious, but somehow last night he just had no control over himself until he was here, and he was lucky it all worked out.

“Anyway, most of the adjustments I made last night seem to suit you, so you really ought to thank him,” she said as she shooed him to the bathroom. Adrien obliged, changing swiftly and even swapping the masks back so the nice one could remain safe in the garment bag.

He brought the clothes out with him, leaving the pants inside out to help her with the hemming.

“So, are you going to be dazzling us with an amazing dress you’ve got stashed for yourself tonight?” he asked her as he sat on the couch, forcing her to her chair. Adrien lifted his coffee to his lips and his view was obscured for a moment, allowing Marinette the chance to blush without being seen. She turned her face from him as he put the cup back down, pretending to focus on a stitch as she replied.

“N-no. I’m going to be here probably, or maybe my parent’s place in town, I’m not sure. But I am _not_ going to the ball, sorry _chaton_.”

“Oh but princess, you would be the belle of the ball!” He sat up a little straighter. “Which reminds me.”

Adrien pulled a small parcel from his pocket. After she had mentioned it the night before, he had Gideon go out and try to find it. He handed Marinette the white handkerchief wrapped parcel and she blinked in surprise.

“I thought it could be a nice addition, and was wondering if could you maybe find a clip, or something so I could attach it-” He heard her balk and choke on a sound from her throat as she unwrapped the parcel and a bell rolled into her open hand.

“I can’t believe you had this,” she said quietly.

“Well, I know you were doing what you could to make it as feline as possible, and I thought it would be a…quirky addition,” he explained, looking at his shoes as he did, unsure if he would give away the truth if he met her eyes.

“I-it’s perfect, I’ll fix something to it so you can put it on the knot of your tie. A-also, there is something I considered adding, but I wasn’t sure if it was too much,” Marinette added as she turned one pant leg the right way and set it on the edge of the couch. She disappeared into the spare room for a moment and returned with what appeared to be a belt.

“You can attach it to your pants belt loop, so it’s like a tail,” she said, holding it out to him. “You don’t have to take it, or even use it, it was just a crazy idea that came to mind.” He could see her face was a little scrunched up. Maybe she was expecting him to hate the idea.

Chat Noir let out a laugh and Marinette winced before opening one eye to see the kind expression on his face. He reached out and took the leather tail from her. He unfurled it, and grinned widely.

“It’s purr-fect,” he told her.  “You really do think of everything,” he muttered as she sat back down, her shoulder’s slouching seemingly more relaxed. Adrien picked up his coffee again and watched the girl as she hand-stitched the hems with music floating softly through the room.

“There you go,” Marinette’s voice made him jump a little a moment later, he hadn’t been asleep, but more…meditating, his body calming itself. He turned to the girl who held up the pants above her head to check the lengths were even. When she nodded in approval, she hung them back up on their respective hanger and placed them in the garment bag. She then took a look sip of her coffee and disappeared into the spare room again. Adrien just sat patiently, wondering if Ladybug’s dress was done, and when she would pick it up. He wondered what she would look like when he saw her that night, would she be nervous? Would _he_? He did ask to dance with her as Adrien, but she would also need to dance with him as Chat Noir. How would he manage that? He wondered. Had he just gotten himself into something incredibly messy?

Yes, he sighed, putting his head in his hand, not noticing Marinette return from the spare room until she sat beside him on the couch. Her proximity threw him off a little, but he kept his head down as he felt her hands in his hair.

“Here you go,” she said a moment later. He opened his eyes and she gestured to the mirror. Adrien moved to take a peek and grinned another Cheshire grin as he saw two cat ear hair clips in his hair. He reached up and tried to move them, but they were strangely sturdy and couldn’t just slide them out like his other ones.

“You need to clip them, I gave them hair-extension clips which are sturdier, so you can dance without worrying about them moving. Also, here,” Marinette held out her hand and he caught the bell which tinkled as it dropped from her hand. On its back was a tie pin. “The glue is still a little wet, but it’s fast drying, so don’t touch it or play with it for like another two minutes,” she explained before getting up and taking her cup to the kitchen, finishing the coffee as she went.

Adrien looked at the little pin on his bell. Was it really going to be strong enough to hold the bell to his tie? He brought it closer to his face and opened the clasp with his fingers, trying to be ever so careful. He then pushed the clasp back shut and held in a gasp as he nudged the pin out of position.

Carefully, he slid his eyes to the girl, to make sure she hadn’t seen his mistake. He looked back down when he was sure she was preoccupied with something else and tried to push the pin back. He felt the glue coat part of his finger and tried to pull it away, but it wouldn’t budge. He shook his finger slightly but all it did was draw attention to the ringing bell. He quickly covered it with his over hand, but it was too late.

“Chat,” Marinette’s voice was warning, almost parental. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, I did nothing,” he replied quickly but she held her hand out, looking at him until he sighed.

“It was an accident,” he pouted as he held out his hand to reveal the bell stuck to his index finger.

“ _Two minutes_ ,” Marinette exclaimed exasperated as she turned and went to the bathroom. “You couldn’t even wait _two minutes_!” she cried as she went.

 Maybe she was getting the first aid kit, he wondered, but when she came back with a pink bottle and cotton buds, he saw he was mistaken. Marinette perched on the edge of the couch beside him and yanked his hand in front of her.

She dipped the cotton bud into the liquid and the began applying it on his finger around the bell. The smell assaulted his nose and he cringed, trying to move away. Marinette grabbed his hand firmly.

“No.”

“But it stinks,” he complained and she shook her head.

“Well, if you didn’t want me to get the nail polish remover, you shouldn’t have gotten super glue stuck to your finger,” she reprimanded.

“ _Super glue_?” he repeated.

“Well doi, how else am I supposed to attach metal to metal without a solder?”

Adrien pouted but sat in silence as she removed the bell from him without any pain or real fuss, except when he whimpered from the smell every time she dipped another cotton bud in the remover.

“There, it’s done. Now don’t touch it again until you’re getting ready tonight okay?” she told him, folding it back up in the handkerchief and putting it in the inside pocket of his vest in the garment bag before zipping it all up.

“Don’t you dare ruin it. Once you leave this room I am no longer responsible for any harm that you inflict upon my work,” Marinette said, holding it out to him. Adrien stood and nodded as he reached out to take it from her.

“And do _not_ harm my work, Chat Noir. Ladybug will know,” Marinette added and Adrien nodded quickly before thanking her with a bow and leaving, somewhat shocked at the turn of events.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette stepped into the dance studio, glad the weather had turned for the day. Patches of blue skies with a cool breeze, but not more rain or evidence of snow. At least, for the weekend.

She had changed her clothes after Chat Noir had left, pulling on a long sleeved brown shirt with a dark knee-length skirt. She had left her jacket at home but was praying that the weather stayed nice enough until she returned home. Marinette had also pulled her hair from its plaits, letting her hair sit the curls around her shoulders. Maybe she was being a little too careful about her identity, maybe Chat wouldn’t have noticed if she had left her hair in the braids from earlier, but she didn’t want to risk it.

She adjusted her mask in her reflection on the door before stepping in to find Chat Noir on the floor. He wasn’t dancing in any particular style, rather mixing it all up to whatever he was listening to on his head phones. She saw the new ears clipped into his hair and the tail looped around his belt and smiled before moving to the change area, unwilling to distract him.

She changed her shoes and pulled out her drink bottle before returning to watch him, leaning against the wall as he finished up, on his knees facing the mirrored wall. His eyes now open, he turned to her, mouth wide, cheeks flushing pink.

“L-Ladybug,” he stammered, tugging the headphones from his ears. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“You have some interesting moves, kitty cat,” she smiled at him. He blushed a little more and pulled his phone from his pocket.

“D-do you want to warm up with something else before we do the routine?” he asked, holding his phone to her. “You can choose the music.”

Ladybug thought about it. There was a song she had heard that she thought would be interesting to dance to, and with Chat Noir, she was sure it would be interesting. But they really should get to rehearsing; Marinette still had to finish her dress.

“Oh all right,” she sighed, taking his phone from him and typing away as he put his headphones in his bag and collected his drink bottle. They put their bottles down together and Marinette connected his phone to the stereo system. She pressed play and met him in the centre of the room as they song began.

They both stepped side to side with the beat before he bowed and she curtseyed. The two then stepped together and took their stance, before Chat began to lead her in a box step. He held her out for a ladies’ underarm turn and when she came back they continued the box step before she turned again. It was effortless as usual and Marinette let herself be led by him.

When the chorus began, they moved in face-to-face and back-to-back steps across the space, Chat spinning her three times when they reached one end before leading her back the way they had come, spinning her and dipping her slightly at the end. As the chorus slowed back into the next verse, he led her in Viennese steps around the room, incorporating some of the steps from the large group dance everyone had been taught. He spun her one way and let her spin twice the other before he pulled back to him and lead her around again.

Marinette tried to focus on keeping her back arched away from him, but the music and the steps and the way Chat Noir looked at her, she found it difficult to keep her posture, wanting to move closer to him and meet his gaze.

She mentally shook herself as the second chorus began, Chat leading her as he had before. She shut her eyes as she followed his steps, feeling the air move around them easily as they stepped. She tried to focus on the way her dark skirt flared when he spun her, her hair moving with it, but when the chorus ended, she opened her eyes to his green ones to try and read which step was coming next.

He spun her away from him and moved with her, holding her hip with one hand and the other still holding hers as they waltzed for a few beats. He then turned her back to him and spun her once to the left, and then helped her spin five times to the rest, like in their routine. When the final chorus returned he lifted her in a turn before continuing in Viennese waltz steps around the room until they reached the centre and her gave her a final turn, dipping her as the last notes echoed in the room.

When Chat pulled her back up, she noticed he was incredibly close to her and she felt her heart begin to race. Marinette swallowed hard as she noticed his eyes were flicking from hers to her lips and she gently fixed her posture and pulled away, making her way to the stereo so he couldn’t see the blush that was on her cheeks.

He didn’t say anything, but she heard him walk to the other end of the room and heard the crunching sound of a plastic water bottle. She unplugged his phone and set up their song for rehearsal, grateful that Madame Bustier had allowed them to practise on their own.

“Ready?” Ladybug asked as she walked to the centre of the room, running her fingers through her loose hair. She held out Chat’s phone and he took with a nod. She pressed play on the remote and they took their positions.

Ladybug began, her steps graceful as she followed out her solo beginning. When she reached out to him, he stepped forward on cue and placed one hand on her waist and the other held hers away from them. They waltzed in time to the tune before he spun her to face him and they continued a few steps before he twirled her and then lifted her into a spin. Ladybug took a few twirling steps away from him as the music fell quiet again, preparing for Chat’s solo steps.

She watched him carefully, waiting for the moment he began to step towards her to prepare for the lift. He reached her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in a turn, his face pressed just below her chest to support her weight a bit better. When he set her down, they waltzed in a small circle before stepping out and then together again as practised. After the underarm turn, Chat lifted her again, spinning gracefully before setting her down with her back to him.

The two then waltzed around the room like that, before Ladybug turned back to face her partner who then lead her into the face-to-face back-to-back travels with the music as the intensity began to rise. In the brief lull before the crescendo, Marinette lifted her leg and let her partner walk her in a turn before they prepared for the spins.

The speakers rattled as the music crashed through its peak, Ladybug spinning through the turns effortlessly as if she hadn’t only learned it the day before. They continued waltzing, but she was sure Chat could see the pleased smile on her face before she composed herself again. They slowed with the music, stepping out and then back together and with the final notes, her let her give a graceful twirl before dipping her and gently pulling her back up as the last note ended.

“Well, that was… We are pretty good,” Ladybug smiled, feeling her heart racing in her chest. The boy just nodded in return a smile on his face. He held out his fist and Ladybug bumped it.

“Should we go over it again?” Chat asked but Marinette shook her head.

“You wanna get that coffee instead?” she asked. She thought back to how he had brought her one this morning, and how Adrien had bought her one before that. Sure, she was probably running on caffeine, but the more the better. She still had a gown to finish and a fancy ball to attend.

Chat’s eyes lit up. “Anything for you, m’lady,” he bowed.

Marinette changed her shoes and waited for him, checking the time on her phone. It was just past midday. She had plenty of time until the ball began, surely she could get her dress done in time. She set an alarm so she didn’t stay out too long and turned to see Chat leaving the change room with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! OMG the song for the second part of the chapter is Like I'm gonna lose you by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend.  
> ..  
> So getting serious,  
> I've been working on Mysteries at Midnight (the sequel) and it's not as fluffy and happy as this one, It's minimal angst, it just deals with some darker stuff and I would like to know if people will still read it or if I should rewrite it?  
> Pls leave a comment with your opinion at the end of this chapter. thank you!


	20. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee dates and relationship problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coffee puns!!!  
> I cackle every time I read the first part of this chapter. It's so terrible but wonderful.  
> I'm so proud.

“So, Ladybug, what’s with the coffee date today?” Chat asked as he strolled beside her. “Not that I’m complaining. I am _tea_ -riffic after all,” he added, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe she had suggested they ditch anymore rehearsal and just get coffee instead; but Adrien was overjoyed. Ladybug groaned.

“Well, I thought it would be nice, but if all I’ve done is sign myself up for coffee puns I may have to cancel,” she replied, her eyes watching him beside her but still facing forwards.  

“But m’lday! I simply just _espresso_ myself!” he cried, a hand on his chest as if he was wounded.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug began, coming to a stop before they went into the café. “I have to say, you are little more than an average _joe_ ,” she said with a small smile as she stepped inside, the boy following her, mouth wide. Had she just…?

“Ladybug did you just make a _pun_?” he asked aghast. “I mean, your abilities are a little _ground_ , but I’m impressed.” Adrien said as they stood in line. Ladybug shook her head, stepping forward to place her order, not noticing the flabbergasted employee.

“A-are you Ladybug?” the cashier asked before she could say a word. The girl froze and Adrien saw Ladybug shake her head slightly before nodding.

“Oh, y-yes, I’m Ladybug. I’ll take a latte with two pumps of caramel and one sugar please,” she ordered stiffly.

“That must make you C-Chat Noir,” the cashier stumbled with a grin, looking up at Adrien as he tapped the order into the computer.

“Why yes, I am,” the cat replied happily. “I’ll have a latte as well, with four sugars and I’ll pay for both, thanks,” he said, pulling his wallet out his bag.

“What?” Ladybug asked in surprise. “I can pay for my own drink Chat,” she insisted, but he had already handed over cash and was receiving his change.

“Too _latte_ ,” he grinned as they moved to the side. Adrien noticed how Ladybug suddenly seemed uncomfortably aware of the people in the shop staring. He hadn’t noticed it, used to tuning those feelings out in his normal life, but she seemed so uncomfortable. “Ladybug did you know you are _brew_ -tiful?” he asked with a smile, trying to take her mind off everyone else. They were just two friends getting coffee, he reminded himself. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but he saw her shoulders relax a little.

 “You aren’t even going to give it a _shot_ , m’lady?” he asked when she didn’t reply. He tried to pull the saddest, largest kitten eyes he could but she wouldn’t look at him. “You’ll make me _depresso_!”

“I apologise, Chat Noir, don’t lose your _tamper_ ,” she smiled and his eyes went wide.

“Where has this side of you _bean_ hiding? You are the one for me m’lady,” he pretended to swoon into her a huge smile on his face.

“And how long have you _bean_ waiting to use that one?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered to her as their orders were called out. Adrien collected both of them, handing Ladybug hers before they made their way to a corner booth.

“Why do you have four sugars in that thing?” Ladybug asked as they sat down. She looked at his cup dubiously, as if it was dangerous or contaminated.

“M’lady, are you implying that I’m sweet enough?” Adrien fluttered his eyelids at her from across the table.

“Shut up, Chat,” Ladybug said, taking a sip of her coffee trying to hide the slight blush in her cheeks, but he saw it.

“Is that a blush I see?” he teased, green eyes twinkling. “Are you _soy_ attracted to me, m’lady?”

“Oh please, Chat Noir. I like my coffee the way I like my men, hot, sweet and smooth and you only tick one of those boxes,” she replied coolly. Adrien felt himself struggle to comprehend what she had said, but her cool composure and the look on her face only indicated that there was another side of her he was only just discovering. Was she intentionally being so flirty? He wondered.

“Now I can’t tell if you were joking, m’lady,” Adrien said after a moment of watching her carefully. “I asked you the other day, but I’ll ask again; do I have to defend my honour?” he asked, eyes playful but his tone a little hard.

“Now Chat, I don’t want to cause a- _latte_ problems,” Ladybug replied with a smirk.

“Are you _mocha_ -ing me?” he asked, mock offense in his tone.

“Now, now, Kitty, I wouldn’t dare. That would be _grounds_ for divorce.” Adrien tried not to spit out his coffee. She _was_ being flirty, he realised.

“You’re right,” he replied, trying to keep his voice calm despite his racing heart. “I mean who would get custody of the children? And the who would get the house? It would be scandalous!” He claimed, allowing a slight hint of hysteria to play it up and Ladybug laughed.

“That sounds like a _brewed_ awakening to reality,” she said with a smile.

“M’lady, words cannot _espresso_ how much your puns mean to me,” Chat told her and she shook her head, both of them giving soft chuckles before falling into comfortable silence and sipping their coffees.

“Ladybug,” Adrien asked after a moment. “Would you tell me a little about your normal life?”

She looked at him silently, her eyes wide. “Chat…” she cleared her throat. “Chat, there is a reason I wear a mask,” she said carefully, twisting a curl around her finger.

Adrien nodded, wanting to slap himself for asking such a stupid question. He stared back at his cup, not knowing how to proceed.

“I like video games,” she said. “And dancing, obviously,” she added with a smile.

“W-what sort of video games?” Adrien asked, meeting her eyes carefully. She seemed willing to share, at least a little. “I bet you’re an RPG person.”

Ladybug shook her head. “Nope, more of a combat kinda girl. Close-range combat games like Ultimate Mecha Strike and DOA.”

“I like Ultimate Mecha Strike. I heard they had a contest between schools a few years ago, I know some people who competed,” Adrien said, remembering what Alya had said about Marinette and Max a few days ago. Ladybug nodded. “What else do you like?” he asked.

The girl across from him was about to answer when her phone on the table started violently vibrating.

“I’m sorry, looks like I have to go,” she said with a small frown, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

“You can’t stay any longer?” Adrien asked, not caring about the slight disappointed whine in his voice.

“I’m afraid not Kitty, I’ve got to help Marinette finish my gown for tonight. You wouldn’t want me to show up in rags now would you?” she asked tousling his hair with her hand as she stood.

“M’lady you could show up in a burlap sack and still be the most beautiful woman in the world,” Adrien said, standing and giving a little bow. She just gave a small giggle and walked to put her empty cup in the trash. He quickly grabbed his bag, eager to at least walk her out.

 

~~~~~~

 

Marinette sat back and admired the lace gloves she had just completed. She was getting close to finishing Ladybug’s dress. Just a few more adjustments and finishing touches, probably another couple of hours of work, she thought to herself with a nod.

“Marinette?” A voice called and Marinette hurried to cover Ladybug’s dress before scurrying out to see Alya and Nino taking off their coats.

“H-hey guys, how did you get in?” Marinette asked as she watched them. Alya shook her head.

“You told me where you leave your spare key, remember?”

“Oh right, sorry it’s been a busy morning,” she sighed, tugging at one of the braids she had put her hair back into.

“Not just for you though. You would _not_ believe what happened today, Mari,” Alya began as she pulled out her phone. Marinette looked at Nino confused but he shook his head.

“Chat Noir and Ladybug-”

“Were out having coffee and everyone now thinks they are dating,” Nino finished, knowing Alya would embellish and exaggerate.

“Hey!” Alya cried but her attention was back to Marinette. “But yes, they were on a coffee date! It was so cute!”

“Y-you were there?” Marinette asked, trying not to blanch.

“No, I was at home,” Alya replied unhappily. “But there are pictures all over the local social sites! Facebook, Insta, everything.” She swiped on her phone screen as she showed Marinette different screenshots of images.

“Wait, how do you know they were on a date?”

“Well look at them,” Alya gestured. “How could they not be? They are so cute together and they dance so well together! If they aren’t yet, they will be soon. I’m sure of it,” Alya nodded.

Both girls looked up as they heard the fridge door shut and Marinette saw Nino pouring himself a drink, lips pursed in a thin line.

“Nino, is everything okay?” Marinette asked, moving away from Alya.

“It’s fine,” he replied curtly.

“Don’t worry about him,” Alya said with a shake of her head. “He’s got pre-ball nerves.”

“Well, I have your suit finished, and your dress,” Marinette looked from Nino to Alya and back again. “You guys could try them on?” Marinette suggested.

“I’ll need your help getting ready, girl,” Alya said shaking her head.

“I might take mine home,” Nino said, his voice tense and Marinette nodded, gesturing for him to follow her to her room. When they entered Marinette fussed around her closet for his garment bag.

“Nino, calm down. You don’t have to worry about tonight. No matter what Alya will still want you afterwards,” Marinette comforted as she pulled his bag from the rack.

“I don’t know…” he said softly, looking at his shoes.

“N-Nino what happened?”

“Well, we had a fight,” he sighed, pressing his hands to his face as he let out a sigh. “I told her that she shouldn’t go with me, that I shouldn’t go at all.”

“Oh Nino,” Marinette frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“She then asked why I was even going to this thing, especially since I clearly don’t want to…”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I’m going because she’s wants me to, I mean, because she wants to… She knows it isn’t my scene, but if I don’t take her, I’m a bad boyfriend, you know? So I’ve tried really hard but now, I just… I don’t think I can go through with this.”

“Nino, take a deep breath,” Marinette soothed, her hand now rubbing circles into his back. “Look, take the suit okay? Head home, or to the club or whatever, and really think about why you’re doing this. If you realise that you really do want to do this, but not out of obligation, come back and get Alya at five. If not, it’s okay, I’ll make sure she knows you love her regardless. Just take some time to think about why you want to do this, not what you feel you have to do, okay?” she told him and after a moment he nodded, gratitude in his watery eyes.

“Thanks Mari,” he said taking the suit. “I will.”

“Oh, don’t forget,” Marinette added before he left the room. She picked up the hatbox he had chosen and handed it to him with a smile. “Can’t let you go without a fancy hat.”

Nino smiled at her before leaving the room and Marinette heard him tell Alya he needed to go for a bit but would message her later. After a breath, Marinette pulled Alya’s garment bag from the rack and made her way out to her friend.

“He told you didn’t he,” Alya said quietly as Marinette came back out. Alya was feeding Tikki some of a biscuit that she had retrieved from the counter.

“Yeah, he did.”

“Did you know he had a crush on you in High School?”

“Wh-What?” Marinette asked, eyes wide. Alya didn’t look up from feeding Tikki though.

“That’s what he said. And it wasn’t until we accidently got locked in that empty animal cage on that zoo trip in high school that he realised that he liked me too. You are just so _lucky_ , like you don’t even realise it, do you?”

“Alya what are you talking about?”

“You’re just such a good person,” Alya said finally looking up. “You are such a good friend; you know that?” She wrapped her arms around Marinette who stood frozen in confusion and shock. When Alya pulled away, she wiped under her eyes with her fingers and put on a smile. “Is-is that my dress? Can I finally see it?”

“Yeah Alya, sure,” Marinette said quietly, holding the bag upright so Alya could unzip it and see the creation inside.

“Do you want to try it on now, or do you want to take a bath and relax?” Marinette asked as she let her friend take the bag and walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Can I upgrade that into a bubble bath?”

“You know where the stuff is,” Marinette waved with a smile. Her mind began working though, unable to enjoy the small things. She now had three hours until the ball, but with Alya here with would be difficult to work on Ladybug’s dress. She had time whilst her friend was in the bath, and if she forced Alya out at five for Nino, she could use that last hour to get herself ready and hopefully have everything finished.

“Hey can I take that tea with me?” Alya asked, popping her head into the kitchen and Marinette nodded, handing it over without thinking. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah, just thinking about Ladybug and Chat Noir wearing my designs tonight is all,” she said with a smile.

“Hey, yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Alya said, stepping into the kitchen but leaning against the wall. “Do you know who they are? Like their real identities?”

“Alya, if I knew that, do you really think I wouldn’t tell my best friend?”

“Well, I am a reporter,” Alya added with a shrug and a small sip of the tea.

“No, Alya. I don’t know. They visit wearing their masks and they leave wearing their masks and believe it or not, they keep the masks on while they’re here,” Marinette added with a shrug. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, just thought I’d ask,” Alya added with a smile before she disappeared into the bathroom. Marinette let out a sigh and moved to the spare room to do what she could before she had to help Alya with her hair and make-up.

Marinette stitched away, lining everything up, making sure every hem was perfect and when she heard the pipes groan as the bathwater drained away, she was just attaching the small cape to her dress.

She let out a small sigh as she admired the dress before covering it again and meeting Alya in her bedroom.

“So, I got your make-up palettes out, but since I’m wearing a mask, I’m trusting you with the eyes, okay?” Alya asked with a small smile as she let her hair out of its bun. Marinette nodded and began brushing her friend’s hair.

“Silver and purple are good colours for you,” Marinette murmured as she worked on Alya’s hair, two braids – one on either side – pulling the rest of her hair back and letting it flow down around her shoulders like a medieval princess. She fastened it with some silver clips and added hairspray to hold it all. “I’m glad you washed the red out from your hair, the golden brown suits you much better,” the dark haired girl added as she played around with making the waves sit just right.

“Oh please, Mari. I only washed the red out because you _told_ me to.” Alya and Marinette both laughed at that before Alya continued her contouring.

Marinette wondered if she would get the chance to put as much effort into her look before she had to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a link to my terrible concept art. I promise!
> 
> Also thank you for all the wonderful feedback and support you guys are commenting and leaving for me and also thanks to everyone who is giving each chapter likes on tumblr. It all means so much to me. <3


	21. Royal Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien arrives to a shocking announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Adrien only chapter friends!
> 
> Okay so I reached my Camp NaNo goal for July which means there is 50'000 words of sequel presently waiting for you.   
> So have an update :D

Adrien adjusted his tie in the mirror and let out a sigh as Plagg meowed on the bench beside him.

“I know, but an Agreste has to be there,” Adrien muttered. “I’m only staying for a little while, then I have to leave so Chat Noir can arrive.” He felt his stomach knot as he thought about Ladybug.

They had been so close earlier, they had danced moved so nicely and he had felt… something. And then they had gone for coffee as if nothing had happened before she left to help Marinette.  She seemed close to the designer, considering Marinette wouldn’t have let Chat Noir see his designs, let alone help with the process.

Plagg meowed and Adrien looked down at him, scratching behind his ear. The black creature purred before pressing his head against Adrien’s shirt, nuzzling him and also enabling loose black fur to attach to Adrien’s white shirt. The cat the pulled away and leapt off the counter before slinking off and Adrien rolled his eyes, taking the lint roller from a drawer and running it over shirt.

He then moved to the front door, slipping his tuxedo jacket over his shoulders and grabbing his keys and wallet as he did. He called goodbye to Plagg and locked his home, heading down the elevator to Gideon who was waiting with the car, also dress in a tux.

“When you need to switch identities, please let me know so I can appear to escort you home,” Gideon explained as he drove to _Le Grand Paris_.

There were a swarm of people out the front, photographers, press and fangirls and boys alike. The Mayor had ensured there be a red carpet at such events and with a sigh, Adrien pulled on his simple black mask his father had commissioned and put on a smile as Gideon opened the door to the walkway.

Adrien smiled like he was at a regular shoot, though it was difficult with all the fans screaming his name. He was stopped by Nadja Chamack who asked him a few questions and he gave the normal spiel about how great it was to be there and how humbled he was to be such an honoured guest.

“And so, Adrien, what do you know of these mysterious Ladybug and Chat Noir dancers who hail from your university?” she asked, her amber eyes careful not to miss a detail.

“I think they are incredibly talented and I can’t wait to see them. It takes a lot to be recognised as a talented dancer and thanks to local journalists like Lady Wifi, they have been able to gain a fan-base before hitting it big,” Adrien smiled, pleased with himself for mentioning Alya. He was sure she would appreciate it, Marinette too probably.

“That is very kind of you. Oh, Mister Agreste, what can you say to shed any light on these rumours of your family hailing from royalty?” She asked, pushing the microphone a little closer to him. Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat but gave a small smile.

“I don’t know much about it, I’m afraid. Sounds like another rumour to me; now if you’ll excuse me, I have to move inside,” he added smoothly. He thanked her and shook her hand before continuing down the walkway.

He stopped to pose for photos and signed things for fans who were practically throwing things towards him.  Adrien tried to give each fan as much time as he could without increasing his exposure in the cameras. He didn’t want to think about the royal side of his family, he just wanted to go inside and look for Ladybug to dance with her before he could slip away and return anonymous.

“ _Adrikins!_ ” He looked up to see a girl in glittering gold wave at him from the entry. He handed back the autograph book before making his way to Chloé, who smelled strongly of perfume and hairspray. She clutched him close in a hug and air-kissed his cheek, determined not to smudge her lip gloss. He took a step back and took in her dress.

The skirt was large and reminded him of a Disney princess, with gold sparkles and diamante roses at each point the skirt gathered. The bodice was ivory which elegantly turned to gold at her bust. He noticed that her gold mask had an intricate design that matched the tiara in her hair and tried not to roll his eyes.

“Chloé, you look lovely,” he complimented, kissing her hand like he had been taught to do. She then led him into the ballroom, past the band who were playing a jazz/swing combination and began taking him round to all the people she deemed important.

Adrien listened politely to the conversations, but let his eyes wander the ballroom in search of the mysterious girl with dark hair and a red mask.

His eyes caught a familiar streak of silver though and he excused himself to track it down.

“Alya?” he asked when he reached the girl who stood near the wall.

“Adrien? How did you know it was me?” she asked, the silver eye shadow sparkling and almost letting her eyes melt into her violet mask. Around the right eye was a thick dusting of silver in the shape of a circle and from the right side of the mask came three feathers arching over Alya’s face creating a Wi-Fi symbol.

“Marinette showed me your mask,” he said with a smile. “W-where’s Nino?”

“I don’t know,” she huffed, crossing her arms. “He didn’t show to pick me up, but he’s probably at the club or something.”

“Wait, I thought he was coming with you. He worked so hard to learn how to dance, and he even asked me about food etiquette. What happened?” Adrien asked, his brow furrowing beneath the mask.

“Well, he’s a stubborn jerk and the biggest-”

“I am the biggest idiot,” a voice came.

Adrien turned so he and Alya could see a very dapper young man with a navy blue tuxedo, white shirt and red vest with yellow stripes. He had an orange bowtie and a black derby hat on his head which was adorned with a blue ribbon, a yellow button and a red feather. On his face was a mask that looked more like two round, black spots with blue edges and beneath his left eye was a small black dot and above his right was a small black dot also.

“Nino?” Alya gasped.

“Look, I’m sorry I freaked out. I just wanted to do this for you. Alya,” Nino stepped forward and Adrien took a step back for them both. “I wanted to be the one to bring you, to… escort you. I knew how much this meant to you and at first I felt like it was my job, as your boyfriend, to do this, but I realised that I wanted to do this because it would make you happy. And even though I look like a monkey in a suit, it’s worth it to see you all dressed up looking like an _actual_ Lady Wi-Fi. Alya, I love you and I was very stupid.” He looked at their hands which had intertwined between them as he spoke. “Can you forgive me?” he asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

Adrien saw Alya blink rapidly a few times and tried not laugh, letting a smile escape instead before Alya pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s lips. Awkwardly, trying not to think about his last (and first) kiss, he looked down, only to burst out laughing.

“W-what?” Nino asked, looking at Adrien. Alya noticed what Adrien had and started giggling as well.

“You didn’t change your shoes,” Adrien breathed between chuckles.

“You are such a dork,” Alya squeaked as he shoulders shook.

“Oh, you know what?” Nino said, looking at his red and white sneakers. “Screw you guys; I was going to do a set at the club when I changed my mind-”

“And had your great epiphany, I’m sure,” Adrien laughed.

“I like it,” Alya said as she calmed herself. “It’s perfect for you,” she said, kissing his cheek and leaving a small purple imprint on his skin. Adrien pointed to his lips and cheek when Nino met his eyes and the DJ nervously rubbed his cheek and lips to get rid of the purple stain.

“How was Marinette?” Adrien asked after a moment. A waiter passed them and offered them all drinks. Each of them took a flute of champagne and turned towards each other to hopefully remain undisturbed.

“Freaking out probably. When I left half an hour ago she said Ladybug was due to pick up her dress within the hour and she was all ‘it’s not closed to finished’. I’m sure it’s fine,” Alya said with a wave of her hand. She fiddled with her sliver skirt on the left side for a moment before pulling out her phone. Nino looked impressed.

“You have a _pocket_ in that?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Alya smiled. “That’s what Mari does. She adds details that suit the people who are wearing them. She gave me a pocket big enough for my phone and all my other things are with my mother in the kitchens. Oh, speaking of, I should go say hi. I’ll be back,” Alya put her phone back in her pocket. “You need to message me or find me the instant Chat Noir or Ladybug arrive, okay?” she added, and the boys nodded. Alya gave them a wave and sauntered off through the crowd of masked people.

“So,” Nino said after a moment as the boys sipped at their champagne.

“Soo,” Adrien echoed.

“Just a bunch of rich snobby people, as I predicted.”

“Yep.”

“Is there anywhere we can get a decent drink?” Nino asked as he looked at the champagne the waiters were carrying on silver trays around the room.

“Yeah, lets,” Adrien said, putting one hand in his pocket and leading Nino to the bar.

They both ordered rum and cokes and then moved to the side, watching everyone interact. Nino had been right, there were mostly older rich and snobby people attending, but Chloé and her father never did anything half way, he knew.

“ _Adrikins_!”

The blonde girl pushed her way through the crowd, a red haired girl by her side dressed in a simple turquoise gown more fitting for a debutante’s ball, but the girl seemed delighted.

“What are you doing over here with… who are you?” the blonde girl sneered.

“He’s a friend,” Adrien added before Nino could reply.

“Well, anyway, they’re about to begin the waltz and you’re my partner, remember?” the blonde girl took his hand and wrapped her arm around his for him to lead her to the floor. He shot a glance at Nino whose eyes were elsewhere, probably searching for Alya.

The band slowly played out the last piece and began the introduction of the waltz, providing about a minute before the actual dance began. Adrien craned his neck, searching for his lady, but saw no one in a red mask.

Ignoring the disappointment in his stomach, he let Chloé take her place with the man on his right for the beginning of the dance so she could be Adrien’s partner for the rest. He gave Alya a small smile when he saw her and Nino slide up beside him. Alya took her place in front of him and the masked redhead from before paired with Nino.

At the cue, all the men in the circle in the centre of the floor bowed to their partners and the ladies curtseyed back. Adrien and Alya smiled at each other as they stepped close together and took their positions.

Everyone in the circle moved elegantly, like a scene from a movie, he was sure. He spun Alya to Nino and let Chloé take her position in front of him, the look on her face one of pure content, something he had never seen from her before. It surprised him, but he focused on the dance, trying to resist the urge to scan the crowd for Ladybug.

“Adrien?” a soft voice whispered to him.

“Yes Chloé?” Adrien asked as they spun.

“I know the truth, about Asluicia and the Toussaint family. Your father visited and told my father.”

“What?” Adrien struggled to keep his voice to a whisper. He spun her and they waltzed around the room as they had been taught, no one seeming any wiser to their discussion, or the fact that there was a discussion.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you,” Chloé said with a smile as she met his eyes. “Your father proposed we get married when you become a Prince.”

Adrien stumbled and almost stepped on her toe, but recovered and tried to continue dancing as if nothing had happened. He saw Alya and Nino looking at him as they moved in rhythm but he just tried to count the steps in his head.

“Chloé that’s… that’s a terrible idea,” he murmured as they moved. She looked hurt at his words, but didn’t get a chance to speak and she was spun to the centre with all the other young women and performed their part of the dance.

When she returned he could see her expression was hard and her blue eyes were icy. She refused to meet his eyes as they continued moving with the rest of the dancers.

“Chloé, I just-” he began but she just hissed at him to be quiet and continued dancing, both plastering smiles as the dance took them around the room and past other couples.  As the music slowed towards the end, Adrien steeled himself, ready for the flash of photography that was due the moment he dipped her for the final note.

Once the sea of flash had ebbed, Chloé carefully detangled herself from him and pushed her way through the crowd, her nose high and eyes closed. Sabrina scattering after her, calling out random things that could comfort her. Adrien looked to Nino and Alya who were staring at him in concern but he didn’t have a choice and he knew it. He ran after her.

“Chloé,” he called as he wound his way up staircases and looked through doors. He finally found Sabrina standing guard against a door, her mask sitting in her hair and her turquoise dress with dark splashes on it from where Chloé had likely thrown glasses of champagne.

“You can’t go in,” Sabrina told him but Adrien pushed through anyway.

“Chloé, look, you have to understand,” he began.

“Go away Adrien. How dare you embarrass me at my father’s ball! It is such an important night for our family and you dare embarrass me?” she shrieked. Her mask was discarded on the dresser and her hair was falling loose from its style but she didn’t seem to care.

“Chloé, it’s not about embarrassing you! It’s about the fact that it will never work between us,” Adrien tried to explain.

“What?” Chloé cried, throwing the nearest thing – a pillow – at him in anger.

“Chloé we wouldn’t work! It’d be an arranged marriage, we’d be miserable!”

“You mean _you_ would be miserable. It’s no secret Adrien, everyone knows you hate this life. I know you hate me. I may seem dumb but you’ve been avoiding me since you started at University.”

“Chloé that’s because I’ve got my own friends, we don’t take any classes together and when we did, you used to monopolise me and not let me get to know anyone. I don’t want to live like that. Chloé if we got married we wouldn’t be happy and the only reason you’d be marrying me is for a title, one that I don’t even want.”

“You know what, Adrien,” Chloé said after a moment. Her breathing was still heavy, and her face was still pink with anger but she was quieter now. “We _will_ get married because you don’t let people down. And if you don’t become prince you will let your father and a whole country down. You don’t do that, Adrien Agreste.”

Chloé moved to the dresser and fixed her hair before putting her mask back on and Adrien could only gape. This was different to how he had ever seen her – it was a side he couldn’t imagine she had.

“Now, we are going to go back downstairs and not talk about this until all announcements are official. I know you, Adrien,” she said walking over to him. She grabbed his chin with her hand and pulled him close. “I know you won’t let me or your father down,” she whispered in his ear before letting him go and leaving the room, calling for Sabrina as she did.

Adrien sat frozen for a moment. That was incredibly unlike her. He had never seen her show any signs of that side to her, it was cold, calculating… like his father.

The boy didn’t have much time to dwell however, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

**Nino: Ladybug is here and Alya is going all journalist. SOS**

Adrien sighed and took a quick glance in the mirror to ensure he was composed before making his way back down the festivities. His eyes were immediately drawn to a gathering of people and in the centre…

A girl with dark hair and a red mask.

Adrien felt his feet speed up and he made his way to her – excusing himself as he pushed through the crowd until he was in front of her.

“L-Ladybug,” he smiled widely at her, taking in her beauty.

Her dress was scarlet with sheer red fabric covering her upper chest and meeting with a black choker around her neck. The sheer fabric also provided off the shoulder sleeves and black sheer fabric created a small cape around her shoulders, split down the centre of her back like the wings of a ladybug. Her skirt swam around her calves; the scarlet satin skirt opening in the centre to reveal four layers of black polka dotted fabric over red satin. She wore her black and red strappy shoes and black lace gloves on her hands. The gloves had little red ribbons which matched the ones tied into her curls.

“You look stunning,” Adrien told her with a smile and she blushed in return. He offered his hand and when she took it he led her away from the crowd and to his friends.

“How do you two know each other?” Alya gaped.

“I accidentally walked in on her practising one day,” Adrien replied sheepishly.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Ladybug,” she said with a smile.

“Ladybug, we’ve met before, I’m Alya, Lady Wi-Fi?”

“Oh, yes, I remember now. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks. Um, this is my boyfriend Nino,” Alya said, gesturing to the boy in particular. Nino stuttered a hello and fell silent again, seemingly unable to think if anything to do.

“So, you’re the first to arrive,” Alya said. “Mind if I get a quick interview with you?”

“A-actually, this young man owes me a dance,” Ladybug said as she took Adrien’s arm. “But after that, definitely.”

Adrien smiled and bowed to her slightly before offering his hand and leading her to the floor. The music had changed from jazz to classical with specific waltz beats. He led the mysterious lady to the dance floor and they took their positions.

“Sorry I was late,” Ladybug smiled.

“You’re worth the wait,” Adrien smiled back as they spun with the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee  
> one more chapter friends!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> So this is the waltz I had everyone do: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRTVoN95miM
> 
> And here is the promised link to the terrible concept art I did: http://thatwriterchickrachel.tumblr.com/post/147744206215/accident-of-the-evening-annual-parisian


	22. One last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug at the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official final chapter of Accident of the Evening!  
> *tears up*

After their dance, Adrien apologised to Marinette and her friends and explained that he had to leave.

“Thank you for the dance,” she said with a smile but she didn’t get to see him out, as Alya whisked her away for an interview against a quiet part of the function room. Alya switched her camera modes and held it to Ladybug so she could check her appearance for the interview.

Marinette saw her cheeks were a little pink but otherwise she looked nice, nicer than she thought. She refastened the ribbon around her loose side-bun and ran her finger under her eyes to fix her eye make-up before nodding to Alya.

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay. Your dress is stunning; I see why Marinette was freaking out.”

“S-she was freaking out? She seemed so calm,” Marinette said, hoping she sounded neutral.

“She tried, but I know her well. She wanted to keep your dress a big secret from everyone so it could be a surprise.”

“Did she make yours as well?” Ladybug asked.

“Of course,” Alya grinned. “I’d never wear anything but an original Marinette,” she giggled and Marinette smiled, hoping the pride wasn’t too evident on her face.

“It suits you very well,” Marinette told her friend and now it was Alya who grinned with pride.

“One day she’ll be better than Gabriel Agreste, but that girl needs more confidence in herself.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell her that,” Ladybug replied and Alya grinned.

“Okay, so I’ll just ask you some questions and I’ll pull Chat Noir aside later to ask him the same ones and then edit it together later, okay?” Alya asked, turning her camera back and Marinette nodded.

“So, Ladybug, how does it feel to be at the Annual Parisian Masquerade Ball?”

“It’s wonderful, not how I thought it would be at all. It’s kind of glamorous, but also its very simple and elegant and I actually feel more at home here than I thought I would,” Ladybug replied with a smile.

“And what do you think of your dress?”

“Oh it’s marvellous. Marinette had a bit of trouble finishing it, which is why I was late, but it was worth it. It’s perfect.”

“And how do you feel about dancing with all of Paris’ wealthiest watching you?”

Ladybug laughed. “Is it too cheesy to say that I feel the wealthiest because I get to do something I love somewhere it will be appreciated?”

“I like that,” Alya told her with a smile from behind the camera. “Was it hard learning a routine in less than a week?”

“Well, it normally is hard learning any new routine, but I think the fact that Chat Noir and I have such great dance chemistry really helped make it an easy process.”

“And on the Black Cat, are you two dating?”

“Wh-what? No, no,” Ladybug denied quickly.

“Really? You two were on a date earlier.”

“We got coffee after a final rehearsal. It really was just a drink between two friends. We’ve worked so hard and I’m honoured to have met someone like him.”

“Will you two be dancing together after this?” Alya asked.

“I’d like to, and I’ve told him as much, but honestly, I’ll continue dancing anyway. It’s part of me. I just hope it’s part of him too,” she added with a small smile.

“Final question,” Alya promised and Marinette nodded. “Who are you beneath the mask?”

“Lady Wi-Fi,” Ladybug scolded. “I am just a regular hardworking Parisian girl who likes her privacy,” she replied, meeting Alya’s eyes over the phone. The girl sighed but turned off the camera, putting it in her pocket.

“Thank you for the interview. Now the camera is away, can you tell me who you are?”

“Alya,” Ladybug laughed. “No, I like my private life and I’d like it to stay that way.” The two girls took a champagne from a waiter and took a sip before wincing and setting the glasses down somewhere nearby.

“That’s disgusting. For rich people they sure don’t know what’s good,” Alya wrinkled her nose and gestured to the bar.

“I’ll have a Moscado,” Ladybug requested and the bartender nodded.

“A wine drinker? No wonder you and Marinette get along,” Alya said as she ordered a cocktail.

“I drink much, if at all,” Ladybug confessed and Alya just shrugged.

“So tell me, honestly, what do you think of Chat Noir?” Alya asked once they had gotten their drinks and made their way back to Nino who had just come off the dance floor with Sabrina.

“He’s a flirt and a jokester,” Marinette explained.

“Are you talking about Chat Noir?” Nino asked as the girls returned. He seemed calmer around Ladybug now. Maybe she had taken him by surprise?

“I want to know what she really thinks of him,” Alya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Look, he seems nice enough,” Marinette began but she was painfully aware of a presence behind her and turned to meet the green covered eyes of her companion.

“Oh do go on, m’lady. My ears were burning and I thought I’d come see why,” he grinned before bowing low and taking Ladybug’s hand, placing a kiss against her knuckles before she rolled her eyes.

“Why _Chaton_ , don’t you look nice,” she said, trying to pretend she hadn’t seen his outfit.

“Ah but Ladybug you are a vision in red and black. I can truly appreciate Marinette’s endeavours to keep this a secret,” he said with a smile and a wink, which made her unsure of his sincerity.

“Oh, Nino, it’s our song!” Alya cried, tapping his arm impatiently. All four of them stopped to hear that the band had begun playing a modified version of a popular song.

“Well, may I have this dance?” Nino asked with a little bow and Alya blushed before setting her drink down and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

“Aren’t they something,” Chat murmured beside her and Marinette nodded with a smile as she watched them begin to waltz around the room amidst other dancers.

“You know, I thought I was late, but you are beyond fashionably late, _Minou_ ,” Ladybug said after a moment, turning to him. She took a sip of her wine but didn’t take her eyes off him. The suit fit him perfectly and with the ears, the bell clip and the proper mask, he really was handsome – for a tom cat, she told herself.

“Well, I did want to make an entrance, but I had a _feline_ you would have already beaten me to it,” he smiled back. Marinette rolled her eyes and poked at the bell on his cravat letting it tinkle before smiling.

“Are you going to torture me with puns this evening?”

“M’lady I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said with a small bow and offered his hand. “May I have this dance?” Marinette nodded and set her wine glass down before letting him lead her to the floor. Another song had begun and it only took moments before they were waltzing around the floor effortlessly.

“So how is your first ball, Ladybug?” Chat asked as they elegantly spun around the room.

“It’s not what I expected,” she replied with a smile. Chat spun her gently and then continued waltzing with her as part of the crowd.

“In a good way I hope?”

“You could say that,” Marinette replied as she met his eyes. The song ended and she curtseyed to him as he bowed before they left the dance floor before Chat excused himself to get a drink.

“Ladybug!?” a voice shrieked. Ladybug turned to see Chloé staring at her in disbelief. Marinette felt her heart begin to face, no, surely she had no idea; it was _Chloé_ for crying out loud. She tried to keep her face neutral as the blonde girl came over to her.

“H-hello, I’m assuming you are Miss Bourgeouis?” Ladybug said with a small nod.

“Why yes, I am. Are you having a wonderful time? Doesn’t daddy put on such wonderful events?” Chloé asked with a proud smile and Marinette blinked in surprise at Chloé’s kindness.

“Y-yes, it’s beautiful,” Ladybug replied uncertainly.

“So, since you are the second best dancer at the University, and I am the first, we should be BFF’s,” the blonde girl said, looping her arm with Ladybug’s.

“U-um, I don’t think…” she began.

“Wow, Ladybug, who is your new friend?” Chat Noir asked as he returned with two glasses in his hands. He handed one to Ladybug which was filled with the same wine she had earlier and she nodded her thanks.

“ _I_ am the daughter of the Mayor, you mangy stray; and Ladybug is my best friend, so you better be nice to her,” Chloé said defensively, gripping Ladybug’s wrist tightly.

“C-Chloé, please, Chat is a good friend of mine,” Ladybug hurriedly said. “And don’t you already have a best friend? Sabrina?”

“How do you know Sabrina?” Chloé asked, turning to her, eyes narrowed. Ladybug floundered for a moment but didn’t get the chance to reply as the music came to a halt and a lady took the stage.

She wore her red hair in a twisted bun at the back of her head and an elegant silver mask with black details. Her gown was simple and elegant, the back fabric spilling around her feet in a fish tail skirt.

“May I have your attention please, _Messieurs et Mesdames_. I am a dance instructor at the University and I’m sure you may be aware that I have recruited two young dancers to perform for you tonight. They have progressed incredibly in such a short time and I am proud to announce my start students, Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Madame Bustier began the applause as she stepped down from the stage and everyone parted to show Ladybug and Chat Noir.

With a deep breath, Marinette put her drink down and turned to her partner who was ready and holding his hand out waiting.

“I hope you’re not _Straussed,_ m’lady. It’s our time to shine,” he murmured as they made their way to the centre of the floor.

“Oh please, _Chaton_ , I’m ready. You better _step_ to it,” she added with a smile as they took their positions. The room fell silent and Ladybug knew Madame Bustier would cue the music for them. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, waiting for the music to begin and when it did, she opened her eyes and began.

The routine was incredibly familiar to her now and the fact that she and Chat Noir had all-but created most of it made it easy to follow through. Ladybug stepped and twirled in her brief solo, reaching out behind her to Chat on cue and feeling more like she was on a dance television show than performing for Paris’s wealthiest.

Marinette felt his arms around her and they began their waltz together as they had practised; Chat spun her to face him in perfect time, twirling her on cue and when he lifted her she heard a quiet applause from the on lookers. With a small spin away from him, she let Chat have his moment; her eyes trying not to focus on anyone in particular in the crowd. She did see Alya with her camera phone though, filming them and Nino standing beside her watching in awe. Marinette couldn’t help but feel a small pang of disappointment that Adrien wasn’t there to see her, to see Ladybug.

 She braced herself as Chat returned to lift her at the end of his solo and when he set her down they began their waltz. However, this time she found it hard to keep her back arched away from him, to keep her expression professional and to keep her mind off of the moments they had earlier. Ladybug couldn’t help but noticed the way he gripped her a little tighter when the waltzed or when she recovered from a spin. Was he really so nervous? She wondered.

He spun her in time with the music and lifted her effortlessly before they began their face-to-face and back-to-back travelling. Marinette feeling almost like a princess with all eyes on her and her partner, it was like a Disney movie. They met together and Ladybug lifted her leg behind her as Chat walked her around in a circle, their eyes meeting and almost holding a conversation that only their eyes knew.

The song reaching its crescendo was almost strange without the rattling of speakers, but it made their moves so much more elegant as Ladybug spun five turns and slid into step in their waltz without issue. Chat grinned at her in pride as they continued moving with the music, it’s tempo slowing as they stepped out and in in a circle. When the final notes began their tune Chat Noir took both of Ladybug’s hands crossed in his and spun her, lifting her arms over her head and then bringing an arm around her again before dipping her as the music ended.

Ladybug was taken by surprise but she couldn’t help but smile at him as the crowd began to applaud. He carefully lifted her and gave a small bow before she curtseyed in return and then he led her off the dance floor.

“That wasn’t what we practised, _Minou_ ,” she scolded as they picked up their drinks they had left behind.

“But it was so much nicer, m’lady, don’t you agree?” he smiled back at her, but there was something in his eyes that showed he was a little worried about her reaction.

“Well, I suppose,” she smiled at him before taking a sip. “But I don’t know how Madame Bustier will take it,” she added, nodding in the direction of the woman in black. She was looking at them, her face rather composed but her mouth slightly agape in shock. When she saw them looking she shut her mouth and gave a small nod of approval before walking off to socialise and Marinette saw Chat let out a sigh of relief.

“I do apologise, it just felt right,” he told her with a shrug as he downed his drink.

“ _Waltz_ the matter, kitty? Did your nerves get the best of you?” she teased and he smiled at her.

“I do like this side of you, Ladybug. I’m so glad you have finally accepted me,” he added with a mock bow.

“Oh please, Chat. You may have encouraged me to give up some of my dignity in a moment of lapse but-”

“Lapse? Oh but bugaboo, you’ve been punning this evening, not just this afternoon,” Chat replied with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“It’s a momentary lapse, _Chaton_ ,” she frowned. “Blame it on nerves,” she said with a dismissive shake of her head.

“Whatever you say m’lady,” Chat smirked beside her.

“You two were amazing!” Alya cried as she approached them, her boyfriend trailing behind her.

“It was so beautiful. Now are you sure you two aren’t together?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well-” Chat began with a wink but Marinette hurriedly interrupted.

“Just dance partners,” Ladybug explained and she tried to ignore Chat’s frown.

“For now,” he muttered but Ladybug ignored him.

“Okay, well I have a question for you both that I need to film, okay?” Alya asked and they both nodded. Alya tapped on her phone for a moment and held it up so she could see their faces through the screen.

“So what’s next for Ladybug and Chat Noir? Will you continue dancing together? Will you be attending more high class events like this and entertaining the richest of Paris?”

“Well,” Ladybug began but this time Chat cut her off.

“Ladybug and I will be resuming our lessons with Madame Bustier next week. As to what we will be learning or if we will be _paw_ -forming, I’m afraid we don’t know yet. But I can tell you we are both looking _fur_ -ward to it,” he grinned and Ladybug just shook her head with a smile and Alya thanked them before turning off her camera.

“I actually should be going,” Ladybug said as she struggled not to let out an obvious yawn. Surely she had been there long enough.

“Oh, well may I walk you out, m’lady?” Chat asked and Ladybug nodded.

“It was lovely to meet you. Have a lovely evening you two,” Ladybug said to Alya and Nino who nodded in return. She also gave a small wave to Chloé who tried to come after them calling: “Ladybug, are you leaving? You can’t leave yet! Where is that stupid cat taking you? Ladybug! Call me!”

Marinette took a deep breath as the cool night air hit her face, but couldn’t enjoy it for long as cameras and reporters recognised her.

“Ladybug!”

“Chat Noir!”

“Ladybug! Chat! Over here!”

“Follow me,” Chat murmured, taking her arm and leading her back inside but away from the ballroom to the kitchens where they thanked Alya’s mother for letting them slip through unnoticed.

“Here you go,” he said, holding the back door open for Ladybug to slip out into the empty alley behind the hotel.

“Thank you, Chat.”

“So,” he said quietly as he led her to the end of the alley where there were no reporters or cameras.

“So,” Ladybug echoed quietly.

“I, um, thank you,” Chat said after a moment. “For dancing with me and for showing up on Tuesday. I mean, you probably didn’t have to and since you’re shy it must have been hard. I do appreciate it, it was worth it,” he explained, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I’m glad I did, Chat Noir,” she said with a smile.

“So, um, I’ll see you Tuesday?” he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Of course, _Chaton_.”

“Well, until then, m’lady.” He bowed and took her hand, placing a kiss against the lace on her hand.

“Until then, Chat,” she said, kissing his cheek as he stood up straight. She tried to supress a giggle as his face turned red from the spot her lips had touched but she failed.

“Oh, and be prepared,” she said as she began walking away. “Madame Bustier said we’d be perfect for the Tango,” she called over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the song I had Chat and Ladybug dance to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnKDXTckacs
> 
> This is the instrumental version I imagined would play at the ball:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddHCXWmhOL0
> 
> So yeah, this is the final official chapter of Accident of the Evening, I really hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Surprise [Bonus Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I had to write this bonus chapter because I totally love the idea I had.  
> So enjoy!

Marinette sighed as she shut her front door behind her. She couldn’t believe the night she had had. Not only had she danced with Chat in front of everyone, but had danced with _Adrien Agreste_ in front of everyone. She could feel her cheeks burning as she remembered. He was such a good dancer, so elegant, so gentlemanly…

Marinette sighed happily as she scratched Tikki’s feathers and made her way to her bedroom, a giddy smile on her face. She flopped onto her bed, unwilling to take off her costume and let the night end, but she had to, she knew. Sliding her gloves off and tugging the ribbons from her hair, Marinette carefully placed them on her bedside table before getting up and heading into the spare room to collect a garment bag.

Marinette tugged at the tiny button holding her choker in place and was about to unzip the back of her dress when she was alerted by Tikki squawking in distress.

“Tikki?” Marinette called as she ran out of the spare room only to freeze in place when she saw a familiar boy standing in her living room.

“O-oh, Ladybug. Wh-what are you doing here?”

“N’Nino? I-I came to see Marinette. Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I also came to see her,” Nino said awkwardly.

“A-and you got in…?”

“With the spare key? A-Alya showed me where it was,” Nino explained, holding the key in his hand.

“Oh,” she added, both of them falling into uncomfortable silence.

“So, um, is she here?” Nino asked.

“Huh?”

“Marinette? Is she here?” Nino asked uncomfortably.

“O-Oh! Yeah, she was just in the bathroom, I-I’ll go get her…” Marinette said, unsure of how this would play out. She walked around the corner and peeked to see Nino awkwardly take a seat on the couch.

She took a deep breath.

“Mari, your friend Nino is here!” she called.

“Nino? Okay, I’ll be right out!” she called back before rushing into her bedroom and hurriedly stripping out of her dress and pulling on her pyjamas. Marinette yanked off the mask and quickly rubbed the dark eyeshadow with her fingers, hoping to hide all evidence of being dressed up. She tugged her hair into her pigtails and left her room.

“Nino! Hi, what are you... what are you doing here, so late?” she asked, trying to seem calm. She turned on the kettle and got three mugs out, trying to act as though she was serving for two friends.

“I wanted… I wanted to thank you for your advice, about Alya,” Nino said after checking the hall to make sure Ladybug wouldn’t come out and disturb them.

“Oh? It’s just you weren’t here when she left, I wasn’t sure…”

“I turned up at the dance - late, of course. But I apologised to her. You were right Mari, I needed to think about why I was doing this. And well, I just love her so much… I decided that I want to go further with her,” he said quietly.

“What?” Marinette asked, eyes wide. “Nino, are you-”

“I’m gonna ask her to live with me, like full-time. She’s already at my place about half the time anyway but I want her there, always. I want to wake up to her every morning and kiss her goodnight every night.”

Marinette gave a kind smile. “Nino, I’m so happy for you. Did you tell her that?”

“Well, I didn’t get the chance,” he said with a sigh.

“What? Why?”

“Because your friend in there showed up when I was about to tell her and you know Alya,” he sighed.

“Oh my god, Nino, I’m so sorry!”

“Wait, why are you sorry?” he asked in confusion as Marinette handed him his tea.

“I, um, well, I, um… I was having trouble with Ladybug’s dress and um, if I had taken longer you would have been able to tell her,” Marinette said quickly with a nod. “I’m just going to take this to Ladybug,” Marinette said as she picked up a tea cup.

“Actually, can I talk to her?” Nino said before she left.

“Uh, sure Nino,” Marinette said slowly. “I’ll get her.”

Marinette all but slammed her bedroom door. What was she doing? She quickly changed her pyjamas into a pair of track pants and a sweater before pulling her hair out of its pigtails and running her fingers under her eyes to fix the makeup she had smudged. She then pulled on her mask and made her way back out.

“Hey, Nino, right?” she asked, trying not to let him see her chest shudder as she tried to catch her breath. “Why did you leave the dance so early? Is everything okay?” she asked, sliding back into the kitchen and picking up the extra cup of tea.

“Where’s Marinette?” he asked and she almost choked on her tea.

“She’s just putting my dress away, making sure it’s still in good condition,” she wheezed between coughs. “She said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Well, yeah. It’s about Alya…”

“Your girlfriend?” Ladybug asked.

“Yeah, she had taken a real liking to you and Chat Noir and well, when Alya takes a liking to something she can get kind of crazy,” he said with a small smile

“Don’t I know it,” Marinette muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. So, um she’s gets a little obsessive huh?”

“Well yeah. I just wanted to ask you if you could please bear with her. She is a good journalist and she is great at what she does but she gets on a scoop she tends to dig pretty deep. I guess what I’m saying is please have patience. She will be pretty stubborn in trying to figure out your identity and I get you want it kept a secret, but just be patient, please.”

“Of course, Nino. She’s a lovely person and a talented reporter but I’m a patient person and I understand. Plus, it’d be good to have someone in the media on our side in case things get out of control.”

“Thanks for understanding. I better get going. Hey Mari!” he called as he stood and Marinette froze.

“Mari?” he called again, this time moving down the hall. “Marinette, are you okay?” he called as he gently tapped on her slightly open door.

The door opened to reveal an empty room with Ladybug’s dress and Marinette’s clothes from moments before strewn across the room. Marinette cringed as she heard him gasp.

“Mari?” he said quietly and she knew he was looking at her.

She opened one eye carefully and bit her lip a she gave a small nod.

“Oh my god!” he cried as he backed up into the wall and slid down it in shock.

“Nino, please,” Marinette pleaded as she bent down to him.

“You… Oh my god, Mari, you’re Ladybug!?” he shrieked as he struggled to stand.

“Look, Nino, please calm down,” Marinette gently slid her mask into her hair. “Yes, I’m Ladybug. But it’s a secret!”

“What? I mean, how? How is this possible?” he cried.

“Nino, please stop shouting,” she said, feeling tears in her eyes. She wasn’t sure why she was about to cry, but she didn’t care. She stood back up and made her way to the kitchen, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

“Marinette… How did this happen?” Nino’s voice came after a moment. He had managed to pull himself up and get into the kitchen to see her trying not to freak out.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, okay? Madame Bustier just asked me to dance with a student who had a private lesson but I was nervous, and so I asked if we could wear masks so I wouldn’t be nervous and she said okay. And then he and I danced and we danced so well together and then Madame Bustier suggested we dance at the ball and by the point he already named himself Chat Noir and then I became Ladybug and this whole thing just snowballed.” Marinette paused to take a breath.

“And so then I was preparing four costumes and living a double life and do you know how hard it was today going from Marinette to Ladybug and then to Marinette and then back to Ladybug? And then of course you showed up and you aren’t supposed to know and so I had to act like two people and I’m just so tired,” she added as she slumped against the kitchen bench.

“Marinette, hey, it’s okay, I was just… In shock,” he said, reaching out and holding her shoulders.

“Nino, Alya can’t know,” Marinette said suddenly. “She can’t. She will be so mad that I didn’t tell her and she’s so excited about Ladybug and she can’t find out. Nino you can’t tell her!” Marinette almost shrieked and he nodded, pulling her into a hug to calm her.

“It’s okay, Mari, I know. I get it, calm down. It’ll stay your secret, okay?”

“Thank you Nino,” she whimpered after a moment.

“It’s okay Marinette. Just relax okay? No wonder you’re so tired,” he said rubbing her arms to comfort her.  They stood like that for a moment before he gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her to her room.

“You need to rest, Mari. Here, hop into bed,” he said, gently pushing her onto her bed.

“My dress,” she muttered weakly but Nino shook his head with a smile and hung it up on a hook so she could put it away in the morning. He slid the mask from her hair and set it on her bedside table before patting her forehead with a smile.

“Thank you Nino,” she mumbled as he turned off the light to her room.

“Get some rest, okay, Mari? Thank you for being such a good friend,” he said as he left.

Nino turned off all the lights in the house and used the spare key to lock up after him when he left, slipping it back into its home before he left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NI(k)NOWS!
> 
> So I want to thank everyone who reads this and leaves Kudos or likes on tumblr,  
> just for all your support and comments and just basically for reading what I've written.  
> It means so much to me that you all enjoyed something I created and I hope you all continue to enjoy the sequel Mysteries at Midnight will begin in August. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!  
> Allons-y  
> WriterRach


	24. Mysteries at Midnight

Mysteries at Midnight has been set up with a bit of a preface and an author's note.

Chapter 1 will be posted soon so feel free to subscribe to the new thread for updates!

 

[Chapter 1 of Mysteries at Midnight will probably be posted once this story hits 250 Kudos {that's only nine more!! :D} However I do have a date to post it should the date arise first.]

 

Allons-y!


End file.
